My New Family
by tmitwihard15
Summary: Trina is excited to finally get adopted by police chief, Charlie Swan. Her past makes her tough, but she is determined to make the best of her new life. Follow her as she meets her new family members and discovers old ones with the help of her new sister's family. (First Fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

My New Family

Chapter 1

I was very nervous to be going to see my new sister in the state of Washington. Only my mom's ex-husband knew I was coming. I was going to be a surprise for Bella and her new husband, Edward. My mom hugged me yet again before I got on the plane to leave Florida. She had been hugging me a lot since her and Phil adopted me. Renee had adopted me on her ex-husband's behalf since Bella moved out, and he was now very lonely. I still viewed Renee as my mom, but Charlie Swan was going to be my new dad. "Now Trina, you will be home alone a lot because Charlie is the police chief up there in Forks. Can you handle that?" She asked me.

I laughed.

"Yes, I can handle that. If I can handle being in charge of the foster home I was in that had seven other kids, I think I can handle being home alone in a small town. I'll be fine mom." I said, laughing. I was the opposite of Bella from what I had been told.

Bella hated the cold, but I loved it. Then again, I should seeing as how I was born in Alaska. I hugged Phil one final time, and turned to board the plane to my new life.

**A/N I do not own anything but Trina. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything but Trina. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I will be posting a couple of chapters right now as I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I was lucky enough that between all the money I had saved over the years, and Phil and Renee's generosity, I was able to buy myself a first class ticket so that I could at least get a free snack on the flight. As I stowed my carry-on in the compartment and shoved my purse to my feet, a stewardess came by to check on me. "Hello sweetie, are you flying alone or are your parents flying with you?" she asked. I sighed, I had expected this.

"I am flying alone, but I'm actually flying to meet my dad. I just got adopted and my dad lives in Washington." I explained. The stewardess nodded. "Yes, so you're the one. We were informed that there was going to be a minor flying by themselves and I wasn't sure if you were the one. Well, I just came by to let you know that during your flight, you will receive two free snacks seeing as how you are a growing child. That's our airline's policy, so if you have any questions or if you need anything, just let me know." She said.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad that I'll be well taken care of on this flight. My name is Katrina, but I prefer to be called Trina. There, now you know my name, I look forward to the flight." I said and sat down. Charlie was going to be keeping tabs on me by video chatting on the tablet that Renee had bought me. Eventually we pulled away from the gate and finally took off.

Once we were up in the air, I heard the pilot say that we were now free to use tablets or computers. I pulled mine out and turned on the wifi. As soon as I did that, I sent Charlie a message telling him that we were now free to video chat. I got a message back saying that he'd send the request in about five minutes and that he had to do something real fast. I plugged in my headphones to get ready for the coming video chat and, to pass the time, played a level of one of my games. As soon as I finished the level, the video chat request came in. I clicked accept and saw Charlie's face pop up on my screen. I had seen him before as well as video chatted with him before so at least I knew what he looked like for when I landed.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going on the flight?" He asked. I giggled a little bit. "It's going good. A stewardess told me that I can get two free snacks since I'm flying alone so that's a bonus point." I told him. He laughed and smiled at me. "You're fifteen right?" He asked suddenly. I was taken back, but answered anyway. "Yeah, I'm actually almost sixteen. Why do you ask?" I asked in response. "Well, do you remember me telling you about Renesmee?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, then answered. "Yeah, Bella and Edward's daughter right?" I asked and he nodded. "Since you're my new daughter, that would make you her new aunt now wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically, and I laughed. "Yeah, I guess that it does. But how am I going to introduce myself to Bella? I mean, she doesn't know that you adopted me does she? Only you, Phil, and mom know about me. I'm a surprise to everybody else." I said.

He pursed his lips, and I could see that I had him in that. The stewardess came by my seat then. "Hello Trina. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, smiling at me warmly. I smiled back just as warm. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper?" I asked, and she nodded, then handed me the can of soda. "Anything else?" She asked. I looked out the window curiously. "Yeah, do you know what state we're over?" I asked and she let out a small laugh. "I believe that we're over Texas at the moment. If you want, I can keep you updated." She offered. I nodded immediately. "Yes please. If you could do that, my curiosity would be very grateful." I said. She nodded and gestured to the shelf dedicated to snacks, silently asking me what I wanted. I took a quick peek at the shelf and pointed to a bag of Goldfish crackers. She nodded, grabbed a bag and handed it to me. I smiled at her and returned my attention back to my tablet. "So, why am I such a big secret anyway? I mean, am I even enrolled in school?" I asked.

"Renee sent me your transcripts and I did in fact enroll you in high school. I also was sent everything else after the adoption. You will be starting school on Monday, so you can use the weekend to get over the jet lag." He said. I smiled at him, grateful. "And what about why I'm such a big secret?" I asked, my curiosity burning. He sighed before answering. "Because I want to get used to having another daughter in the house before you go over to the Cullen's place every day to hang out with Bella. As it is, we're going to have an interesting time because one of Bella's brother-in-laws is the new gym teacher and if anything interesting goes on, he might tell Edward or Bella." He said, then looked at me with a little bit more focus. "I know Renee would have told you all their names. Do you remember them?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes, this was going to be so easy. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and then Bella. Did I get them all?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "Well hey, sweetheart, I've got to go. I've got to take care of stuff in your new room and then drive up to Port Angeles to wait for your plane to get in. So I'll let you go and see you when you get here." He said. I nodded, and then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own anything but Trina. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I slept off and on for the remainder of the flight, just for something to do. I didn't need to get up so I kept my seatbelt on, that way if I was asleep when the seatbelt light went back on, I wouldn't have to worry about it. When I woke up for the second time, I found myself covered with a blanket. I looked down at it, trying to remember if I had covered myself with it during my first round waking up. I didn't recall it, so I shrugged. Maybe that nice stewardess did it. I looked out the window, and saw that it was raining. The stewardess came by to pick up the trash, and saw that I was awake. "I took the liberty of covering you with that blanket, you were shivering in your sleep. We're about to make our decent into Seattle. I will be walking you to your gate to fly to Port Angeles." She said, as I handed her my empty soda can and empty Goldfish bag. "Thanks. I was worried about how I would find my way on my own." I said as I folded up my tray and put my seat into the upright position. She smiled and walked away.

Five minutes after she left, I felt the plane angle down. I was getting excited to touch down. I would have enough time to stop at a Starbucks and get some hot chocolate before I had to board for Port Angeles. I kept my eyes on the window, watching as the huge city of Seattle came into focus. It was like using a telescope from up here, starting out fuzzy and far away, then becoming clear and close. I took my eyes off the window long enough to put my tablet back in my purse and pick it up. My coat was in my carry-on above my head, so I didn't need to worry about that. I quickly turned back to the window and saw that the airport was now in my sights, and we were coming up on the runway. I started to bounce up and down in my seat with excitement.

Fifteen minutes, and one smooth landing later, we were pulling up at the gate and we were getting our carry-on items out from the compartments or from our feet. The stewardess came by my seat and helped me get my carry-on from above and escorted me off the plane. I had my purse over my shoulder and I was dragging my carry-on bag behind us. She kept her hand on my back to guide me, but when we passed Starbucks, I turned around. She saw where I was heading and laughed lightly. I smiled at her, timidly. "Sorry, but I'm thirsty and I wanted some hot chocolate." I explained. She smiled at me as I stepped forward to order my drink. I told the lady behind the counter what I wanted and paid quickly, then waited for the drink to be made.

My order was called a few minutes later and I picked up my drink, added a dash of chocolate powder and turned back to the stewardess who was walking me to the gate. "Okay, I got my drink, let's go." I said. She laughed again and resumed guiding me in the direction of the gate. We finally reached it and I sat down in the nearest seat. "There will be another stewardess to take care of you on this flight. I'll go to the desk to make sure of that, but this is where I've got to leave you." She said and I sighed. "Well, I kind of figured that you wouldn't be able to fly the whole way with me. But thank you for all that you've done for me." I said, smiling at her. She returned the smile and went up to the information desk to arrange for a stewardess to take care of me on this flight. I didn't know why I needed to be taken care of on an hour flight, but I didn't argue. I sat back and waited for first class boarding to be called. It didn't matter that this was a smaller plane, there was a first glass boarding to be called. It didn't matter that this was a smaller plane, there was a first class section in it, and I was going to be in one of those seats.

As I waited for the plane, I drank my hot chocolate, and saw one of the ladies from the information desk come toward me. I knew that she was probably checking up on me, and letting me know that we'd be boarding soon. I was right. "Hello, sweetheart. Are you the one that's flying alone?" She asked, and once again I sighed. "Yes, that would be me." I responded. The lady smiled at me. "The plane just landed, once everyone is off, we'll begin boarding. You will be going on with priority boarding. Is there anything that you need?" She asked. "No. I don't need anything at the moment, but thank you anyway." I said. The lady smiled at me again, and left. I waited the remainder of the five minutes for he plane to arrive at the gate in silence and alone. Soon enough, I saw the door of the walkway open and people start to stream out. I stood up and grabbed my stuff from the seat next to me, then headed over to get in line for priority boarding. I was fifth in line until the woman from the information counter saw me. She left her station and came over to the line to grab me and pull me up front.

I heard the other four people formerly in front of me complain, but before I could say anything, the lady responded. "Listen, she is a minor flying alone, so you can stop complaining. It is my job to make sure she gets on the plane and settled." She snapped. Everyone stopped complaining at once and when she got the okay, she walked me to the door of the plane. "Have a nice flight." She told me with a smile. I nodded and turned back to face the plane and saw another kindly-looking stewardess smiling at me. "Hello, allow me to help you with your carry-on." She said, reaching for the bag. I handed it to her willingly enough, shocked, but still lead the way to find my seat. I found it easy enough. I was sitting in seat 1A so I found it immediately and put my purse in my seat, while the stewardess popped the overhead compartment and put my bag in it. I noticed that there was only one seat on each side of the isle in first class, but when I looked back into coach, I saw that there was one on the left and two on the right.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down just in time for the others to file onto the plane. I was still very tired from the flight from Jacksonville to Seattle, so I put my seatbelt on and leaned back, closing my eyes. I must've slept through the entire flight, because the next thing I was aware of was someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the stewardess smiling at me. "We've landed and it's time to get off the plane." She said and reached up to retrieve my bag. I got up and stretched then reached down to get my purse. She handed me my carry-on with a smile and escorted me off the plane while the others were still grabbing their bags.

As we exited the walkway, I saw Charlie waiting for me at the gate. I was surprised that the security guards let him past the checkpoint. But then again, he was picking me up. Security would let you past if you were picking up a minor flying alone, or helping a disabled person. He smiled when he saw me, and I knew that I was smiling as well. After all, this was the first time that we had seen each other in person for quite a while. I was in foster care back in Alaska, but when they had run out of room, they moved some of the older kids to the nearest state, and that was Washington.

Charlie had started the process of adopting me but since I wasn't fully adopted yet, they sent me to Florida. I don't know why they sent me so far, but since they sent me there, Charlie had Renee finish adopting me for him. "Hi, Katrina! Welcome back to Washington, hope you like it here." He said to welcome me. I threw my arms around him. "Thanks for the welcome dad. But I told you that I prefer to be called Trina." I told him, and felt his laugh. It was a very comforting feeling to me. He grabbed my carry-on and we walked down to retrieve my checked bag from baggage claim.

I found it easily enough. Renee had bought me a hard plastic white suitcase that I painted pink and hot-glued sparkles onto. Charlie laughed as I reached for it and pulled it off the luggage carousel. "Did you decorate that yourself?" He asked, still laughing. I nodded, unashamed. "When I was in foster care, I would do crafts to sell and make some extra cash that way I would be able to start a college fund. I spent some of the money on my plane ticket, but I still have a surprisingly large amount. People would give me things they wanted me to decorate and designs for custom jobs and I would do them and charge accordingly. The biggest project I've ever done was fairly large, and I charged $50 for it, but they paid me $150 because of my good job." I said proudly.

I planned to do the same thing here. Charlie seemed impressed as we walked out to his police cruiser. "If you don't mind my asking, how much do you have saved up?" He asked, and I giggled. "Quite a bit. Last time I checked, I was hovering around $4,000. But then again, I have been doing this since I was about eight, so I've been saving for about seven years. Renee and Phil refused to let me pay for my plane ticket myself, they insisted on helping." I said, and I could see that he was very impressed. When he spoke, he showed it. "You have managed to save up $4,000 over seven years and have not blown it all? How did you manage that?" He asked. I shrugged as if it was nothing. "It was easy, the foster program bought the clothes and fed us, I had a few pairs of shoes, so it was all too easy. I had it all hidden and I still do." I said.

I knew that he wouldn't go looking for it, he was a cop after all. We were at a stop light now, so he looked over at me. "It's good that you have your money hidden. Makes it harder for it to be stolen. I'm proud of you for that." He said, then turned to look back at the road. I felt elated that he had just said that he was proud of me. The only time that I had ever been told that was with satisfied customers and Renee for managing so long. I smiled widely at that. "So, would it be okay if I still did that here, or do I need a permit?" I asked. I saw him smile, glad that I was asking him I guessed.

"In Forks, you'd need to get a permit if you're going to charge now that you've been adopted. I can take you to the place you need to get a business permit. Are you going to do this out of the house?" He asked. I smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, if that's okay. I mean, I'm going to be home alone a lot, so I'm going to need something to keep myself from getting too bored after I finish homework and before I start making dinner. Renee told me that you can't cook much." I told him, after seeing the look on his face. He laughed at my comment. "Well, she was telling the truth. I really can't cook much, so if you want kitchen duty, you can have it. And I'll pay you by letting you do the crafting out of the house. You can work from home, but you will have to spend some time with me. Do you like sports?" He asked and I once again, laughed.

"I love basketball and baseball, but that's it. You a big sports fanatic?" I asked, and he nodded. I laughed at that. "Well, I'll only watch basketball and baseball. I don't like many other sports. In fact, those are the only two sports I like besides ice skating. And yes, it is a sport. It's done in the Olympics, therefore it is a sport." I said, since he opened his mouth to argue.

He shut it once he discovered that I was right. He seemed to like it, the fact that he was shut down about sports.

"I have never been told off about sports by someone other than Billy Black, he's my closest friend, just so you know. I love this, I think we're going to have a lot of fun." He said smiling. The rest of the hour drive to Forks was spent talking about our favorite teams and who our favorite players were. Once we were finally in city limits, I looked around in awe of all the surroundings. I hadn't seen anything so beautiful since Alaska.

We pulled into the driveway of a little house, and Charlie got out to grab my bag. I took a deep breath and opened my door then stepped out to look at my new home.

This was it. This was the beginning of my new life.

I grabbed my purse and my carry-on from the trunk and followed Charlie to the door. He opened it up and gestured for me to go in first and I walked in, looking around as I did so. The living room was small, but cozy and there was a small banner hanging above the fireplace that read: 'Welcome home, Katrina!' I saw that and smiled. I heard the door close, indicating that Charlie was inside.

"It's not much, but at least it's better than foster care. Follow me to your room." He said, then turned to head upstairs. I followed him up and into a small room that had a full sized bed, vaulted ceiling, and was just perfect for me. It even had a desk in there big enough for me to have a work station for my crafts. The bed was made up with purple sheets and had a few pillows.

I put my stuff on the bed, then turned to Charlie. "It's beautiful. I was wondering though if I could paint the walls, you know, to make it feel more mine. If not, it's okay, I just want to make it feel even more like home to me." I said, hoping that he would understand. It looked like he did, because he smiled. "Renee called ahead and said that your favorite color was pink, so I figured that I had enough time to go to the paint store and get you some samples. They're on the desk. Go ahead and look through them and tell me which one you like the best. After you decide and after we make dinner and eat, we'll go and buy the paint." He said. I laughed and followed him down to the kitchen.

After looking through the pantry, I found a box of macaroni and cheese and pulled it out, then went to hunt for a pot to make it in. Charlie handed one to me and I went over to the sink to fill it with the water. I put it on the stove and turned toward Charlie. He startled me by being right behind me. "Go up and pick a color, I know how to make this at least. I can handle it. I'll call you when dinner is ready." He said. I smiled at him, grateful that I had been adopted by such a cool dad. "Okay, thanks." I said, then darted to the stairs.

I could've sworn I heard him laugh as I went up. I turned into my room and went to the desk. The samples were right in the middle. I giggled at the chances of that if it were an accident and picked them up. I put the first card to the wall and took my time looking at all the colors on the little strip. None of them suited me.

I was on the last strip when Charlie called that dinner was ready. It was perfect timing too, because I had found the perfect shade of pink. It was titled 'Rose Petal', and indeed, the color of it was the exact shade of a pink rose. It was perfect for me I decided.

I took the strip down with me as I bounded down the stairs for dinner. Charlie was just filling his bowl when I came into the kitchen. "Hey, did you find a color that you liked?" He asked as he got a bowl down for me and handed it over. "Actually, yes. I found the perfect one just as you called." I said and handed over the strip of pinks. "I like 'Rose Petal'. It's absolutely perfect. It's light enough to where it'll make my room feel lighter, and dark enough so that it's comfortable. Plus he color should stimulate my creative juices when I get my permit to do the crafts out of home." I said. He was looking at me like I had just spoken a different language, his spoon paused halfway to his mouth.

"What? Do you mind repeating that in English?" He asked, shoveling the spoon full of mac and cheese into his mouth. I laughed and did the same, then tried again. "The color will make me feel comfortable and help me think better when it comes to the crafts. Is that better?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, much better. I'm glad that you found the perfect color. Do you have your own stuff or do I need to take you to the arts and crafts store?" He asked. I waved my hand to indicate that I was fine.

"I have my own stuff. I brought it all, that's what was mostly in my carry-on. I will need paint brushes for the walls though, oh and plastic for the floors and trays for the paint." I said, listing the items for painting my room. He shrugged since his mouth was full. Once he swallowed, he was able to speak. "Don't worry about that. We'll get those when we go to the store. Now, do you want to paint your room by yourself, or do you want my help?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, considering the thought. "Well if you're too busy, then I can do it by myself. But if you want to help, you're more than welcome and I wouldn't mind. I'll just have to crack the window open so that we're not suffocating on the paint fumes." I said, laughing.

Charlie joined in the laughter as well. "Well, I'd love to help you paint. It could be a father/daughter thing to bond over, that is if you want it to be." He added, and I looked at him wondering how behind he was on teenage daughters. "That does count as a father/daughter activity, so yeah, I want it to be." I said, and he smiled brightly at the idea.

**A/N: longest chapter yet! 3,438 words! Hope you guys like this chapter because I am now tired from writing it! R&amp;R guys, love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own anything but Trina. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Dinner was over before we knew it. We put our bowls in the sink and went to grab our jackets to leave. He helped me with my zipper when it got stuck briefly, making me revel in the feeling of being helped. We were out the door and he was locking up minutes later. He opened my door for me and shut it after I was in.

I wasn't used to this, being taken care of, but I liked it.

Charlie got in and buckled up, as did I, and we were backing out of the driveway and heading toward the home improvement store. I watched cars this time instead of buildings going by. I was so engrossed in that, I didn't even realize that we had pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"Hey Trina! We're here, snap out of it." Charlie said. I shook my head to clear it and undid my seatbelt, then opened my door and stepped out. We went in and bought the paint, brushes, trays, and plastic and were out of the store all in about 45 minutes. I had expected us to go home afterward, but instead he drove over to a different store. He parked and got out and I followed his lead, curious.

"What are we doing here, Charlie?" I asked. He just laughed and kept walking, leaving me to follow.

The place turned out to be a superstore and Charlie walked over to the bedding department and gestured at the sheet selection. "Pick one. If pink is your favorite color, then your bed should match your walls and be pink as well." He said. I looked at him in disbelief for a second, then smiled and turned to the selection and found a set that perfectly matched he paint color. I picked up the sheets and the matching comforter and smiled at him, which he returned instantly and took the comforter so that we were both carrying something and walked up to the register.

The cashier behind the counter looked surprised to see Charlie. "Well, hey Chief Swan. Who's this with you?" Asked the boy. He looked like he was just barely out of high school, maybe in his second year of college. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him. "Now Eric, don't go telling Bella or any of the Cullens, but I just adopted this girl, so she's now my daughter. Eric, this is Trina. Trina, this is an old friend of Bella's from high school, Eric Yorkie." He said introducing us to each other. I smiled at him politely, which he returned. "Hello Eric. It's nice to meet you, is Forks High a good school?" I asked, making small talk, and Eric seemed to pick up on that. "Oh yeah. Are you in high school?" He asked, seeming curious. I nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, I'm a sophomore. I won't have to worry about any mean teachers will I?" I asked jokingly.

Eric laughed, picking up on the joking tone in my voice. "No, the teachers are pretty nice. I hear that Emmett's the new gym teacher though." He said, looking at Charlie. Emmett was the one that Renee had described to me as big and burly. I was now very nervous about my first gym class, then something dawned on me. "Hey dad? I just thought of something. How will I explain to Emmett about my last name? I mean, once he hears my name is Trina Swan, he's going to ask questions." I pointed out.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Just ignore the questions or ask him why he's interrogating you. I'll take you to meet the Cullens, but I want to do it after you've been in school for at least a few days." He said, as Eric rang us up, as we were too busy talking for him to do so a minute ago. He told us the total and Charlie paid and reminded Eric not to breathe a word of me to Bella or any of the Cullens.

Eric promised and we left the store to finally head home. It was a silent drive back this time, but neither of us minded.

Once we were home, Charlie went to unlock the door while I grabbed the paint out of the trunk. I took it inside while Charlie grabbed the bag with the brushes, trays and plastic, then followed me in. The two of us went out to grab my new bedding and brought it in. I shut the trunk and we walked side by side into the house. We dumped the bedding on the couch and grabbed the paint and supplies, then headed up to my room. I went to my suitcase and grabbed my 'painting clothes' and went into the bathroom to change and put my hair up in a messy bun. When I entered my room again, Charlie had opened the windows and had started to disassemble the bed to move it out of the room. I dragged my desk out of there easily enough, though it was still very noisy. After my desk had been relocated to Charlie's room across the hall, I went back in to help him move the pieces of my bed to the hall.

Once everything was out of the room, we put the plastic down and started to pour the paint into the trays. I had done this more times than Charlie though, so I had my can of paint opened and poured into the tray before Charlie even had his can of paint open. I had some masking tape with me, so we didn't need to get that at the store. I started putting that up while he argued with his paint can to get it opened. By the time he finally got the paint open, I was completely done putting the masking tape up.

I laughed at his slowness and helped him pour the paint into a tray, then handed him a brush. I went back over to my tray, dipped a brush in, and started painting immediately. It felt nice to do something that was normal for me. I was in my happy place whenever I painted. Soon enough, I had my entire wall done before Charlie was even halfway done with his. I giggled at that fact and started on another wall. It looked like he was very slow when it came to this. I decided to voice this, just to annoy him. "Hey dad, have you ever done this before? Because you're very slow." I teased as he looked at me. "I'm not slow, you're just fast because you do this all the time." He retorted. I thought about it for a second and realized that he was right.

I did do this all the time, maybe I was so fast that he seemed slow. "Wow, I guess I am pretty fast. I never thought about that before." I said, then realized that I was already halfway done with the second wall to prove his point. I looked over at his wall and saw that he was just finishing up. I smiled at him and he returned it, it was obvious that we were both enjoying this.

About an hour later, we were taking off the masking tape because the walls were now done and dry. Charlie had spent the extra money for the fast drying stuff, and boy did it live up to that; the stuff dried pretty quick. We had the tape off in no time and began moving the pieces of my bed back into my room. I helped him reassemble the frame and then we put the box spring and mattress back on, then I went to go get my desk.

Once everything was back in place, I went down to grab the bag of bedding and then began to make my bed. As I pulled the sheets out of the bag, I discovered that Charlie had also grabbed some curtains. I pulled them out and held them up, looking a him with a question in my eye. He grabbed them and answered my unasked question. "I thought you might want some new curtains. I can take them back if you don't want them, but I figured that you might. Was I wrong?" He asked, seeming sheepish. I laughed and shook my head to ease his mind. "No, I'm just surprised that you grabbed them. I appreciate it, and if you want, while I'm making my bed you can put them up." I suggested. In answer, he opened the box that the curtains were in. I laughed and pulled the sheets from their box and unfolded them.

I had the fitted sheet on in a mere matter of minutes and moved on to the loose fitting sheet. Charlie was finishing up the curtains and looked back to smile at me. I looked up in time to see the smile and return it, before we both turned back to our work. I was now putting the comforter on my bed. I pulled it out of the heavy, stiff plastic bag and was slightly shocked to feel that the outer fabric was satin while the inner fabric was cotton. I shrugged and put it on the bed.

Charlie had finished the curtains and came over to help me tuck the sides in and to hand me the pillows to shrug into the pillowcases. I put those on my bed and smiled at the fact that we were finally done, I was beginning to feel that jet lag. I yawned hugely and Charlie smiled. "It's about 8:30, go ahead and go to bed, you look exhausted. I've got the day off tomorrow so you can go ahead and sleep as late as you want. After all, you did go from Eastern Standard Time to Pacific Standard Time. So you're now running four hours behind what you're used to." I nodded, my eyes drooping. "Sounds good. Good night, Charlie." I said as he exited my room. "Good night Trina." He said as he shut the door. I had only enough energy to get into my pajamas and crawl into bed. It felt so nice to actually lay down and stretch out to sleep instead of just curling up into a ball in a seat.

I woke several hours later from a dreamless sleep. I looked at the clock on my phone and was shocked to see that it read 1:30 in the afternoon. I sat up in bed and looked around my room. Everything was just how I let it the night before. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off of me and walked over to my suitcase one the floor by the closet. I reached in and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a purple long-sleeve shirt and threw them on, then grabbed my brush from the desk and yanked it through my tangled hair. When my hair was perfectly smooth, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went downstairs to find Charlie in the middle of eating lunch. "Morning sunshine." He joked when he saw me.

I laughed and sat down across from him at the table. "You were not joking about that jet lag, it's a killer. I think I'm a little better now though." I said and this time, he laughed. "Well that's good. Can I make you some lunch?" He asked. I shook my head and got up, then went to the fridge and pulled out some turkey, then grabbed a couple slices of bread. I piled the turkey on high, added a slight of cheese and went back to the table. "I'm good. I can fend for myself pretty well, but I do have a question for you." I said, then took a bite of my sandwich. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

I put my finger up to indicate that I needed a second. He waited patiently for me to finish the bite. "Can you take me shopping? I could really use some more clothes suited for here. I had to give up all my clothes that were perfect for this weather when I was uprooted to Florida." I explained. He hesitated and I used that time to take another bite. "I don't usually like spending time in women's clothing stores, but since you can't drive yet, I guess I have no choice. But remind me to get you a bike before Monday. I'll take you to Port Angeles after you finish that sandwich." I smiled victoriously and took another bite. I could tell that he wasn't looking forward to this, so the least I could do was tell him that I was going to be paying.

I finished the bite that put me halfway done. "You don't have to worry about how much it'll cost. I'm going to be paying, I can use some of the four grand I've got for clothes." I said, then took another bite. He looked shocked at that. "I can help you get the clothes, really." He insisted, but I was shaking my head before he finished. "I'll get the clothes. If you're going to get me a bike, then I'm buying my own clothes. Case closed." I said, and he was silent as I finished my sandwich. "How are you going to pay for your clothes? I saw what was in your suitcase, and I didn't see anything that looked like it could be holding $4,000 in cash." I smiled wickedly and went upstairs. When I came back down, I had $1,000 in my wallet.

"That's because it wasn't hidden in anything in my suitcase. I have a thousand dollars in my wallet right now. Let's go." I said, answering his earlier statement, and grabbed my jacket and opened the door. I could tell that he was impressed that I was this bold, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I was just happy that I wasn't being slapped for it, but that was not something I was going to share with him. He didn't need to know what all happened in foster care. He followed me out to the cruiser and we both got in. This time, the hour drive was spent in a comfortable silence, the kind that I enjoyed for thinking.

When we got to Port Angeles, Charlie drove to the department store and let me out. "Since I don't have to pay for anything, I'll just be at the sporting goods store three doors down, okay?" He asked. I nodded and shut the door, then entered the store. I went strait to the women's clothing department and started looking at the junior's sizes. I found quite a few shirts and the same amount of jeans. I took them to the fitting room and was elated that they all fit. I came out and added up the price of all the items on a calculator and found that I had about $500 worth of clothes here. I gladly ventured over to the shoe department and found a few pairs over there.

After about an hour and a half in the store, I checked out. I had ten outfits, three new pairs of shoes, and a couple of earrings all maxing out at about $850. I handed over the money and took my bags. I was happy that I got to do some shopping, it felt comforting. I walked down to the sporting goods store and found Charlie in the fishing area looking at new polls. He saw me coming carrying four huge, heavy bags and his eyes widened. "A little help? Can I please get the keys to put these in the trunk, my arms are starting to go numb." I said. He quickly handed over the keys and I went out to put my bags in the trunk. I shut it happily and walked back inside with the feeling of pins and needles in my arms. I found Charlie at a register with a new fishing net in his hands. I walked over laughing and handed him the keys back. "I left you looking at fishing polls and you come out with a new net?" I shook my head, still laughing.

"Yeah well, I dropped you off to buy clothes, and I see you come in here with a shoebox in one of the bags." He countered. I narrowed my eyes at him as he paid for the net. "I happened to need some new shoes, boots especially. And if I bought them, why is it so important to you, it's not like it was your money?" I challenged. The cashier laughed as she scanned the fishing net. "I hate to tell you this sir, but it looks like your daughter has a point." Charlie realized that he was beat and threw his hands up in the air in surrender. Both the cashier and I laughed at his surrender against women. Not wanting to let this go, I opened the subject again. "And besides, I bought ten outfits and only three pairs of shoes, as well as two pairs of earrings. So I have a verity of choices for my first day of school outfit." I said cheerily. I was terrified about that. My first day of school was Monday and it was already Saturday. The fact that I was going to be meeting Bella's burly brother-in-law as my gym teacher wasn't exactly comforting either.

I walked with Charlie out of the store and we got back into the cruiser to head back to Forks. When we got back into city limits, I snapped out of my terrified reverie long enough to remind Charlie about the bike. He thanked me and I went back into my silent terror. He parked in the driveway of the house and snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Trina? What's wrong sweetheart? You've been like this ever since you mentioned school. Are you scared or something?" He asked and I nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm just nervous. I'm starting a whole new life here, I just want to make it go well for me." I looked up, and saw the house. "Are we here to drop off the stuff before we go bike shopping?" I asked.

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to need room in the trunk, and since most of the stuff back there is yours, you get to help carry it in." He added. I laughed and unbuckled my seatbelt, glad to be snapped out of my silent terror. He popped the trunk and walked back with me. He took my hand before I could open the trunk and dropped a key in it. The key was pink with a design of sparkles set into it. "I figured you'd need your own house key, so I had one made for you. Do you like it?" He asked, as he opened the trunk. I looked down at the key and back at him.

"I love it. Thanks, it's good to know that I won't be locked out of the house." I said, laughing as I put the key in my pocket and reached for my bags.

I saw him smile as well as he shut the trunk. "Well, you're welcome, but let me guess, I'm going to have to unlock the door anyway?" He asked, eyeing my full hands. I huffed and nodded, these bags weren't light. He chuckled as he went up to the porch and unlocked the front door. I stumbled inside and heaved myself with the heavy bags up to my room and dumped the bags on the floor. Since I was okay with having four massive bags in the middle of my bedroom floor, I turned back out my door and bounced down the stairs to find Charlie waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. "Yep, let's go buy a bike. After all, I need some way to get to and from school." I said jokingly. Charlie gave a small chuckle, then got serious.

"Why are you so nervous about school? I looked at your transcripts and they say that you're an A+ student. What's there to be nervous about?" He asked. I sighed and figured I'd go with the truth. "It's not school itself that I'm nervous about, it's gym. Don't get me wrong, I'm very athletic, but it's the fact that Renee described all the Cullens to me and I'm scared to meet Emmett. He is the big burly one right?" I asked, making sure.

He nodded, confirming my fear. "Yes, but he's very nice and he's not a violent person. I bet that Renee didn't tell you that all the Cullen kids are adopted as well, did she? You have something in common with him, try to use that to make friends with him before you meet them officially if it makes you feel any better." He suggested. I thought about it, then nodded. "That's a good idea, I think I'll do that. Now, let's go get me a bike!" I said cheerily. He smiled and opened the door for me and followed me out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my new house key and locked the door. I turned around to see Charlie getting in the cruiser with my door already open. I skipped down to the car and hopped in. I was much happier now then I had been a few minutes ago.

He drove to one of the stores in town that sole bikes and we went in. Charlie lead the way, seeing as how I didn't know my way around quite yet. I was surprised to see that the bikes themselves were cheap. I looked at Charlie and we waved his hand at the selection indicating for me to pick one. I walked slowly down the line of bikes until I found the perfect one. It was pink, had 26 inch tires, a basket and cup holder up front and a place for another basket in back. "This one." I said confidently.

He came over and helped me get it off the display rack and onto the floor. I walked beside it and followed Charlie over to the helmets and picked one at random. The one I pointed to, ironically, was black with pink swirls on it. We both laughed at my luck on that one and went up to the register to pay. As he was putting the helmet on the counter, I saw that he had also grabbed a bike lock. I was glad that he thought of it because I know that I wouldn't have remembered the bike lock until I got to school on Monday.

We paid for everything and walked my new bike out to the cruiser. He popped the trunk and we lifted the bike up to put it in and discovered that my new bike did not fit in the trunk. Sighing, I voiced the only option. "I'll ride it home. I remember the directions on how we got here, I just have to do those backwards." I said, reaching for the helmet. Since there was really no other option, Charlie agreed, but told me that he would stay closely ahead of me and stop every now and then to lead the way home in case I forgot.

I grudgingly agreed and strapped the helmet on and threw my leg over my bike. We took off and headed home, but at one point, Charlie had sped up and turned a corner after a car. I passed the street as it was not a street I needed to take to get home and saw that Charlie had just pulled somebody over. I smiled and kept on peddling. Charlie got out as I passed and did an inconspicuous nod to tell me that it was okay and to keep on going.

Because of the traffic stop, I ended up beating him home. I parked my bike around the side of the house and went back around to the front and unlocked the door. I went in and was glad about the warmth. I would need gloves to ride my bike and stay warm doing it. My hands felt frozen. I locked up behind me and went into the kitchen to make me a cup of hot chocolate. I heard Charlie pull up as I poured he water into my mug and started to stir the chocolate powder in.

The door opened as I sat down and I called out a greeting. "Hey dad, I'm in the kitchen." I said and heard him chuckle. "Hey sweetie. How was the bike, does it ride okay?" He asked, coming in and pouring some coffee grounds into the coffee maker. "Yeah, it rides just fine. What was the traffic stop for?" I asked curiously. He chuckled a bit at my curiosity. "Texting while driving. We take that pretty serious here, and it's mostly teenagers that do it, so I want you to promise me that you won't do that when you get your license." He said. "Yeah, absolutely. The only time I will use my phone is to call you if I get lost or if I see someone breaking the law. I promise." I said solemnly.

He turned back around to look at me again. "I also want you to promise that you won't ever get on a motorcycle. I'm serious, I have seen a couple of kids on motorcycles get splattered across the highway." He added. I looked him in the eye when I answered him. "That one I can't promise. I have been on the back of a motorcycle before and I loved the rush. I like motorcycles and that, you are going to have to deal with. Not every motorcyclist is a speed demon." I said. I could tell that he didn't like that, and when he spoke again he showed it. "Now you listen to me young lady! I will not allow any daughter of mine to ride a motorcycle, they are dangerous and most of the drivers are reckless and never wear helmets! You will not ever get on a motorcycle while you live in this house, do you understand?!" He thundered.

I, however remained calm. "No, I don't understand. You said that 'most of the drivers' were reckless and don't wear helmets. But what about all the safe drivers that follow the law? You can't ban me from ever getting on a motorcycle any more than you can arrest every motorcycle owner in Forks. I like motorcycles and maybe it's time that you learned to accept them as a mode of transportation." I said calmly and rationally, then stood up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to unpack and put all my things away so that I'm not tripping over my suitcase and get my backpack ready for Monday." I said, then grabbed my mug and went upstairs leaving him shell-shocked.

I went into my room and set my mug down on the nightstand, then picked up my suitcase from the floor and put it on my bed. I reached in and started to pull out my small amount of clothes in there and put them away. Once all the items from my suitcase had found their way into a proper place for all of them, I moved onto my new clothes. I took the first bag and heaved it onto my bed and opened it up to find most of the jeans. I pulled out each pair and pulled off the tags before I put them in the dresser. After I had finished with that bag, I crumpled it up and threw it aside, then grabbed the second bag.

This one had the rest of the jeans and some of the shirts. I went through that bag, tearing off the tags and putting the jeans in the dresser and the shirts in the closet. I had finished that bag off and crumpled and threw that one as well as the first. In the third bag, I found the rest of the shirts and a box of shoes. I took out the shoe box and opened it up to see which ones these were. They were a pair of black boots that came up to just below the knee and had an inch and a half heel. I took them out of the box and placed them in the closet against the back wall, then returned to the bag to remove the rest of the shirts. I took them all out, removed their tags and put them in the closet and threw that bag as well.

In the fourth and final bag, I found the other two pairs of shoes, and the earrings. I removed the earrings first so that I wouldn't forget that they were in there and placed them in the small jewelry box that I had brought with me then removed the boxes. I opened the first box up to see the pair of running shoes that I had bought. They had memory foam insoles so that my feet were comfortable whenever I wore them. I placed those too, in the closet along the back wall and then returned for the final pair of shoes. These were also boots, but were white, calf-high, and had a kitten heel of only half an inch. I put those in the closet as well, then started in on my carry-on. This had most of my crafting and art supplies. I pulled out my hot-glue gun, the glue sticks, my sketch pad for designs, a bag of fake rhinestones, a few bottles of glitter glue, colored pencils, crayons, markers, paint brushes, and a few bags of bottled paint. I had been surprised that TSA had actually allowed those to be in my carry-on instead of forcing me to put those in checked luggage.

I found drawers for all my supplies and shoved the bag onto the shelf in the closet, then removed my backpack from my suitcase and did the same with that. I had my binder, notebooks, and plenty of pens and pencils for school on Monday. I went and sat down on the bed and finished my hot chocolate and imagined what school would be like. I wondered how many friends I would make, what my schedule would be like, and more importantly, if Emmett Cullen would be suspicious of my last name. Somewhere in the middle of imagining school, I fell asleep.

**A/N: OMG my fingers hurt so bad from typing! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter because I don't know when I'll update again because I'm writing this at my grandma's house. I'll try to update often, but I make no promises. R&amp;R guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 5

I was dreaming of being back in Alaska, of all the snow on the ground and of the Northern Lights. I had been able to see them from one of my foster homes and I would watch them every night. I woke up just as the lights began to fade and looked over at my phone to check the time. It read just after seven in the morning. I got up and went to shower and when I came back I looked through my curtains to see if Charlie had to work today.

The cruiser was gone, answering my question. I got dressed in one of my new outfits, a pair of navy blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. I put on my new white boots and went downstairs to make me some breakfast. When I got to the fridge to pull out some eggs, I saw a note stuck to the door. I pulled it off the door and read it. _'Went fishing today, sorry that I can't be there to wish you good morning. Be back late. Love you, Dad.' _I shrugged and put the note on the table and grabbed two eggs. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan, and then reached up to get a bowl and the non-stick spray. I cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl, then grabbed a fork to scramble them. Once the eggs were scrambled, I sprayed the frying pan with the non-stick spray and poured the eggs in.

About five minutes later I was scooping my eggs onto a plate. I grabbed the salt and a fork then started eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I had scarfed down the eggs in a mere matter of minutes. I got up after I had finished and put the plate in the sink and began wash the dishes. There weren't many of those though, so I was done in about fifteen minutes. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I decided to go watch some T.V. I went to the living room and flipped it on to find that there was nothing interesting on, so I just turned it to some bad sitcom and watched that. Luckily, about five minutes into the show, the doorbell rang.

I wasn't sure what to do about it though since I didn't know what any of the Cullens actually looked like, so I went over to the window and took a quick peek. I saw a tall boy and a man in a wheelchair on the other side and figured that neither of these two men were Cullens. I went to the door and opened it cautiously. "Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked politely. The man in the wheelchair looked at me for a second before answering. "Who are you?" He asked, still eyeing me. Now I was scared that they actually were Cullens. "That depends, who are you?" I asked, trying to dodge the question. "My name is Billy Black, your turn." He said.

I remembered that Charlie said that his closest friend was named Billy Black. "Oh, you're Billy! Charlie told me about you, I'm Katrina." I said. Understanding dawned in his eyes then. "Katrina, of course. Charlie said that he was going to have a girl named Katrina here. Nice to meet you, this is my son, Jacob." He said, gesturing to the boy behind him. I kept from saying that I was actually Charlie's new daughter and went a roundabout way to continue the conversation. "Are you looking for him?" I asked conversationally after smiling politely at Jacob. Billy nodded. "Yeah we were. Do you know where he is?" He asked. I answered immediately to dodge more questions.

"Oh, yeah. He left a note saying that he went fishing. I don't know where he went, but he said he'd be back late otherwise I'd offer to let you come in and wait for him." I said, faking disappointment. Jacob spoke for the first time then. "It's okay, we know where the usual spot is. We'll go there to see him." He said, and I noticed his jacket looked a lot like one that was used for motorcycle riders, and Jacob seemed to catch my gaze. "Like my jacket or something?" He asked. "Actually yes. I noticed that it looked like a motorcycle jacket and got caught up in my thoughts. Do you have one?" I asked hoping for a yes. I was glad that I got my wish. "Yeah, do you like them?" He asked, seeming excited. I nodded, adding to his previous excitement. "That's so cool. I'll have to take you for a ride on mine sometime. How long are you in town?" He asked.

I waved my hand airily. "Oh, I'll be here for a while. You know, if it's okay, I'm pretty bored at the moment, do you mind if I come with you to go see Charlie?" I asked. Jacob looked at his dad who was looking at me. Billy answered without noticing Jacob's gaze. "I guess we could do that. Why not, come on." He said, smiling. "Thanks, let me just go turn off the T.V. and get a jacket." I said. They nodded and waited patiently for me to do the things I needed to. While upstairs grabbing my jacket, I also grabbed my key, then bounded back downstairs and joined them outside. I locked up quickly and turned back around to see Jacob helping Billy out of his chair and into the driver's seat, then go around to put the wheelchair into the bed of their truck. Jacob caught my eye and waved for me to join him on the passenger side. I followed his instructions and went over to stand by him.

"We don't have a back seat, so you'll have to ride between my dad and me, is that okay?" He asked. In answer, I hoisted myself up into the cab and scooted in to sit by Billy and fastened the seatbelt. Jacob shrugged and got in himself and fastened his own. Billy smiled at the two of us and drove out to the middle of nowhere from the looks of things. Eventually, we saw Charlie's cruiser to my relief. Billy smiled and parked next to it and Jacob got out to grab the wheelchair from the bed of the truck and brought it around to Billy. I scooted out the passenger door and made the short drop down to the ground. I walked next to Jacob silently as Billy rolled himself in the direction of the sounds of water. When we reached a certain point in the trees heading to the water though, we had to go single file so I got in behind Jacob, mostly to stay hidden.

When the trees finally opened up again, we were at a riverbank. I stayed behind Jacob though, as I heard Charlie's voice. "Hey Billy. How did you know that I was here?" He asked and I stepped out from behind Jacob. "Because they dropped by and asked, so I told them." I said and Charlie's face went from pleased to slightly scared. He must've thought that I told them everything. Billy seemed to notice Charlie's change in facial expressions, but I didn't care. Billy was supposed to be Charlie's closest friend and he didn't even tell him that he was adopting me. There was probably a reason, I just didn't care about that. "Well, I see you've met Katrina. What all did she tell you?" He asked, seeming to make sure I didn't tell them who I really was, confirming my suspicions. "Not much really, why?" Jacob replied. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Because he wanted to make sure I didn't tell you what I was really doing at his house." I said and both Billy and Jacob looked suddenly confused. Charlie sighed behind me, as I had walked in front of him to face the two men.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, urging me not to continue. "Katrina, please let me finish telling them." He asked and I was willing enough to oblige. It was his job to tell them anyway. "I wanted to wait to tell you because I know that Jacob goes over to the Cullen place pretty often, but since you went to the house and met Trina, I have to tell you now. I have been pretty lonely in the house since Bella moved out and Sue and I broke it off, so I adopted myself a daughter. She's a surprise for Bella and the rest of the Cullens, so please Jacob, don't say anything to any of them." Charlie begged. Jacob nodded, to Charlie's clear relief. "No worries Charlie. I'll keep Katrina so on the down low, I won't even think about her when I'm over there." He said and I smiled. "Thanks Jacob. But now that we're friends, I prefer to be called Trina, so please call me that. Billy you too." I added. They both smiled at me and I returned it, then turned back to Charlie.

"Now, I've got a bone to pick with you dad. Last night you yelled at me for saying that I wouldn't promise that I would never get on a motorcycle but Jacob has one and I'm sure you don't yell at him for it." I said. Charlie clearly wasn't willing to be told off again, but I heard Jacob groan in amusement. "That's because Jacob is not my son. He's Billy's, therefore, I can't yell at him for it. You however, are my daughter so I can yell at you for it." He said.

I was glad that he admitted that he couldn't yell at Jacob for his motorcycle. He had just unknowingly given me a decent weapon. I smiled internally in victory. "I'm glad you feel that way, because Jacob offered me a ride on his bike and I said that I would love to. And since you won't yell at Jacob for his motorcycle, you can't yell at him for the offer. And you can't really yell at me, because I have a leather jacket and I've seen the prices of helmets so I can buy one for myself. Therefore, I have to be off the hook because of what you said yourself." I said, smirking by the end. I heard Billy give a hearty chuckle while Jacob began roaring in laughter. "Well Charlie, you sure picked a heck of a girl to adopt. I think she'd make a good lawyer with the way she trapped you with your own words." Billy said, then turned to Jacob who had sobered up a bit. "Son, why don't you go get my fishing poll and tackle box and you can take Trina here on that ride. Just make sure that you give her that extra helmet you bought after you misplaced your first one so you are both wearing helmets. Just make sure that you don't go near the Cullen's place so that she remains the secret that Charlie wants her to be." He said.

Jacob nodded and left, leaving me with Charlie and Billy. Billy smiling and Charlie glowering at me. I shrank back a bit, but luckily, Billy saved me from Charlie. "So Charlie, are the fish biting today?" He asked, forcing Charlie to break his gaze on me to look at him. I sent Billy a thankful look that he acknowledged with a slight smile. "Oh yeah. I've already hooked a few and I've been here about an hour. I think you and I could hook quite a few since it's not raining today." He said. Right around then, Jacob came back holding a fishing poll, net, and a tackle box. "Alright, here you go. What time should we come back?" Jacob asked, handing the items to his dad. "Don't worry about me. Charlie can take me home, you just have some fun. You can take Trina to some fun places around here. Or better, take her to the Reservation if you want. You can take her to the cliffs and have a bonfire with some of your friends. You can even invite Seth and Leah. I know that they'll want to meet her." Billy replied.

Jacob smiled and turned to me, putting a hand on my back to guide me to the truck. I noticed that his hand was very warm, but didn't mention it. This time, when we reached the truck, Jacob helped me in and got in on the driver's side. "So, has Charlie taken you to La Push yet?" he asked after we were both fastened and he put the truck in drive. I shook my head. "No, but if you're going to take me for a ride on your bike, I do need to stop back off at the house and get my leather jacket." I said and Jacob nodded. "Got it. So, when did you get in town Trina?" He asked. "Friday actually. You and Billy are a couple of the first people to find out that Charlie adopted me." Jacob looked over at me curiously. "'A couple of the first people'? Who was the first?" He asked. "Um, Eric Yorkie. A friend of Bella's from high school apparently. But we met him when we were getting new sheets for my bed. I'm not sure Charlie trusts that he won't tell Bella though. But I know he trusts you, Jacob." I said, smiling.

Jacob laughed. "Okay, if we're friends now, call me Jake. All my friends do, and I'm glad you think that Charlie trusts me. I think he does too, that's why he's letting me take you with me. If he didn't trust me, I know for a fact that he'd never let you be alone with me. Well, that and the fact that my dad said that you'd make a pretty good lawyer for trapping Charlie in his own words. Good job on that by the way, it's like you were trying to make him say that." He said, complimenting me. I laughed a bit, then gave a sad smile. "Well I guess I inherited that from my birth mom. She died in a plane crash and my father skipped out when she found out that she was pregnant. My mom was a top notch lawyer who never lost a case. She was the most respected attorney in Alaska, and she wanted to make sure that I went to law school too." I said fondly.

"Well, it sounds like your birth mom wanted you to follow her dream. I don't like it when parents do that." He said. I shook my head wildly at that. "No, no! It wasn't like that, I _wanted_ to be like her. When my mom came to pick me up from day care, I was always playing with dolls and I was always holding 'trial' with them. She died when I was just three, so I barely remember her. I still want to fulfill that dream. After she died, I was put in foster care because nobody could get ahold of family who would take me. So, I'm very glad that I was adopted by Charlie because with him being a cop, I can learn the laws from him." I explained. Jacob was silent so I looked over to make sure that he was okay. "Jake are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, slightly horrified by the thought.

He shook his head, to my relief. We were almost to the house by now.

"My mom died too. Car crash. I guess hearing you lost yours too, it made me feel not so alone. Sorry, I'm getting all heavy duty on you." He apologized. "It's fine. That was actually the first time I have talked about her in a while. It was nice to talk about it with a friend. In foster care, it's pretty much a 'every kid for themselves' deal. I didn't have friends, and now, for the first time ever, I do. Thank you for being so kind. I like having friends, it's nice." I said. He pulled into the driveway and he hugged me. "Well, I like having you for a friend as well. You get what I've been through." He said, smiling at me. I returned it and opened the door. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna switch jackets, so I shouldn't be longer than two minutes, so if I take longer than that, come in after me. I'm in Bella's old room." I said laughing, as I got out. I reached into my pocket as I walked up to the front door to grab my key.

I unlocked the door and darted up to my room to change jackets. I reached into my closet and pulled my leather jacket off the nail that I hung it on and threw it onto the bed and started to undo the zipper I was currently wearing. To my displeasure, the zipper got stuck. I started yanking and tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge. I decided that I was going to throw this jacket out as soon as I could get the dang thing off. I must've passed the two minute mark, because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Trina, you okay?" Jake asked, coming into the room. He paused at the door, looking around. "Yeah, yeah, I know I totally redid the room, now can you help me with this stupid freaking zipper?" I asked, exasperated. I was still tugging on it, and he seemed to just notice my zipper issue. He came over to me, chuckling slightly. He moved my hands out of the way and gave the zipper a firm yank and it came unzipped. He laughed even harder at me trying to rip it off my arms and helped me take the jacket off.

He handed it to me and I threw it on the bed long enough for me to put my leather jacket on, then picked it back up and bounded down the stairs, Jacob on my heels. I turned to him just before we went out the door. "If we're having a bonfire, can we burn this first?" I asked. He just laughed again and shook his head. "No, sorry. The fabric would smell really bad and probably melt to the logs." He said. I frowned and walked out the door. I waited for him before locking back up. He walked right over to the truck, while I walked to the garbage can and threw the jacket into it, then walked over to the truck and got in. "Why'd you throw it away?" He asked. "Because the stupid zipper is always getting stuck and I'm tired of it. I can't sew very well, so I can't replace it. That and I just hate the dang thing." I said. He shrugged and put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

He began driving in a direction that I wasn't familiar with from the past two days. "So, why did your dad suggest going to the Reservation? What, do the Cullens avoid the Reservation or something?" I asked jokingly. I was surprised to see that Jacob had gone rigid. I was shocked at his reaction, as I didn't think it would offend him. "Jake, what did I say? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head as if to clear it. "It's fine. Yeah, the Cullens avoid coming to the Rez. I was just so shocked that you guessed correctly." He said. I nodded, understanding. "So, who are Seth and Leah? Are they friends of yours?" I asked, changing the subject. Jake nodded, seeming grateful for my subject change. "Yeah, they're good friends of mine, but I'm gonna take you around the Reservation on my bike first. It's such a good day for riding, I want to do it immediately. That's a nice jacket by the way." He said. I looked down at my own jacket and smiled.

"Thanks. One of the foster families, the dad owned a motorcycle, that was the first time I'd ever been on one. The family was pretty rich, so I got this jacket for riding on the guy's bike. It's actually the only designer thing I own. The leather was genuinely faded before it was made into a jacket so that it would look cooler. It was made to endure cold winds, so it keeps me pretty warm as well. It's my favorite jacket." I said, and Jacob looked impressed. "Well hey, at least one cool thing came out of foster care. A nice designer leather riding jacket that keeps you pretty warm. I'll admit, I'm envious." He joked. We both laughed until he suddenly broke off. "Welcome to La Push, Trina." He said, gesturing to the landscape in front of us. I was breathless at the sight. "Jake, it's gorgeous! Is this where you live?" I asked, honestly curious. He nodded, smiling at my reaction. "Nice isn't it? I love riding my bike around here." He said, pulling up to a little red house. "This is our place. It's not much, but at least it's nice enough to call home. Come on, I keep my bike in my garage." He said, getting out.

I undid my seatbelt and reached to open the door, but Jacob had beat me to it. He opened the door and reached his hand out to help me down. "Thanks." I said, shocked. He smiled at me. "No problem. I figured since I'm your first friend, I'd be nice and do this for you. I guessed that this hasn't happened before, was I right?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, this hasn't been done for me before, so thank you." I said, taking his hand and letting him help me down. As soon as I hit the ground, I pulled my hand from his in a gasp. "Your hand is so hot. Are you feeling okay, do you have a fever or something?" I asked, truly concerned for my friend. "No. I'm perfectly fine, my skin feels hot to a lot of people. I've been to a doctor for it, I'm in perfect health so you're fine." He assured me. I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to ask. But in a way, I was actually kind of hoping. Tomorrow's my first day of school and I'm scared, Renee, Charlie's ex-wife, told me about the Cullens and described them to me. Emmett Cullen is supposed to be the new gym teacher. I'm just scared he'll be suspicious of my last name." I confessed.

He laughed and shut the door. "I totally get that. I mean, Emmett's huge. I'd be terrified to play even a game of dodgeball with him..." He looked over at me and saw my expression. "And I am not helping anybody here. Sorry." He said. I gave a shaky smile and he towed me into his house. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I sat down, still kind of shaky, and he turned to me. "I'm sorry about freaking you out. Emmett may be huge and pretty strong, but he's actually very nice, and I seriously doubt that you'd be in any danger while in his presence. If anything, he'd be the one protecting you." He assured me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'm just a big wimp. Let's go have some fun, I need to calm down before I have a panic attack over nothing." I said. Jacob got up, laughing. "Give me a second. Let me go grab your helmet." He said, and disappeared down a hallway.

He came back a minute later with a black helmet in his hands. He handed it to me as I got up, and lead the way back outside. He took me around the side of the house to a little building that could be classified as a garage. He opened it up and went inside and when he came out, he was walking beside a black motorcycle. I started bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet in excitement. He laughed as he saw my reaction and flipped the kickstand into the down position and came around to help me with the helmet. After mine was on, he strapped on his own and got on the bike, then patted the seat behind him. I swung my leg over eagerly and wrapped my arms around his torso. It was odd, but he was my friend so it was like giving him a hug from behind. He put the kickstand up and kicked the bike to life. It started after just one kick and he shouted to me over the noise. "Hold on tight!"

I did so and we took off flying. It was exhilarating to feel the wind in my hair, blowing it out behind me. I began laughing with the adrenaline rush. He stopped in front of another house and got off. "So, what'd you think?" He asked as I got off myself. "It was amazing, thanks. What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around. Jacob laughed. "This is the Clearwater's house. This is Seth and Leah's place, they're brother and sister. We need to introduce you to them and invite them to the bonfire don't we?" He asked meaningfully. I laughed lightly at him. "Yeah, I guess that would make sense. Can you please help me get this helmet off though?" I asked, struggling with the strap. Jacob laughed and reached under my chin to undo the strap. He had the strap undone in under a minute, making me feel incompetent. I took the helmet off and placed it one of the handlebars, then walked around to the other side of the bike to stand next to Jacob.

He smiled down at me and walked toward the door of the house, towing me along. He knocked three times and we heard a woman call from inside. "It's open!" Jacob opened the door and walked right in, pulling me after him. "Hey, Sue. Where's Seth and Leah?" He asked. The woman looked up to see Jacob, then she saw me. "Who's this?" She asked. I smiled timidly and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Trina. I just moved to Forks and Jacob is a friend of mine. Billy suggested a bonfire and to invite Seth and Leah. Are they here?" I asked. The woman smiled at me. "Hello Trina, my name is Sue Clearwater. It's nice to meet you, and as a matter of fact, only Leah is here. Seth is out with some friends. Let me go get Leah and you guys can hunt down Seth to invite him." She said, moving towards a back door. She leaned out and hollered for Leah, and brought her head back in.

"She's coming in. I think Seth went to go hang out with Quil, Embry, and Jared down at Emily and Sam's place. You should look for him there." She told Jacob. He nodded, and a girl came through the back door. "What do you need mom?" She asked, then saw Jacob and me. "Jake, what's up, and who's this?" The girl asked. Jacob did the introductions this time. "Leah, this is Trina. She just moved to Forks and we kinda hit it off as friends. My dad suggested that we do a bonfire and mentioned that we should invite you and Seth specifically. Want to come?" He prompted. Leah looked at me and shrugged. "Why not? I've got nothing else planned for the day, when and where?" She asked, and Jacob laughed a little. "Up on the cliffs in about an hour and a half. See you there." He said and turned around, dragging me with him.

We walked over to the motorcycle and he helped me put the helmet back on, then put his own on and swung his leg over and kicked the bike to life. He looked at me and patted the seat behind him again. I giggled and swung my leg over. Once settled in on the seat, I wrapped my arms around Jacob's torso yet again and we took off flying. I kept my grip on him slightly looser as I was more relaxed with the speed now. I took the chance to get a better look at my surroundings. Everything was so beautiful, I noted. We were slowing down now, so I guessed that we were nearing the place that Sue said to look. My guess was right, because we pulled up in front of another house, this one looked as welcoming and happy as the Clearwater's. Jacob turned off the bike and got off yet again, then let me off and helped with the helmet before I even asked.

He reached under my chin and undid the strap and removed it for me. I smoothed my hair down while he removed his own and put it on the handlebar. He jerked his head in the direction of the house, telling me to follow him in, since the door was wide open. We walked up to the porch and Jacob walked right into the house. "Hey Emily! Hey guys, I want you to meet someone, this is Trina." He said, gesturing to me, still facing a group of four guys. One of them looked over at me, and suddenly dropped to his knees as he was standing up. The others went to his aid immediately, but he didn't notice. He was still staring at me, and I found it comforting. "Seth, Seth! Snap out of it man, come on, what's wrong?" One of them called, frantic. Jacob and two of the others remained calm, looking from Seth to me and back again. "Embry, chill. He just imprinted on her. I did the same thing when it happened for me. I was standing up, I saw her eyes, and I dropped to my knees, just staring at her." Jacob said, helping Seth up.

I was confused, what were they talking about? And what did Jacob mean by 'Seth imprinted on me'? Curious and startled, I asked as much. Seth came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, then lead me to a chair. "I think you should sit down before we tell you." He said. I sat obediently and looked up at them all. Jacob sighed and spoke. "Trina, I need you to believe us when we tell you, because it's the truth. The catch is, Seth has to tell you though. I can't as much as I wish I could. I'll talk to the others about the bonfire, but I need you to listen to Seth and believe him, okay?" He asked, and I nodded. He turned to the other three and they all went outside, leaving me and Seth alone. "Okay, I don't really know how to explain this to you, but I'll give it my best shot." He started, looking down at me seeming nervous. "Do you believe in myths? Like werewolves and stuff like that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I believe in that stuff. I find werewolves fascinating." I said, and he seemed grateful of that. "Good. Because I am a werewolf. A few people in the tribe have the gene to turn into wolves, and my sister and I have it. So does Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Jared. There's actually quite a few of us." He said. I nodded, believing him easily. "That's so cool! Is that why Jacob's skin is so hot? He helped me out of the truck and his skin was burning hot." I said, and he nodded. "Yeah, all of us who are wolves have that trait. Now imprinting is kind of weird. The way Jacob described it to me is that it's kind of like love at first sight, buy more binding. We imprint on our one true soul mate, the one that we're supposed to be with forever. I imprinted on you when I looked in your eyes. Did you feel anything when that happened?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I felt like I was looking into my future and all I saw was you. Is that supposed to happen?" I asked, and Seth shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. We only imprint once in our lives." He said.

My head was spinning, but I couldn't help believing him and feeling flattered. "Well I'm glad to know that I was meant for somebody. Especially a wolf, that's just awesome. So, are you going to come to the bonfire in about an hour? Billy suggested it to Jacob and said to invite you and Leah. We already stopped by your house and she said that she would come. You can invite a few of your friends if you want. The bonfire is supposed to be like a 'welcome to Forks' thing for me. I just moved here because I just got adopted." I explained. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. "I'd love to come. I'll even run to the store here on the Reservation and go get some marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers to make s'mores." He said. I looked up and smiled. "It's very comfortable right here. You're very warm." I said, giggling. Seth laughed as well and leaned into me. I sighed in happiness. "So this is what it feels like." I said absently.

He looked down at me, confused. "What what feels like?" He asked and I laughed. "At some of my old schools, I've heard the girls say how in love they were with their boyfriends, and that their boyfriends were the one and only person for them. Now I know what they were talking about." I heard his soft laugh and felt his arms tighten around me. Jacob walked in right then and took the two of us in. "Well, I see that you took the news well then Trina." He said. I broke away from Seth -unwillingly- to better face him. "Yeah. You're a wolf as well according to him and that's why your skin was so hot." I said. Jake nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, there's two packs in La Push. Mine, and Emily's fiancée's. His name is Sam, do you want to invite him to the bonfire as well?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at Seth. "Is he nice?" I asked and they both laughed. "Yeah, Sam's nice enough. I can invite him while going to get the stuff for the s'mores if you want me too." He offered. I smiled and nodded at him.

"I would love that. But I'm kind of nervous. We only have about 45 minutes to get the firewood and everything we need up to the cliffs." All of the boys laughed and Seth put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that. If you think a motorcycle is fast -because we heard the bike-, you should seriously try riding on the back of one of us. In fact, let's go now, I'll take you to the store with me come on." He said, getting up and running out the door. I ran after him but when I got outside, I only saw a big sandy wolf standing next to the motorcycle. This was going to take some getting used to. "Seth?" I asked, hoping I didn't look like an idiot. The wolf whined and crouched down. I looked back at Jacob, who nodded. "It's him, just trust him. And believe me, the speed is better than the bike." He said.

I laughed and walked toward the giant wolf and swung my leg over his back. The wolf stood up and I grabbed two fistfuls of sandy fur in shock with the movement. The wolf looked at me on his back the best he could, as if asking if I was ready. "I'm ready, let's go." I said, smiling. At least I was warm, I thought with an internal chuckle, Seth seemed much warmer now that he was covered in fur. At my words, he took off like a rocket. It felt like riding a horse, but I knew we were definitely going much faster. Jacob was right about the speed, it really was better than the motorcycle. We stayed in the trees to stay out of sight of anybody else. We had traveled about a half mile when Seth finally stopped and crouched down for me to get off.

After I was off, he walked a little ways to my left until he disappeared. I was getting scared now. I had bad issues when it came to abandonment, I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. I curled up in a ball on the ground and started rocking back and forth trying to calm down. There was no need to panic, I tried convincing myself. I was so busy trying to prevent a panic attack that I didn't even hear Seth come back. "Trina? Are you alright, did you get hurt on the ride, what happened?" He asked frantically. I was still unable to breathe right, and I realized that I was shaking. He got down next to me to try to get me to answer him. Instead, I leaned into him, trying to slow my breathing and stop shaking. He held me and waited patiently for me to be able to speak. Finally after about five minutes, I was breathing normally and had stopped shaking. "Sorry about that." I started.

"I know this is going to sound pathetic, but I have issues with people leaving. It's really common with kids in foster care. I probably should have warned you sooner." I said, waiting for him to laugh at me. Instead, he shocked me by hugging me closer to him. "I'm sorry. I should've told you that I'd have to leave you alone for a few minutes before we left. That was a very stupid thing to miss, can you forgive me?" He asked, eyes burning with sincerity. I nodded, shocked that he was blaming himself, and got up. "Come on. We don't have that much time to invite the others and get the stuff and get up there." I said, offering my hand to help him up. He took it, but didn't use to to help himself up. He pushed himself off the ground and held my hand as we walked out of the trees. We came out behind a small building where a group of a bunch of guys were hanging out. They all had to be wolves as well because it was getting very cold and they were all without shirts.

They turned toward us when Seth and I emerged from the trees. They all shouted his name when they saw him and started laughing. I guessed that them being in complete unison didn't happen often. "Hey Seth, who's the girl?" One of them asked, pointing to me. "New girlfriend?" He added. Seth shook his head, glaring at him. "No Paul, this is Trina, my imprint." He said, effectively shutting the man, who I now knew as Paul up. "Jake says there's a bonfire welcoming her to Forks up on the cliffs in about a half hour. You guys want to come. There's going to be s'mores and I'm pretty sure Trina wouldn't mind having roasted hot dogs, would you?" He said, directing the last question at me. "No, I'd love to roast some hot dogs as well. I'm starving so I'm pretty sure I should eat soon." I said, and Seth chuckled. "So, you guys wanna come? You heard her, hot dogs and s'mores are going to be a part of the equation." He prodded. The boys all looked at each other, then back at me. The biggest one stepped forward and spoke. "If you're sure it's okay with your imprint, we'd love to come." He said, earning himself a glare from Seth.

"Come on, Sam. You could've just asked her if she was cool with it for sure." He said, sounding irritated. The man that Seth had addressed as Sam looked at me. "My apologies. Are you sure it's okay that we come to your bonfire?" He asked, and I was slightly shocked. "I never knew that a leader of a pack of werewolves could be so polite. Yeah, it's cool that you come, just make sure you don't eat all the hot dogs before I can grab one for myself. I don't want to have to order pizza later." I said, joking. Everyone laughed at my comment. "Well then, I guess we'll see you at the cliffs in a half hour. Let's go guys." Said the one that Seth had called Sam. They all nodded and took off into the woods. Seth laughed and put his arm around my waist. "Good call on telling them to save you some hot dogs because one of us can eat an entire package of 16 by ourselves." He said, leading me into the store.

He towed me around as he went to different isles, grabbing four boxes of graham crackers, two bags of marshmallows, and a whole box of chocolate bars. Then he dragged me over to the refrigerated section and grabbed three packages of 32 hot dogs and pulled me up front. He put the stuff up at the register and paid for the items. When we left, he said that we needed to stop back off at his house to grab some things before we went up to the cliffs, so we walked back to his house. When we arrived, Leah had just left so it looked like we wouldn't be going up to the cliffs with her. Seth came back from a room with two leather cords holding pieces of fabric around both of his ankles. I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't catch it. We walked out the front door and he stopped to grab some camping forks and handed them to me. "Unfortunately you're going to have to hold all the stuff because it's hard to hold a couple of bags in my mouth in wolf form." He said, handing me the bags and the camping forks.

"It's cool, as long as I have at least some fingers to hold on with, I'll be fine." I said. Seth chuckled and fell forward. It was absolutely incredible to watch, one second it was Seth falling forward, the next the sandy wolf was standing there. He crouched down for me to get on and I swung my leg over his back yet again and rearranged the bags on my arms so that could hold on to the camp forks and his fur at the same time. This time though, I didn't wait for Seth to look back at me. Once I was situated, I let him know. "Okay I'm good Seth, let's go. I can see that Jacob started the fire already, there's smoke coming from the east cliffs." I said and Seth took off running. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that it didn't shock me as it had last time to be riding on his back.

It actually felt comforting.

We got to the cliffs sooner than I would've thought possible with him carrying me and the stuff for the food. But sure enough, after about twenty minutes, Seth was slowing down to a walk as we neared the site of the bonfire. He let me off and winked before going off to turn back into a human. I stayed calm this time and paced back and forth waiting for him to come back. When he did, he seemed glad to see me standing up and waiting for him. "No panic attack this time?" He asked, making sure. I shook my head, earning a smile from him. "Nope. Thanks for the wink, I think that helped keep me calm." I said as he reached for the bags. He took them and the camp forks and we walked in the direction of the smoke.

We finally got to the little circle of people and sat down in between Jacob and Leah. Jacob smiled at us, but Leah looked confused at the sight of Seth holding my hand. He had taken it just before we had reached the group of wolves. "Seth, I don't mean to pry, but why are you holding her hand?" She asked politely. "I'm surprised Jake didn't tell you. I imprinted on her. Honestly, nobody told you, everybody else knew I'm shocked that nobody told you." He said, pulling out the hot dogs and handing everyone a fork. Leah looked at Jacob, scowling. "Yeah, I'm shocked that nobody told me either. Well, I guess this bonfire is now a dual purpose: welcoming Trina to Forks, and welcoming her into the family." She said. I blushed deeply at the last comment. "Thanks for that Leah, but let's just stick with the whole new to Forks part." I said. Everyone laughed but me and Seth. "You got it, welcome to Forks, Trina." Sam said. The one named Paul looked at me, a curious look in his eye. "Is Trina your real name, or is it short for something?" He asked, putting a hot dog on his fork.

I laughed slightly. "It's short for Katrina. I've been called Kat, Treeny, and Trina. I liked Trina the best, so I mostly go by that and I would appreciate it if everyone here called me that as well. Seriously, if any of you call me by the other two nicknames, I will kill, especially with the second one." I said seriously. They all laughed and agreed. "Well Trina, I'm Jared. Jacob says that you just got adopted by someone in Forks. Who is it?" Asked a boy. I glared at Jacob briefly before speaking. "At the moment, I'm not allowed to tell. I'm kind of a surprise for a family member of my new dad. Sorry that I can't tell you, but the second I can, I will tell all of you." I promised. They all complained naturally, but thankfully didn't touch the subject again. Instead, they all cracked jokes at each other's expense and told stories that sometimes left me clutching my sides and in tears from laughter. Eventually we got to the s'mores making part of the bonfire, which I was looking forward to the most.

Seth handed me my first few marshmallows and put them on the fork. I pulled it back from the fire when the marshmallows were perfectly roasted for my taste. I was glad that I had two on there, because Seth pulled one off and popped it in his mouth laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Hey, hand me some crackers and chocolate, you marshmallow thief." I said jokingly, still laughing. He put his hand to his chest in mock horror. "'Marshmallow thief'? I'm offended. It merely jumped off your fork and into my mouth. The marshmallow is to blame, not me." He said, and everyone burst out laughing. "Oh, would you just hand me some crackers and chocolate already, my marshmallow is getting cold and if it gets cold, the s'more won't be as gooey." I said. He laughed and reached into the bag to hand me some chocolate and some crackers. I was enjoying myself plenty up here, I never knew that hanging out with a bunch of werewolves could be so much fun.

I had lost track of time completely and was shocked to see that when I looked up, the sun was setting. An unexpected shiver ran down my spine as it had gotten colder and I hadn't even realized it. Seth noticed my shiver and put his arm around me. I instantly felt much warmer and leaned in to enjoy it. Jacob jumped suddenly and pulled out a phone, then sighed. "No matter how good a night is going, it always has to end. I have to get her back to Forks, sorry guys." He said. Everyone groaned, flattering me. Seth's groan was the loudest though, making me feel immensely special. I laughed at the reactions of the disappointed wolves. "Sorry guys, but it's my first day of school tomorrow and I've got to get to sleep early tonight." I explained. Seth got up with me and Jacob. "At least let me run you back to Jake's house." He begged.

I almost gave in, but I remembered that Charlie was giving Billy a ride home. "Sorry, but if you take me back, I'm gonna want you to come with us all the way back to my house and that would tell you who adopted me. But if you want, I can call Jacob to bring me back here so that we can hang out after I get my homework done." I offered. Seth sighed, realizing that this was the best he was going to get and nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow, I guess." He said, giving me a hug. It was so warm that when I broke away, I started to shiver. Everyone laughed and I could've sworn I heard Paul making fun of it, but Jacob pulled me after him before I could ask. I hadn't realized just how cold it had gotten sitting in front of a fire and between two werewolves. Now, I was shivering so violently, it felt more like tremors. "I hope you don't mind taking the bike back, I don't want to make you even colder, but I can't exactly run back in wolf form with the situation." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't mind, just make sure you get back to your house fast. Now that I'm not sitting sandwiched between two wolves, it's freezing." I said, surprised that I was able to speak clearly. He nodded and put the helmet on me and threw his leg over the bike and kicked it to a start. I didn't wait for him to pat the seat behind him, I threw my leg over the second the motorcycle was started and hugged Jacob a little tighter than I had earlier, just to get warm. He took off like a shot once he was sure that I was settled just fine in order to get me back to his place as fast as he could. He must've been going pretty fast, because we were back at his house in fifteen minutes. He helped me with my helmet and pulled me inside after it was off. Charlie greeted us with a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hands. "hey kids, have fun today?" He asked.

Jacob responded before I could. "Yeah, tons. She's just cold from the drop in temperature from going from sitting by a roaring fire to not." He said, sitting be down by the radiator. He sat down next to me and started rubbing my arm warming me even more with the temperature of his skin, while making it seem like he was trying to warm me with friction. I threw him a grateful glance and smiled at him. He returned the smile almost immediately, still rubbing my arm. "So who all came to the bonfire?" Billy asked. Jacob listed off a few names in answer. "Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Sam. Seth seemed to hit it off with Trina quite well. I think he has a thing for her now." He said. It was such a small number of names, but it seemed like such a large group up on the cliffs. Charlie smirked and gave a little chuckle. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that Sue and I broke it off, otherwise things would be rather interesting." He said. At that, my eyes widened. "You used to date Sue Clearwater? Yeah, that would've been really awkward." I said. Charlie set his mug down and stood up. "Well, I'll go get the car started. Trina, you should thank Billy and Jacob for giving you that ride earlier." He said, and walked out the door.

The second it shut behind him, Billy turned to Jacob. "You said that Seth has quite a thing for Trina? What happened?" He asked. I answered before Jacob could. "He imprinted on me, is that bad or something?" I asked, confused by Billy's sudden urgency. He looked at me in astonishment. "He imprinted on you? How did you take finding out what he is?" He asked me. This time, Jacob answered before I could. "She took it amazingly well. Seth even offered to give her a ride on his back to the store and she accepted it five minutes after finding out that we turn into giant dogs." He said. We heard a car horn honk twice, showing that Charlie was getting impatient. "Ah, got to go. Thanks for that ride earlier though. I appreciate it, and the bonfire sure beat sitting at home watching some mindless boring sitcom." I said, laughing then turned on my heel and darted out the door. I knew as I got into the cruiser that I couldn't tell Charlie the truth about what really happened with Seth.

I had figured that out the second Jacob took the roundabout way telling his dad in Charlie's presence. I got in and buckled my seatbelt, then leaned back in the seat, enjoying the fact that Charlie had the heat on, though it was nothing compared to Seth's warmth. "So, you and Seth hit it off huh? What do you think of him?" Charlie asked, almost reading my mind of who I was thinking about. I laughed a little, trying to figure out how to describe it to him. "he's very nice and sweet. He's a real gentleman too. Honestly, he's the nicest guy I've ever met." I said, summing it up lamely. He laughed, seeming to buy it. It was going to be hard keeping a secret from him. "Yeah, Seth and Leah are really nice kids. But since you and Seth hit it off, I guess it's a good thing that things didn't really work out with his mom." He said. It wasn't a long drive back to Forks, so we were back in city limits within fifteen to twenty minutes.

When we got back home, Charlie asked the question that I was waiting for. "You didn't tell anybody else that I adopted you, did you?" He asked. I shook my head and saw relief in his eyes. "No I didn't. They asked who adopted me, but all I said was that I was supposed to be a surprise for a family member of the person that adopted me. I never once mentioned your name, or even that I was adopted by a cop." I said, reassuring him. He smiled, glad that I didn't say anything. We went in and he told me to go straight to bed after dinner. I agreed and went to the kitchen to pull out some spaghetti noodles and a jar of spaghetti sauce, then got cooking. Charlie went out to the garage to put the fish he had caught in the freezer, then flipped on the T.V. He seemed to trust me in the kitchen enough to not stand behind me and watch me cook. I strained the noodles and poured the sauce onto the noodles and mixed it in, then called for Charlie. "Dinner's ready, come and get it!" I called, and heard his footsteps lead into the kitchen as I reached to grab a couple of plates.

"Cool, what's for dinner?" He asked, taking the plate I handed him. "Spaghetti, I hope you don't mind." I said, scooping some onto my plate. He shook his head, and scooped some onto his. "No, I don't mind. I do love spaghetti, so it's fine. Make sure that you brush your teeth before you go to bed." He reminded me, sitting down at the table. I giggled a little. "I will. Are you going to be here for breakfast, or will I be eating alone?" I asked. "I'll be here for breakfast, but I always leave first thing after, so you'll have to get yourself cleaned up and out of here on time. Can you do that?" He asked, shoveling a huge bite of spaghetti into his mouth. I nodded, my mouth full as well. We continued eating, then when we were both done, Charlie offered to do the dishes so that I could get to bed early. I trudged upstairs after agreeing and went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. After I was done, I went into my room and got into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe how long this chapter is. Don't worry, the Cullens will be coming in next chapter, I just needed to add a little romance for Trina. Things will get interesting for her... *evil laugh* R&amp;R guys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 6

That night, I dreamed of Seth. We were walking along the beach there at La Push holding hands. We were laughing at some joke he just told and then suddenly a man lunged at me. My dream was now a nightmare, because I had recognized this man. He had attacked me in Alaska a few years back. Seth had pulled me back behind him and lunged forward and transformed into a wolf and met his attack head on. I was terrified for Seth as he attacked the man with the dreadlocks. **(A/N just had to do it. I had to make drama!)** "Seth! Please no! He'll kill you!" I yelled, but Seth ignored me.

I was amazed that Seth was actually winning the fight, and even more amazed that Seth was tearing him to pieces, though there was no blood. A piece of his arm was still twitching and started to drag itself toward me. I lurched upright in bed with a scream. I reached over to check the time on my phone. It read 6:45 in the morning and I heard Charlie run across the hall and burst into my room. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He demanded. "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I assured him, rubbing my eyes. Charlie was clearly in the process of getting dressed when my scream alerted him, as his shirt was only partly buttoned up. "Okay, well you should probably get dressed then. You are going to have to leave by 7:15 to get to school on time." He said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but in order to get dressed, that would require you to leave my room." I pointed out. He nodded immediately. "Yeah, well I'll just do that then. See you down at breakfast." He said awkwardly and exited my room quickly. As soon as the door shut, I went to my closet and picked out another of my new shirts, a baby pink long sleeve with a lace heart in the middle. I put the shirt on my bed and went to my dresser to pull out a pair of blue skinny jeans and put those on the bed as well and grabbed my new black boots. Five minutes later, I was dressed and heading to brush my hair.

As I yanked the brush through my tangled hair, I could smell Charlie making some eggs and bacon. Once my hair was smooth, I bounded down the stairs and saw him putting a bit of both onto a plate for me. "I hope you don't mind me making you breakfast. I know that you wanted kitchen duty, but I figured I should at least make you breakfast." He said, handing me a fork. I took it and sat down and started eating. "Hey Charlie?" I asked after my first bite. "Yeah?" I chuckled awkwardly. "Um, I just realized that you never showed me where the school is. Can you give me directions so that I can ride my bike there?" I asked him. Charlie laughed. "How about I give you a ride. I'll drive a block past the school and you can walk back to it. I'll 'go on patrol' so that I can pick you up later." He suggested.

"You can drive me to school, but you can't pick me up. I'll just walk home, I don't mind. I'll go up and brush my teeth and grab my backpack and be right back down." I said, getting up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, I don't have to leave for another little while and I can delay just a little bit on getting to work. Finish your breakfast, and then do all that stuff. Now, are you sure you want to walk home? It's kind of a long walk." He said, making sure.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Walking is good exercise and it's not like it'll kill me to get a decent walk in." I said, finishing off the eggs. He nodded, and sighed as I went upstairs. "Hey! You didn't even touch the bacon!" He hollered after me. "I only eat turkey bacon!" I yelled back down as I got to the bathroom. I hurried being through and quick. After my teeth were brushed, I went into my room and grabbed my backpack. For some reason, as I was going back downstairs, I felt excited like something good was going to happen today. Granted, I was going to be petrified with fear entering gym class, but right now, I couldn't wait to actually see Emmett Cullen. I bounded down the stairs, backpack over my shoulder house key in pocket, and I was ready to face what would be by far, the worst day of my arrival in Forks. Charlie was standing by the front door when I got down there. "Okay, are you ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yep. Got my notebooks, pens and pencils, wallet, and my key. So, yeah, I got everything." I said, checking off everything.

He opened the door for me and we walked out to the cruiser. I had brought a loose piece of paper and a pencil so that I could write down the directions to the school. He got in and drove slow enough for me to write down the directions , but fast enough to where nothing would look odd. He drove up past the school as he said he would and let me out a block away. "Have a great first day, Trina. And whatever you think, don't let Emmett scare you." He said as I got out. I nodded and shut the door, watching as he drove away. I took a deep breath and walked back down toward the school. My block-long walk seemed so short, it surprised me. I soon found myself shoving the directions into my backpack and walking in the front door. As I walked in, I spotted the office immediately. There were already a few students in the halls, so I quickly walked into the office, not wanting to attract too much attention.

It was nice and warm in the office, drying my hair since it started to mist when I walked back. When the door shut behind me, the woman behind the counter looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked. I nodded, walking up to the counter. "Uh, yeah. I'm Trina, I'm new." I said. The woman- Mrs. Cope her nameplate read- nodded. "Yes, of course. Trina Swan right? Don't worry, we promised Charlie that we wouldn't say that he was your dad to Emmett Cullen. Well, I have your schedule for you and a map of the school as well." She said, pulling out some papers and putting them on the counter. She went through the classes with me, and highlighted the fastest way to each class on the map for me. Then she handed me a slip for each teacher to sign. She handed me the papers and wished me luck and hoped that I would enjoy my first day.

I nodded and exited the office, then went to look for my locker. Ms. Cope had highlighted the way to my locker from the office for me. I followed the map and found it pretty easily. I looked down to see that the map also had my combination, then put it in. It had appeared that while I was in the office getting things in order, the school had become even more populated because now the halls were crowded by kids getting to their lockers. Quite a few people stared at me as I put some of my binders and notebooks in my locker so that my bag wouldn't be too heavy. I ignored everybody and looked at my schedule to see what my first class was.

First period was my favorite subject, English. The bell rang and I followed the map to the class. I walked in the room shyly and handed my slip to the teacher, who's nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason. He signed it and handed me a list of the reading materials and told me to pick a seat. Unfortunately for me, the only open seat happened to be in the front row and it was the farthest one from the door. I opened my notebook and took notes as he began a lecture about the story of _Romeo and Juliet_. I was lucky about that because that was my favorite Shakespeare play. "Now, does anybody have an opinion on any of the scenes?" He asked. My hand shot up immediately. Mr. Mason looked impressed and called on me.

"Trina, what is your opinion and of what scene?" He asked. "Well, the balcony scene. Most people often comment how stupid and creepy it is that Romeo was outside Juliet's balcony but it wasn't. It was an act of love that he was there. I mean, he compares her to the sun, probably meaning to say how radiant she is and he says that he wishes he could be a glove of hers so that he can touch her face. Then when she talks, he says that he wants her to speak again and calls her an angel. Then she says that if he loves her, she will no longer be a Capulet. I mean, in the balcony scene, they pretty much declare their love for each other. It isn't creepy or stupid, it's loving and sweet." I said. Mr. Mason nodded, seeming impressed.

"That's a very nice opinion of the balcony scene. Does anybody disagree with Trina or have anything that they would like to add to her opinion?" He asked, and I was surprised that nobody raised their hand. "Well then, let's talk some more about the tragedy of both of their deaths. Anybody want to share what they think of them?" He asked. Nobody put their hands up, so I sighed and raised mine again. He pointed to me to call on me. I put my hand down and started up again. "They are truly tragic. But in a way, the sweetest thing that both Romeo and Juliet do throughout the story. Juliet fakes her own death so that she gets off the hook with an arranged marriage and she expects that when she wakes up, she can marry Romeo. But when she comes to the crypt and finds her supposedly dead, he drinks poison to be with her. It sucks because she wakes up just as he takes his final breath and then dies in the presence of his one and only true love. Then a huge mob comes to the crypt that they are both in and Juliet knows that if she is found alive, she'll be taken and forced to marry someone she doesn't love. So she kisses him, knowing that there will still be poison left on his lips. But she also figures that it won't act fast enough so she takes a dagger and stabs herself in the chest with it, killing herself." I concluded.

He smiled at me, seeming proud. "That was absolutely inspired Trina, thank you for your insight." he praised. I smiled timidly at the compliment and the bell rang. I put my notebook and new textbook in my bag and stood up. A girl introduced herself to me as we exited the class. "Hi, I'm Jennifer. You're the new girl right?" She asked in a slight Cajun accent, reaching her hand out. I took it and we shook hands. "Trina, nice to meet you Jennifer." I said, walking to my locker to put my book in it. I was lucky enough that I got a locker in between the English classroom and my next class. "So, what's your next class Trina?" She asked me. I looked down at my schedule to check. "Uh, trig with Mr. Varner." I said, and she smiled.

"Same here, I'll walk with you." She offered. "That would be great, thanks." I said, shutting the locker door. We both walked in the direction of the classroom when I saw him walking by. He was more muscled than my worst fears, but luckily, he didn't notice my gaze. Jennifer, however, did and waited until after he passed to talk. "That's the new gym teacher, Coach Cullen. I didn't know anybody could have muscles that huge unless they were in MMA but apparently I was wrong. Don't let him intimidate you though, he started at the beginning of the year and we were all scared at first, but he's actually really cool." She assured me. I nodded weakly and gathered myself. "So what period do you have him?" I asked curiously. She laughed at my obvious nerves. "Fifth, right after lunch, you?" She asked and I looked down at my schedule. "Fourth, right before lunch. Any advice on what not to do? I really don't want to piss him off." I asked, desperate. "Do what he says and do not, under any circumstances correct him or talk back." She advised as we turned into the room.

I stopped at the front of the room and handed Mr. Varner the paper that he needed to sign and he handed it back along with a textbook. I quickly scanned the room for an open seat and found one next to a nice looking boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. I went and sat down, then pulled out my math notebook and took the needed notes for this class with ease, as math was my second best subject. I didn't really like math, but I was good at it. This class seemed to fly by really fast because the bell rang what felt like sooner than last time. Maybe the day was rushing to get me to gym just to torture me. The boy next to me grabbed my backpack and handed it to me, then introduced himself. "Hi, my name is James. You're Trina, the new girl right?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks for helping me with my backpack. It's nice to meet you James." I said pleasantly.

He smiled at me. "So, how are you liking your first day at Forks High?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's going okay I guess." I said, heading to the door. "That's good. Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked. I laughed a little at the goofy smile on his face. "Is your next class French, or in that general direction?" I asked, turning in the direction of French class from the map. He turned the same way when I did. "Biology, and it's actually a few doors down from French. So, can I walk you there?" He asked. I laughed and jerked my head in the direction. "Sure, why not?" I said. James happily walked to my side. "So, maybe if you're not busy later, we could go out for dinner?" He asked, seeming nervous.

I turned to face him. "Are you asking me out?" I asked. We had reached the classroom for French when he answered me. "Well, that depends. Do you want to?" He asked again. I sighed. "Well, first of all, you don't even know me that well. And second f all, I just moved here, so I don't think I'm ready to go out on a date quite yet, but when I am ready, I'll let you know if I'm up for it." I told him. He nodded, clearly discouraged. "Yeah, that'll be cool. When you're up for it of course." He said, then turned and walked toward his next class. I sighed and turned into French, wondering how I'd let him down easy. This period seemed to fly by faster than last, making me nervous as I walked out of the classroom to head to gym. My breathing started to pick up as I passed Jennifer on the way there. "Good luck!" She said, heading to class.

I gave a shaky smile back and a half-hearted thumbs up. My breath started toward hyperventilation as I entered the gym. I was, unfortunately the first one there, leaving me alone. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me gasp in shock. I looked up to see Emmett Cullen standing behind me. "Are you alright?" You're breathing kinda hard there." He said. I couldn't help but stare for a minute before I answered. "Yeah. I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess. Um, I need you to sign this for me to take back to the office later." I said, handing him the paper. He took it with a smile and signed it, then handed it back to me. "Well, most people take their time getting here, you're about five minutes early compared to all the others. So, let me find you a uniform and you can go get ready." He said. I smiled, absolutely terrified. "Well, if I'm five minutes early, what am I going to do for the remainder of the time?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He laughed, seeming to make it easy. "Well, if you want, you can tell me a little bit about yourself. I heard that you aren't even telling any of the teachers your last name. Can you tell me?" He asked.

Oh, crap! I was hoping this wouldn't happen, my nerves were going to make the truth fall out. "Um, Swan actually. And I totally didn't mean to tell you that, this is going to get interesting." I said, muttering the last part. "Why didn't you mean to tell me your last name? Afraid that I was going to ask questions? Because if so, you were right." He said. I groaned and sighed. "Okay, okay. Just because my last name is Swan doesn't mean you have to ask questions. My name was Swan before I got adopted, just so you know, so there's no need for an interrogation." I said. My words seemed to stop him before he could start questioning me. "You're adopted? I am too. That's really cool, you're the first student I've had that was adopted too." He said, clearly enthusiastic. I smiled, Charlie's plan worked like a charm. "Really, well I guess I'm honored to be your first adopted student." I said, blushing slightly.

He laughed again and tossed me a uniform. "So, did your parents drop you off or something?" He asked. I laughed at his good guess. "Uh, yeah. They can't pick me up though, so I'm going to walk home." I said, shrugging. He turned to face me full on. "If your parents dropped you off, you don't live close enough to walk. I'll drive you after school. Meet me back here after final period and I'll take you home." He said. I was petrified, this could not be happening. He would find out who adopted me if he took me home. Unless I had him drop me off a few blocks away. I forced a smile, liking the plan, and answered him. "Okay, thanks. I'd love to get a ride." I said. "Well, I guess I better go get changed. What exactly is up for today anyway?" I asked. He chuckled at my curiosity. "Basketball for the guys, volleyball for the girls. You do know how to play that right?" **(A/N: I couldn't think of something for gym, so I went with the movie. Ironic right, both first days and they have that?)** He asked. I nodded, with a slight grimace, and he noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can play volleyball, and fairly well, but I don't really like it. I prefer to ice skate, but I'll play, none the less." I said. I heard him laugh as I walked to get changed. I rolled my eyes and went into the girls locker room and stripped and changed into the gym clothes that I was given. I came back out to see the rest of the students coming in and going into the locker rooms. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that I came five minutes before everyone else." I said, laughing and put my hair into a ponytail. He laughed with me and pulled me aside. "After gym, I saw that you have lunch. I want you to stay back after class and have lunch with me." He said, and I nodded. he threw me a quick smile and called everyone to order as they came out. "Alright everyone! Boys on one side, you'll be playing basketball, girls on the other, you're playing volleyball. Let's go!" He shouted. The blow of his whistle startled me considering how loud it was and how close I was to him. Everybody seemed to not want to make him mad, so they ran over to their designated sides.

I just looked at them and walked over to where the girls were calmly. I was handed a ball and told that I was serving first. I sighed and walked to the back of the group and got into position, then tossed the ball up and hit it as hard as I could. The other team dived for the ball and missed. My team gave me high fives for making the first point and I saw Coach Cullen look at me approvingly. It continued like that for the remainder of the hour; my team scored every point, while the other team was getting frustrated. The bell finally rang and everybody went to their locker rooms. I followed the girls in and hit the shower. After I was done, I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and went out into the gym and hunt around on the bleachers.

After everybody left, Coach Cullen came over to me. "Ready for lunch?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready Coach." I replied. "Tell you what, you can call me Emmett when we're not in class. Especially since I'm giving you a ride home later, we can be friends as well." He said. I smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad that I have a few friends here at school that way I'm not only friends with a bunch of people who live in La Push." I said. Emmett whipped his head around toward me. "La Push? Do you know Jacob Black?" He asked. I remembered what Jacob said about keeping me so on the down low that he wouldn't even think about me when he was over at the Cullen's place. I quickly lied to keep myself safe. "I'm really bad with names, so I'm not sure. Sorry." I said. I thought that he could see right through the lie, so I was stunned that he actually bought it.

"Okay. But I hope you don't mind why I asked you to have lunch with me. My dad is coming to eat with me, and since you said that you were adopted, I thought you might want to talk about how you're adjusting to it. But if you don't want to, you can go ahead to the cafeteria." He said. "You invited me to eat with you because you actually cared about how I'm adjusting to being adopted? That is so nice Emmett. I appreciate that, and I would love to have lunch with you and your dad." I said, smiling. He smiled as well. "Come on, I'll walk you to the teacher's lounge. That's where we're eating, my dad is probably already here." He said. I got curious about something and voiced my question. "Do we have to go through the cafeteria to get there?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah actually. It should be interesting since everyone is scared of me. If everyone sees me taking you to lunch, they will undoubtedly ask you what you did to piss me off. I would appreciate the truth that I invited you to eat with me. It would make it so you won't have such a tough time here. I was never made fun of for being adopted because my classmates were all scared of me, much like my students. But you, you can be made fun of, so I'm protecting you from that by having you eat with me. You'll be pretty well respected around here." He explained.

I was stunned that he was willing to protect me from being a victim of bullying. We must've been close to the cafeteria by then, because he put his hand on my back to guide me. My guess was right, because we turned and entered the cafeteria. It happened pretty fast, first one person saw us and went silent, then the rest of the room went silent as they saw me walking beside Emmett. He leaned down and whispered in my ear to ignore them. I did as told and thought of where I was going to have him drop me off. We passed through another door and I now knew we were in the teacher's lounge. A tall blonde man stood up and smiled at Emmett, who smiled back. "Hey dad. I want you to meet one of my students. This is Trina, she just got adopted and today is her first day. Trina, this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen." He said gesturing to each of us.

Carlisle reached his hand out to shake mine and I did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Trina." He said with a pleasant smile. I was surprised at how cold his hand was, like Emmett's. "As with you, Mr. Cullen. I was surprised that Emmett invited me to eat with the two of you until he told me that it was to talk with me about how I was adjusting to being adopted. I hope you don't mind me crashing your lunch with him." I said, trying to be modest like I was taught, and blushing majorly. Carlisle looked at Emmett with a wider smile. "I'm glad you invited her to eat with us, especially since she's adopted." He said. He returned his gaze to me then. "So, Trina, who adopted you? Maybe we know your parents." He said. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I'm supposed to be a surprise for a family member of my dad's." I said. Carlisle looked suspicious, but didn't press the issue. Instead, he gestured for me to sit down and pushed a tray of food toward me. So, if you can't tell us who adopted you, that's no problem. How are you adjusting though?" He asked curiously. I took a bite of the pizza on the tray and ate it quickly, then answered. "I'm adjusting fairly well. It happened quite recently, but I'm finding myself feeling really at home here in Forks. But, then again, it is quite cold here. I was born in Alaska, and I love the cold. So I guess that in a way, this reminds me of home, and makes me feel comfortable" I confided.

Carlisle reached across the table and put a cold hand on mine. There was something about the touch that seemed familiar, I just couldn't place it. "It's good that you feel comfortable here. It seems that you are where you belong. How well are you making friends here?" He asked. Before I could open my mouth, Emmett responded. "She's actually been to La Push, and I think she made some friends here. But I don't know who, she says she's bad with names, so she probably can't list them off." I smiled, faking a sheepish and embarrassed look. "Yeah, I'm terrible with names, I'll be amazed if I can remember yours and Emmett's tomorrow. Though, there is a huge chance I will, your family is talked about all over town." I said.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur after that. I was assigned homework, and I made a few friends, but mostly I was afraid that Emmett would want to walk me to the door when he dropped me off. Soon enough, I was heading back to the gym to meet back up with Emmett. I sighed as I entered the gym, nervous about how this would go. Emmett wasn't there yet, fortunately. My phone rang, seconds after I entered the door with a call from Charlie. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, are you on the way home yet?" He asked. "Uh, not quite yet. Emmett Cullen offered me a ride home, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, my voice edging toward panic. "He's driving you home? Did you think about declining the offer?" He asked. I sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, I tried that, but he said that since I lived far enough to be driven by my parents then it's too far to walk home. He won't let me walk because he thinks it's too far!" I cried. He sighed. "Okay, here's what you do. You tell Emmett that you called your dad to say that you got a ride home, and he said that no one was home. Ask him if he can take him to his house. I'll text you when I get off work, have him drop you off at the diner and I'll pick you up after he leaves." He said.

I sighed, thinking about that. "Okay, that might work. I'll give it a shot, thanks." I said. I heard he gym door open and quickly faked an air of disappointment. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later, bye dad." I said, and hung up. "Everything okay?" Emmett asked as he entered. "Yeah, my dad isn't home though and I left my key in my room, so I don't know what to do. I was counting on him to be home so that I'd be able to get in, but no such luck. I don't suppose you can take me somewhere I'll be safe can you?" I asked, hoping that it would work. Luckily, my acting skills were still professional level. "Of course. I can take you to my place, you'll be totally safe there." He assured me. We started to walk to the parking lot when I got a text. I smiled at Emmett as I opened it. The text turned out to be from Seth, asking if I wanted to come to La Push. I quickly typed a response. _'Wish I could. With Emmett Cullen at the moment, going over to his house, get Jake. HELP!'_ I typed and hit send. "Who was that?" Emmett asked. "Oh, a friend of mine. They were asking me how my first day went, and I said that went great." I told him.

He nodded and guided me toward a massive Jeep and helped me in. My phone went off again as he walked around to get in. It was Seth's response. _'Jake is already at the Cullen house. I'll call and tell him we need him so you don't have to lie. Anything we need to know?'_ I was now slightly terrified, but started typing immediately. _'I told Emmett and Carlisle that I'm bad with names so I don't know if I know Jake or not. Tell him that I'm being brought over there and to get out soon.'_ I typed and hit send just as Emmett got in. I put my phone away and looked over nervously. He smiled, and I offered a timid one in return. "Ready to go?" He asked, and I buckled my seatbelt in answer. He laughed and put the Jeep in gear. I glared at him as he started moving. "What?" He asked. "You need to put your seatbelt on. I'd rather walk to your house than let you drive without a seatbelt." I insisted

He sighed and put his on. "Better?" He asked sarcastically. I smiled smugly and nodded. He rolled his eyes and started driving. "So, are you sure your dad won't mind you bringing me over to your house for a little while? I don't want to impose." I said. "Please, you won't be imposing. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme - that's my mom- won't mind you being over." He said, seeming absolutely sure of it. Just then, a motorcycle passed us, with the driver waving. I instantly played dumb, knowing who it was. "Who was that? Do you know him or something?" I asked. Emmett nodded. "Yeah, that's Jacob Black. He must've been at our house hanging out. He probably got called away by his friends saying that something was up." He said, turning onto an unmarked road hidden by the trees. I looked at my surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked. "This is how we get to my house." He said. I was sure my confusion showed in my facial expression, because he started laughing. Sure enough, after a minute, a house started to come into view. I gasped in amazement when I saw the full building. "Emmett, it's absolutely beautiful!" I cried.

He laughed as he parked in a garage that was equally as stunning. He got out and I followed suit, grabbing my backpack. He opened a door that lead into the house and allowed me to go first. He called out a greeting to Carlisle as he shut the door. He suddenly appeared in front of us like he was waiting around the corner. "Emmett, you didn't tell me that you were bringing Trina over." He said. My face must've betrayed a slight bit of fear, because Carlisle looked at me with a comforting smile. "Not that I mind. You are very welcome here, Trina. Why don't I take you to the living room so that you can relax." He offered. "Thanks, Mr. Cullen. But I need to do the mountain of homework I was assigned today before I can relax." I said, laughing. He laughed as well and lead me to a staircase and took me up to the second level of this amazing house. "You can call me Carlisle, you know. The kitchen is also on this level if you get hungry." He said. I sat down on a comfortable couch before I answered. "Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate that you are letting me be here." I said, then started pulling out my homework load.

"You are welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Emmett for a moment. We will be right back." He said, and pulled Emmett off to the side. I shrugged and started in on the load. Emmett and Carlisle came back over to me and sat down on either side of me. I looked up and smiled at them. "Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned. "Yes, yes. Everything is fine, you'll just be meeting the rest of our family and our cousins from Denali. They've come down to visit. You don't mind do you?" Carlisle assured me. "No, I would love to meet your cousins. I've been to Denali actually, it's a very beautiful place." I said, remembering fondly. Emmett smiled and went downstairs. When he came back up, he wasn't alone. He was with people I recognized, the ones who saved me from my nightmare. "Carman, Eleazer, Tanya, Kate? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, surprised to see my old friends. I also knew the secret of what they were. "Trina? What are you doing here? We didn't know you knew Carlisle, why didn't you say anything?" Carman asked.

Emmett looked from them to me as I stood up and ran over to Tanya and hugged her as tight as I could. "I missed you guys so much! And I actually just met Carlisle today. I got adopted and my new dad lives here in Forks. I didn't know that you had cousins here in Washington." I said, then something dawned on me. I looked closer at Emmett's eyes and saw that they were the same golden butterscotch as my friends eyes. "That's because they aren't your blood cousins." I said softly. "They practice the same lifestyle you do and feed on animals. They're vampires too, aren't you?" I said, asking Carlisle the last bit. He seemed frozen in place. Carman answered me. "Yes, Katrina. They are vampires as well. Although I think you startled both Carlisle and Emmett." She said. I looked at the two and realized she was right. Then I realized that they had one new vampire with them, and two missing. "Okay, two things. One, who is this? And two, where are Irina and the other one?" I asked. Both Tanya and Kate went rigid, so Eleazer had to answer.

"Irina is dead, she was killed. But this is Garrett, Kate's mate. Garrett, this is Katrina, an old friend of ours from a few years ago." He said, gesturing to the both of us. "Nice to meet you, Garrett. And I'm so sorry about Irina, had I known..." I trailed off. Garrett nodded and Kate put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, you didn't now. We can't be mad at you for asking. You should be happy to know that Laurent is dead as well though." I went still at the name, but it snapped Carlisle and Emmett out of their shock. "Laurent? How does she know him?" Emmett growled. I sighed and walked to the kitchen and got a wet paper towel and came back into the room. "I think it's time I showed you two something." I said, and took the towel to the crease of my elbow and started rubbing to remove the concealer that I always apply there. When I drew my hand back, there was the crescent shaped scar where his teeth had cut me. They both gasped and stepped back. "Which one of you sucked the venom out?" Carlisle demanded, and Tanya raised her hand. All of the sudden, more people streamed into the room and stopped dead when they all saw my outstretched arm.

"Carlisle, who is this, and why does she have a bite mark?" Asked a woman that looked like Snow White. "Esme, this is Trina. And I don't know why." He said, answering her questions. Another guy with honey blonde hair was looking at me strangely. Another guy with bronze hair spoke. "Carlisle, for some reason, Jasper is feeling very protective of this girl." He said. I looked at Eleazer, who was getting glared at by the honey blonde haired man, who's name I now knew as Jasper, hoping he knew. "Eleazer doesn't know either." The same guy spoke. "I'm Edward, by the way." He added. I looked back to Eleazer. "How did he know what I was thinking?" I asked. "Because he reads minds. He can read all of ours but Bella's. I think you should introduce yourselves, poor Trina's getting confused." He told the Cullens. The one with honey blonde hair stepped forward first. "My name is Jasper, and if we're listing our gifts as well, I'm an empath." He said, and stepped back. A short, pixie like girl stepped up then. "I'm Alice, and I'm psychic. We'll be great friends." She said, and skipped back to stand next to Jasper.

A breathtakingly beautiful blonde girl took her turn then. "My name is Rosalie, I don't have any gifts. Me, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett all don't." She said, then stepped back and wound her arms around Emmett. The woman who looked like Snow White stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm Esme. I'm glad to meet you sweetie." She released me and went back over to Carlisle. A girl that I recognized completely stepped up then, and I quickly hid my recognition from Jasper, and from my thoughts. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm a mental shield, meaning I can block any mental attack on my mind." She said. Then a little girl who looked around my age stepped forward. "And I'm Renesmee. I can show anyone what I'm thinking with just a touch. It even works with my mom, so no one can block me." She said, then stepped back and grabbed Bella's hand. "Nice to meet you all." I said, feeling absolutely stupid. Edward was looking at me with an air of concentration. I felt uncomfortable, I didn't want him reading my thoughts. "Edward, you can't read her mind either." Eleazer said. "I should've mentioned that, Trina has certain gifts herself that we couldn't draw out with the venom. You can't read her mind if she doesn't want you to, and I think she can do the same thing as our friend Benjamin from Egypt. She could get sad and it would begin to rain, happy, and the sun would come out, and mad, if she was near a fire, it would suddenly roar. But unfortunately, she can block me as well, so I'm not able to see her talents if she doesn't want me to. So, I guess she's a partial shield." He said, and everyone looked at me.

I opened my mind for a second and thought taunting thoughts. _'Neh, neh, neh, neh, neh, neh!'_ I thought at Edward. He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "What?" Bella asked. He turned to her, still looking annoyed. "She's taunting me in her thoughts." He said, and everyone laughed, the Denali's the hardest. Eleazer looked at me again. "It appears that she can also make you hear only what she wants you to hear." He said. Everyone laughed again, and I closed my mind to test this. I picked a memory of my childhood and brought it to the front of my mind. "Just curious, can you read my mind right now?" I asked, and he shook his head, disappointed. "No, why?" Edward asked. "Just testing the theory, I was thinking of my childhood back home in Alaska." I said, looking at my friends. They smiled at me, and Esme looked at me, curiously. "Well, that was an interesting test, but my question is still unanswered. How did you get that bite?" She asked me. I bit my lip and answered nervously.

"I was on a run out in Denali, and I knew of this little trail through some of the woods out there. It was a great place if you wanted to wanted to be in peace. Well, I picked the wrong day to cut through there. This guy with dreadlocks came out of nowhere and told me that he knew of a better, more quiet place to run. I was twelve and stupid, so I believed him and followed him. When we must've been a few miles from the road, he turned and took my arm. I tried to pull it back, but he was too strong. He bit my arm in the crease of my elbow and I collapsed in excruciating pain. My whole arm was on fire, and I started to scream. I didn't at first because of the shock of it all, but once the fire started in my arm, I screamed bloody murder. I felt the pressure of his hands holding my arm disappear and someone start to yell at him. I felt a new pair of hands grab my arm and then the fire got worse. I didn't realize that the person was helping me until the fire started to go away.

"Once it was out, I stopped screaming long enough to get a look at the person who saved me. It was Tanya, and I was able to hear two guys yelling. Eleazer and Laurent, I now know. Eleazer was saying that Laurent should've been more careful and not attacked me, while Laurent countered saying that they were vampires and that they should act like it. He couldn't help himself and my blood smelled so good, and that was why he attacked me." I said, and Kate picked up where I left off. "We took her back to our place to make sure she healed okay, and we made friends with her real easily. She told us that she was in foster care and her group home wasn't far from where she was lured away from. Carman called and informed them that she was going to be away for a few nights and we took care of her. We've been friends with her ever since." She said, putting a hand on me. My phone went off then, startling us all.

I grabbed it and opened up a text. This one was from Charlie. _'Hey, it's time.' _was all the message said. I took a deep breath and typed my response. _'At the Cullen's place. I've met them all, do you want to just come pick me up here?'_ I typed and hit send. "Texting your friend from La Push again?" Emmett asked. "Actually, no. My dad, I told him where I was and asked him if he wanted to come pick me up here." I said, and my phone buzzed again. _'What about the diner idea? Are you sure you want it to be now?'_ he asked. I typed only one word in response. _'Now.'_ I typed and hit send again. I guessed that he was coming here, because I didn't get any response. My guess was confirmed when we all heard a car pull up twenty minutes later. "Is that your dad?" Esme asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll go get it and bring him up. You will know the scent though." I said, and went downstairs. He was already at the door when I opened it. Neither of us said a word, but grabbed each other's hand and walked upstairs. "I KNEW IT!" Emmett yelled as soon as he saw Charlie.

Everyone else gasped. Bella, however looked hurt and offended and Charlie definitely noticed. "How could you?" She asked. I was confused, but I knew not to ask Jasper what she was feeling. I was warned by Carman and Eleazer not to mention vampires so I knew that Charlie didn't know. "Bella, just let me explain." He said, his hands up in a placating gesture. "No! How could you adopt someone without telling me?! You didn't even know if I wanted a sister!" She yelled. My heart broke when I heard that. I didn't wait for anything, I turned and ran out as fast as I could, leaving everything but my phone in their house. I ran the two mile drive back out to the freeway and remembered that my phone was in my hand. I quickly dialed Seth's number, not knowing who else to call. "Hey! How do you like the Cullens?" He asked by answer. "I never want to see them again unless I have to! I want you to come pick me up. I'll be at the diner, I'll tell you everything on the way to La Push." I said, and hung up. I ran back into town as fast as I could, staying in the woods. I knew that as long as Charlie was there, they couldn't do anything about finding me. He was still duking it out with Bella verbally probably. I made good time to the diner, as I went back out to the road to make sure I didn't pass the diner, and someone picked me up. I waited in the parking lot for one of the wolves to get me to Seth.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I didn't get the chance to write often. I hope to have chapter seven up soon. R&amp;R guys, hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 7

It was Jacob who picked me upon the motorcycle with a helmet for me. He took me back to La Push and straight to his house. I didn't realize that I was crying and saw that my shirt had tear stains on the front. I guessed that Seth was here and once again guessed correctly because he came running out the second the bike was shut off. He helped me with the helmet and pulled me into his arms. "Okay, explain. What happened?" He said, trying to be serious, while trying to comfort me. I was still crying, but I went through the story. I knew that they knew what the Cullens were so I didn't leave out a single detail. By the time I reached what Bella had said, he was shaking very hard, and I could tell that he was trying not to turn into a wolf.

Just as I finished, my phone rag. I answered, ignoring the caller I.D. "Hello?" I answered. "Trina, where are you? You've got me worried sick!" Charlie shouted. "I'm in La Push. I was upset and didn't know where else to go. Jacob picked me up at the diner and brought me to his house. I was going to call you after I calmed down enough. I was actually getting ready to call you and let you know where I am. I'm sorry for giving you a panic attack." I said. I heard him sigh in relief on the other end. "I'm coming to get you. Bella wants to talk to you, you're on speaker." He said. "I don't care if she wants to talk to me! If she doesn't want a sister, she won't have one. I won't talk to her, and I will only talk to Emmett in gym. And I told Seth you were my dad." I said, then hung up, still pissed. Seth pulled me closer, as I was still in his arms. "What was that about?" He asked. "It was Charlie. He wanted to know where I was, so I told him. And then he said that Bella wanted to talk to me." I said.

At Bella's name, Seth gave a slight snarl. "If that leech thinks she can hurt you any more, she is sadly mistaken." He snarled, and Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, you know you can't physically hurt her, the treaty." He said. Seth calmed down slightly at his words, though I had no clue what they meant. "Oh, I didn't say anything about hurting her, I'm just going to yell at her for a good long while for doing this to my Trina." He said. I smiled at being called his, but before I could react to it, my phone rang again. I looked down at the number, but didn't recognize it. I answered cautiously. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. The voice on the other end of the phone answered pleasantly. "It's Edward, Katrina. Can you please listen to me for a minute?" He asked. "Put me on speaker please." I said in my deadly-calm voice. "Okay, you're on speaker, what's that about?" He asked.

I put mine on speaker and mouthed who it was to Seth, who started to shake with rage again. I handed the phone to him and nodded, giving him the okay to talk. "Edward how could you let Bella say that to Trina?! Jake brought her bawling her eyes out and she's still crying! If Bella ever thinks to say something like that again about her, it's gonna take my whole pack to keep me from breaking the treaty!" He yelled into the phone, then added on. "And how did you even get her phone number anyway? She relayed the whole thing to me and not once did she say she told one of you her number!" We heard Edward sigh before he spoke again. "Hello Seth. I can't exactly read your mind through the phone, but I guess I know why you're being very protective of Katrina. You imprinted on her, didn't you?" He asked. "What's it to you, leech?" Seth demanded. "Seth, give Trina the phone and go chill out. That's an order." Jacob said.

Seth scowled and handed the phone back to me, kissed my cheek and started running another direction. "Why did you make him do that Jake? I need him to keep me calm!" I said, the tears starting to flow faster. "That was your minute. Don't call again!" I shouted into the phone and hung up. "Have Seth come back, please. I need him, Jacob." I begged him, desperate for Seth to come back. He sighed, and called Seth, but there was no answer. "Give me a minute, he's probably in wolf form. Let me Phase and I'll get him to come back, just keep calm." He said, then dropped forward into wolf form. A few minutes later, Jacob was running off behind his garage and into the trees to turn back into a human. He came back into view a minute later, wearing a pair of cut-off shorts. I half expected Seth to be wearing the same thing when he came back, but I turned out to be wrong.

When Seth came back, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He started out walking, but the second he saw me, he picked up the pace and started running. He closed the distance between us in no time, thankfully, and stopped right in front of me, pulling me into a bear hug. "Jake showed me that you started crying harder after I left. I didn't really want to leave, but his orders get obeyed weather we want to or not. I'm sorry that I had to leave." He said, squeezing me tight. "It's okay, Jake made you go. He gave you an order and you had to follow it, it's not your fault." I said, hugging him back. It started to pour rain right around then, so we all ran into Jacob's garage to get under cover. "Charlie will be coming soon, we should probably get into the house so that I can get into his car easier." I said.

Jacob and Seth looked at each other. "Why didn't we think of running there first?" Jacob asked, and Seth shrugged. "Uh, that's because you're boys and you ran to a garage first. I was just following you, why is it that girls are the ones who think with logic?" I asked, sarcastically. They both laughed and nodded. "Let's get to the house." Jacob said. Seth grabbed a jacket out of Jacob's car and held it over me, and we all ran inside. Jacob threw the door open and we all spilled inside, laughing. Seth and I sat down on the couch with his arm around me, while Jacob went into the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas. He returned with three cans of Coca-Cola and handed one to me and Seth. We cracked them open and flipped on the T.V. I had downed my drink in no time, since I hadn't had anything to drink since lunch and then leaned into Seth for warmth.

I must've fallen asleep, because I closed my eyes and opened them again to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Jacob got up and went to answer it. He opened the door to Charlie standing on the threshold. I got up and walked over cautiously. "Okay, how mad at me are you and what's my punishment?" I asked. Charlie looked confused at my question. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Aren't you mad that I ran out?" I asked, feeling even more confused then he looked. "Well yeah, I'm mad, but so were you, and you were feeling hurt as well. I can't yell at you for doing something that even Bella would've done. Especially since it was Bella who said that, driving you out of the house." He said, coming in completely. He sat down on a chair, so I sat back down next to Seth. "So you're not mad?" I verified.

He laughed. "No, I'm not mad, although you did hurt Emmett and Jasper's feelings when you ran out. I swear, I need to worry about boys more with you then I did with Bella." He said. I laughed and got really stupid, mentioning what happened earlier. "Well, a boy from trig did ask me out, but I didn't accept." I said, and felt Seth suddenly shake slightly next to me. "Who was it and why didn't you accept?" Charlie asked. "Um, his name is James, I don't know his last name, but I told him that since I was still very new in town, I wasn't quite ready to go out on a date just yet." I explained. Charlie, still very unaware of what was going on with Seth and I spoke again. "I think you should go out with him. Try to do what Bella didn't, date at least more than one person in Forks. You can't find the one person you're going to be with forever just by looking at them. That doesn't happen with a lot of people." He said. I wanted to laugh so hard at how wrong that statement was.

Unfortunately though, I couldn't think of a way to get out of it with Charlie, so it looked like I would have to endure a date with James. I sighed, and looked at Jacob, and inconspicuously gestured to Seth. He knew what I meant, and sat down next to him. "Alright, I guess I'll accept his invitation. But I want you to promise me that if it doesn't work, you won't throw a fit if I only date one person after that. And I did say 'if' so you can't yell either." I said, tacking on the last bit for Seth's sake. Charlie smiled. " I can accept that, but you will have to talk to Emmett tomorrow. He's going to bring Jasper and Renesmee to lunch because she's also pretty upset. If you talk to them, then I will accept your condition. Do we have a deal?" He asked, reaching his hand out. I sighed again and took it. "Deal. I do have one question though, did you grab my backpack before you came?" I asked.

He chuckled and got up, leaving me to follow suit. "It's in the cruiser. Carlisle said that you started on your homework, but never got the chance to really tackle the load. We should get you home so that you can." He said, and I looked over at Seth, pouting. Jacob spoke up then, saving me from more pouting. "How about Seth and I come over and we can help her with her homework?" He asked. Charlie looked skeptical and Jacob started back in before he could say no. "I can drive us to and from your house so that you don't have to." He added. Charlie pursed his lips, thinking about it. "I really don't mind cooking for two extra. I planned on making pan-fried chicken, and we have a few extra pieces of chicken. I can make those for them." I said, hoping it would help. I didn't realize that we were all looking at him with hopeful expressions until he threw his hands up. "Oh, fine! But Jake, you will be driving yourself and Seth back home." He said, pointing a finger at Jacob, who nodded immediately.

Seth jumped up and skipped to my side with a massive grin on his face. "So, you're making chicken huh? Sounds good, what all do you do to it?" He asked. I laughed as Jacob grabbed his keys. "Oh, you'll see when you watch me cook. I know that you're a very curious person, so I know that you'll be watching me." I said, slightly teasing. Jacob went out to the truck with Seth following, while I went to the cruiser and quickly got in, not wanting to get completely soaked. I was happy to see my backpack and jacket on the floor at my feet. I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms through it before I put my seatbelt on. Charlie got in a minute later and started the car, to my relief. "So, what all did you tell Emmett to get out of the questions?" He asked conversationally.

I laughed and told him all the lies that I had told Emmett throughout the day. "You told him that your name was Swan before you got adopted to keep him from asking questions? That's pretty clever, I don't think I would've thought of that." He praised. I laughed a bit at that, I knew it was a clever idea. "Well, to be honest, I just said the first thing that came to mind beside the truth. That was the first lie I came up with, so I went with it." I said. "Well, it worked pretty well. He believed you with that, and the whole 'bad with names' bit so that he couldn't call Jacob to ask who you were? That was pure genius, and also what I heard the most of." He said, and I asked what I knew he was waiting for. "So what did Bella want to talk to me about anyway? Did she have something else really hurtful to say to me, or did she just want to say that she hated me from the second she saw me?" I asked.

We were almost home, and at a stop sign, he took the chance to glare at me with annoyance. "No, she didn't say why she wanted to talk to you. But I'm betting it was to apologize for what she said." He said, and I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well if she doesn't want a sister, then she won't get one. I was treated better by one of the meanest girls in foster care. And she went around hitting anybody who looked at her wrong." I said. He looked over at me again, as we were now in the driveway. "I'm sure that's not true, Trina." He said doubtfully. I grabbed my backpack and looked over at him. "Well, you better believe it, because it's true." I said, and opened the door and got out. I shut the door a little harder than I meant to and walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

I walked in and dropped my backpack off in the living room and went into the kitchen to pull the chicken out of the fridge. I had just gotten into the kitchen when Charlie walked in and came right toward me. "I'm sorry that she said that. And I'm sorry that I didn't believe how you were treated." He said. I turned around to face him, holding back tears. He didn't need to see how much Bella's words hurt me. "It's okay. You can't control her, and I haven't exactly shared my experience in the foster system. None of it was your fault, it's just that I'm letting her ruin my chance to start over." I said, the tears starting to flow. He pulled me into an awkward hug to try to comfort me. I heard Jacob's truck pull up in front of the house, so I quickly broke away and dried the tears. "Why are you doing that?" Charlie asked. "I cried enough at La Push, the last thing I need is for Jacob and Seth to be even more concerned about me." I said.

Charlie went to the door as we heard the doors of the truck open and close. He opened it up as I put my earbuds in to listen to music. I always listened to music when I had to work on something, it helped me concentrate, and helped me forget about foster care. It was a habit I wasn't going to break I didn't hear the boys come in, so it starteled me when I felt a pair of hot arms wind around my waist, giving me a hug from behind. I turned around, startled, to see Seth. He was smiling at my reaction and removed one of my earbuds. "Oh, come on. That couldn't have startled you, you reacted better when I told you what I was." He whispered, laughing slightly. I removed the other earbud and turned off the music. "Oh, yeah. Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf though?" I asked, teasing him. He looked annoyed and let out a low, playful growl. He sighed and looked closer at me. "You look like you cried again, are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, putting on my mask of indifference. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Nothing to worry about." I said, trying to be convincing. I turned back to the food before it didn't work. I grabbed the season salt and the minced garlic and put them on each piece of chicken. Seth seemed very interested with what I did to get the most flavor. When the chicken was cooked thoroughly, I went out to the living room where Charlie and Jacob were watching a game. "Does anybody want their chicken to be marinated in barbecue sauce?" I asked. "Barbecue chicken sounds good, I'll have mine marinated." Jacob said, smiling. Charlie raised his hand saying that he would like his done that way as well. I looked at Seth and he nodded, then followed me back into the kitchen. I took out a small pot and poured the barbecue sauce into it and heated it up, then put a piece of chicken into it. I let it simmer for about five minutes then took it out and put it on a plate, then did the same for the other pieces.

After all of the pieces were marinated, I poured a little bit of the barbecue sauce onto each piece to give it a little bit extra and called that dinner was ready. Jacob and Charlie came into the kitchen pretty fast and grabbed their plates, knives, and forks. Seth and I grabbed ours last, and walked over to the table. I waited for everyone to take their first bites, then asked. "Okay, so how did I do?" I asked nervously. Jacob was the first to speak. "Trina, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked. The others nodded, agreeing with his comment and apparently with the question. I laughed, and took a bite before I answered. "Well, one of the foster families that I lived with, the mom was a professional chef and she taught me how to cook as well." I said. They all took another bite and Jacob spoke again. "You want to be a lawyer instead of a chef? Because you're pretty amazing in the kitchen." He said, complimenting me.

"I told you that I wanted to be a lawyer just like my birth mom, and I'm going to stick with that. You saw yourself what a shark I can be when it comes to trapping people in their own words. I can be both, besides. I can be a shark in a courtroom and a master chef in my own kitchen." I said, taking another bite. Charlie laughed, looking amused. "Well, then. I guess I can give you this one for practice, Master Chef." He said, and we all started laughing. "I think I might be coming over for dinner quite often then, if she's cooking." Seth joked. "I can't wait to see what she can do with fish." Charlie said. I hesitated, feeling awkward. "I can't do much with fish, besides filet it. And even then, I'm unsure of how it is, because I'm allergic to all seafood. But that doesn't mean that I won't cook it for you, I'll just make myself something different when I do make it." I said. Charlie shrugged and took another bite of chicken. "That's fine. Just as long as I don't have to stop fishing, I'll be perfectly fine." He said, smiling. "You don't have to quit fishing. Just don't expect me to eat the fish." I told him, laughing.

We all finished eating and put our dishes in the sink, then headed out into the living room. I grabbed my backpack and went toward the stairs, when Charlie stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Upstairs to my room so that I can do my homework." I replied, confused by the look on his face. "Why are you going up there? I thought you were going to do your homework down here." He said, and I laughed a little. "I told you when I picked out the paint that the color would stimulate my creative juices for my art, but I also picked it so it could stimulate my mind with homework as well. I picked that color to make me feel comfortable and to help me think." I said. "So you're gonna have the boys go up to your room with you alone?" He asked. "Charlie, seriously! I'm leaving the door open, you can come up and make sure of it, for crying out loud! Honestly, I thought that I wouldn't have to be subjected to this once I got adopted!" I cried, running up the stairs.

I ran to my room and slammed the door, then threw my backpack down on my desk chair and threw myself down on my bed. I couldn't believe that he would say something like that. And in front of Seth, too! He knew that Seth and I hit it off, or at least, that's what Jacob told him. And as if what he just said wasn't bad enough, he's making me go on a date with someone else? I wished I could just tell him that I didn't have a choice of who I go out with, that my heart lies with Seth now. Just then. I heard a knock on my door. "Go away Charlie!" I yelled. "Trina, it's Jake. Can I come in?" He asked, and I sighed. "I guess, but don't let Charlie know that I let you come in here when he isn't." I said, going heavy on the sarcasm. He opened my door, rolling his eyes. "You know, you didn't have to go and get all sassy with me. I'm not the one you're irritated at." He said. I sighed as he walked over to me on my bed. "I know, but still. The fact that he said that in front of Seth, was just not cool. I was subjected to humiliation all the time back in foster care, I didn't think I would be subjected to it here." I said.

I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself. I squared my shoulders and sighed. "Look, I appreciate you guys being willing to help me with my homework, but I guess I'm just not in the mood for hanging out and doing homework anymore. You should probably be getting home around now anyway. Be sure to tell Seth on the way back that I'll try to see him tomorrow." I said. Jacob sighed, but got up and walked over to the door, then paused just before he walked out. "Do me a favor, sleep with the window open tonight. It should save me from Seth's complaining." He said, then went downstairs. I shut the door behind him and shrugged. I walked over to the window and opened it as wide as it would go and turned to my desk chair, getting my homework out of my backpack and starting on it. Before I knew it, it was after eleven at night. Quickly, I got into my pajamas and got back to work, which I was almost out of.

My eyes were now burning from staring at my homework for so long, that I put my head down for a second and closed my eyes to rest them. I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, it was after one in the morning, and I realized that I was way too comfortable. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down on my bed, and another realization struck me when I discovered I was too warm for what I should be with my window open. I looked down for a minute without my head and saw a tan arm draped over me. I rolled over to see Seth laying down on my bed, wide awake. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked in a whisper. I smiled sleepily at him and shook my head slightly. "No, you didn't. But do you mind telling me how I got over here when I know for a fact that I closed my eyes at my desk?" I asked. I felt him shake with silent laughter. "I saw you asleep at your desk, so I came over to your bed, moved your comforter and grabbed you to put you in bed. Is that a problem?" He asked sarcastically. "No, it's not a problem. Thanks for saving me from getting a crick in my neck, it would be hard riding my bike to school tomorrow with a bad one." I said.

Something dawned on me then. "Wait, I'm on the second floor, how did you get up here if the door is locked and the only other way in is my window?" I asked. He shook with laughter again. "I'll tell you about that when you're more awake, but I wanted to tell you something." He said, and I sat up a little bit to look at him better. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked, concerned. "I talked to my mom when I got home about switching schools, and she said that I could go to Forks High if I wanted to. I'm switching soon so that I can be closer to you." He said, and my heart leapt with excitement. "You're switching schools? This is amazing, let me see if I can charm Emmett into getting us the same schedule. Granted I'll have to be nicer to him, but it'll be worth it if you get to be with me all the time." I told him, earning a smile in return. "Yeah. I talked to my mom about it and she said that she'd start transferring me tomorrow. Which means that I might just get to have a tour of the school. Let's just hope that I get to pick out my tour guide." He said, hugging me.

I laughed and curled in close to him. "Well, you can always come to school with me tomorrow and I can talk to the office about giving you a tour and taking you to all of my classes so that you can get to know the teachers." I offered. He smiled widely at the offer and kissed my forehead. "See, this is why we work, you totally get me. But then again, I did imprint on you, so of course we work well." He said. I laughed feeling comforted, then sighed and threw one of my legs off the bed. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, I just need to finish my homework. I only have two more problems left in math, then I'm done." I told him, heading over to my desk. I plopped down into the chair and grabbed my pencil, trying not to groan as I bent over the paper and focused on the current question. I felt Seth come up behind me and rub my shoulders. "Are you sure that you don't want to go back to sleep? Trina, you're exhausted, you need sleep." He insisted.

I wrote down my answer for that problem and moved on to the next. "Seth, this is due tomorrow, or later today, or whatever. The point is, it's due alright? I need to get this done tonight." I said, focusing on the final problem. I wrote my answer for that one down and got back up. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over me and I collapsed, Seth catching me just before I hit the floor. "Trina!" He cried in a whisper, picking me up and carrying me over to the bed and laying me down gently. "You know, all you had to do was hold on to me. I could've walked over here if you were helping me." I told him, smiling. He laughed and covered me with my comforter. "Trina, you just collapsed, do me a favor and get some sleep. I need you to be awake enough to focus on school, I don't want you falling asleep in class." He said, looking like he was trying to be stern. "You know, I don't really care if I look horrible tomorrow. I have to go on a date with someone that's not you if you remember what Charlie and I agreed to. I want to look bad so that he doesn't ask me out again." I insisted.

Seth sighed, and looked at me fondly. "Listen Trina, I don't care if you want to look bad when you agree to go out with someone that you don't want to go out with. I care that you're exhausted and you need sleep, okay? I love you too much already to let you get bad grades because you fell asleep in class. Your education is important to all those that love you, and that includes me." He said. I sighed, but leaned my head back against my pillow and pulled the covers up around myself. "Okay, I'm done with my homework, and I'm going to sleep. Now, you're gonna have to find a way to get out of here without Charlie waking up and yelling at us so loud that Canada could hear." I told him. He moved moved my hair out of my face and leaned down toward me. "Alright, I'll go so that we don't get in trouble. But, I'll be meeting you at school tomorrow, so be sure to get plenty of sleep." He said, then kissed my cheek and I watched as he went toward the window.

He looked back at me, putting one leg outside. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." He said, as he put the other one out, so that he was now sitting on my windowsill. "Seth, you'll get hurt, don't go out that way." I said, but it was too late, as he had slipped through and fell. I flew out of bed and ran to the window to make sure he was okay. To my intense surprise and relief, he was running into the woods without even a slight limp. I shrugged and crawled back into bed, wrapping my comforter back around me to get warm. I fell happily and instantly into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update! When I was near a computer, I didn't have my iPad, which has the story prewritten on it, or the computer was having problems. I'll try to update again soon, just hang on guys! Hope you guys liked this chapter, because next one has more Trina/Cullen interaction. Love ya, R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 8

I woke to Charlie shaking my shoulder. "Trina, Trina, Katrina! Time to get up for school!" My eyes snapped open instantly. I looked over to my window and saw that it was still open. I smiled to myself, but Charlie noticed my gaze. "Did you fall asleep with your window open or something?" He asked. "Yeah, after my homework was done, I opened it up to get a breeze going and I guess I fell asleep." I quickly lied. He looked at me oddly for a second before shrugging it off and leaving the room. "Pancakes for breakfast!" He shouted as he went down the stairs. I smiled lightly, guessing I was forgiven for last night. I sighed, and walked over to my closet. As I walked over, I saw something on my desk. I went over to see what it was, and discovered that it was an envelope from Seth.

I opened it up and pulled out the note inside._'Trina, I can't wait to see you at school. I dropped this off just a half hour before Charlie got up. I've been watching and listening from just inside the woods, and right now, I can hear Charlie making you breakfast. I can't wait to see you, beautiful as you are, leave for school. I'll be right behind you, though you won't see me. It's just unfortunate that you have to talk to a bunch of leeches at lunch, but I'll be there none the less. With love, Seth'_ I smiled at the way he signed the note away. I went to the window and blew a kiss in the direction of the woods, hoping that he could see it, then shut the curtains so that I could get dressed. I pulled out a shirt, noticing it as one of my new ones and put it on, then went to my dresser to pull out a pair of jeans.

This outfit was one of my favorites among my new outfits, as the shirt was grey, long-sleeved, with slits to reveal my shoulders with a white flur-de-lis on the front. The jeans had the front pockets decorated with lace and fake rhinestones glued onto the lace, and were bootcut. I grabbed my black boots and put them on, grabbed my homework and put it in my backpack, then bounded downstairs. I smelled something burning as I came down and plopped my backpack down on the couch and walked right into the kitchen. I was glad to see that I wasn't just imagining the smell of burning pancakes, that they really were burning. I quickly turned the burner off and scraped the blackened pancake that was now glued to the bottom of the pan into the trash. "How about I make the pancakes and you just make the batter." I suggested, as I started to wash the pan.

He laughed and started making some new batter. I dried the pan and put it back on the stove. I sprayed the nonstick spray and poured the batter in for the first pancake. I flipped it a couple of times until it was golden brown on each side and poured a little bit of syrup on it and handed it to Charlie. He took it and grabbed a fork, then went to the table and started eating. "This is really good." He praised. I laughed, pouring batter in for my own pancake. "Thanks. Pancakes were the first thing I've ever learned how to make." I said, flipping the cake. I flipped it again and was glad to see that it was coming out like the last. A few more flips later and I was scooping my own pancake onto a plate. I drowned mine in syrup and grabbed a fork then went to eat myself.

Charlie finished first and put his plate in the sink. "Alright, I gotta get to work. Can you make it to school in time?" He asked, and I nodded as my mouth was full. "Okay, I guess I'll see you for dinner then." He said, and went to grab his duty belt. I heard the door open and close, and his cruiser start outside. I got up and went to the window and saw his cruiser disappear around the corner. I quickly opened the door and looked for Seth in the woods. A few seconds later, I saw a figure moving among the trees. "Seth? Is that you? If so, the door is unlocked, I'm just finishing breakfast so you can come on in." I said, and shut the door. I walked back into the kitchen and finished the pancake, then put the plate in the sink. I went upstairs to brush my teeth, and as I got into the bathroom, I heard the front door open.

Thinking it was Seth, I hollered my location. "I'm upstairs, just give me a minute and then we can take off and head to school together, okay?" I yelled, squeezing toothpaste onto my brush. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, but they were too light to be Seth's. I was now scared about someone being in my house. I spit out the toothpaste and quickly hid in the linen closet. I quieted my breathing as best I could, and pulled myself in on myself, terrified that I would be spotted. Suddenly, the linen closet doors flew open and I was staring right into the face of Esme Cullen. My scream lasted for only a fraction of a second before realization set in. "Nice hiding spot honey, but you should try anywhere else you possibly can." She said, giving me a hand to get out.

I ignored it and got out myself. "You know, I yelled that invitation for Seth, not a vampire who doesn't even want me to be here." I said venomously, as I went down the stairs. I grabbed my key and stuffed it into my pocket as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, then put my helmet on. "And why are you even here, anyway?" I snarled. She reeled back as if I had tried to set her on fire. "Okay, sweetie, I understand that you're mad, but I never said that I didn't want you here. And furthermore, I came here to make sure that you are alright. I called Renee and I am here on her request because she cares about you." She said, trying to calm me. "I only trust Carman, Eleazer, Tanya, and Kate. All other vampires are just leeches, and I am definitely not looking forward to having to talk to Emmett. I'm only doing it because Charlie asked me to, if he didn't, you can guarantee that I would only deal with him in gym." I said, and grabbed my bike.

I swung my leg over it, and looked over at her. "Look, I appreciate you coming here for Renee, but from now on, unless you're here on one of her errands, just leave me alone, all of you. Please, I just want to start over." I said, and pedaled away as fast as could.** (A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to make her be mean to Esme!)** About halfway to the school, I started crying as a result of being reminded of how unwanted I was by the Cullen's. I finally got to the school and parked my bike in the bike rack and went in. As I passed the office, I saw Seth and his mom in there. Seth saw me and came out immediately, grabbing my arm and pulling me back inside. "I was wondering if I could stay here for the day and get to know some of the classes. I know Trina Swan, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the school." He told Ms. Cope.

She looked at me and back at Seth. "Miss Swan, are you willing to give Mr. Clearwater a tour of the school, and take him to all of your classes to sit in?" She asked me. "I would love to give him a tour, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming to my classes with me." I said. She nodded, and Sue turned to look at the two of us. "Well then, I guess it's settled. I'll pick you up at the end of the day Seth." Sue said, and the two of us walked out. I walked us to my locker and Seth pushed me up against it. "What happened, you looked like you were just told that you weren't allowed to hang out with me when you walked in." He said. I sighed, turning around to open my locker. "I read your note and when Charlie left, I opened the door to look for you. I saw something move in the trees and I thought it was you, so I hollered that I was just finishing breakfast and that you could come in. When I went upstairs to brush my teeth, I heard footsteps on the stairs and realized that they were too light to be yours. I hid, but the person found me, it turned out to be Esme Cullen. She said that Renee asked her to check up on me, I told her thanks and that unless she was on an errand for her, for all the Cullen's after today to just leave me alone. Lunch is going to be hard as it is, but the fact that you're going to be there should piss them off enough." I said.

I heard Seth growl lightly at the information. "That leech! She made you cry didn't she?" He asked. I shook my head, as it was the truth. "No, it was just seeing her reminded me of what happened yesterday." I said, and he put his arm around me as I shut my locker, book and notebook in hand. I knew that I had to accept a date today, but I was just too comfortable there. "So, what's our first class?" He asked, changing the subject. I laughed and walked toward the classroom. "English, one of my best subjects. I hope you like it." I said, and turned into the room. He had to remove his arm from around me when we walked in, and I saw Jennifer sitting in the seat next to the one that I was in yesterday. "Hey, Trina. Who is this?" She asked. "This is Seth, a friend of mine from La Push. Oh, and I can tell you my last name now, I'm Chief Swan's new daughter." I said, as if it were nothing.

Her eyes widened, showing that it was a bigger deal than I thought. "Is that why you went to lunch with Coach Cullen yesterday? Because you're his sister-in-law's new sister?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head. " No, I had lunch with him yesterday because I told him that I'm adopted and he wanted to talk to me about it. I have to eat with him again today, but this time I have to. Charlie is making me talk to him because Bella pretty much said that she didn't want me as a sister. I ran out, and now Charlie is making me talk to Emmett and Jasper. But believe me, I don't really want to. Seth is transferring here to hang out with me more, so I'm going to see if Emmett can get Seth and I in a lot of the same classes together." I admitted. Seth put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back at him and smiled. "You know, James is my friend. Do you want me to tell him that you're into someone from La Push? I can let him down easy for you." Jennifer offered.

I shook my head, wishing that I could accept the offer. "No. Charlie wants me to date at least more than just one person here in Forks. I'll accept his offer for a date, but I don't think it'll go anywhere. I just can't wait to get to gym and lunch over with. I feel like I'm lined up waiting to be tortured here." I said, and both she and Seth laughed. "Lined up waiting for torture? Sounds like high school in general if you ask me." He joked, making Jennifer and I laugh at that. "So, why is Chief Swan making you talk to Coach Cullen?" She asked. I never got to answer because at that moment, Mr. Mason walked into the room. "Good morning class, today we will have a transfer sit in with us. He is transferring from the high school at La Push, his name is Seth Clearwater, so welcome Seth." He said, putting his briefcase down at the side of his desk.

He turned toward the class, rubbing his hands together. "Now, a week ago, I assigned you a paper on Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet'_. They are due today, so hand them up. Trina, don't worry about it, you can have the full week." He said, taking the papers from desks. I mentally smirked, and put mine on my own desk as he walked past it. "Oh, don't worry. I have it all done, and nicely written out." I said, lifting my paper up for him to take. He looked surprised as he took it, but stacked it on with the rest anyway. "Alright, read chapter 4 while I grade these. Trina, if you would be so kind as to share your book with Mr. Clearwater I would greatly appreciate it." He said, sitting down at his desk. I moved over to the window sill where Seth was sitting and opened my book to the right chapter. The chapter was about the book _'The Secret Garden'_, a book I had read many times, and pretty much had memorized.

The first half of the chapter was talking about the characters, while the second half of the chapter was about the places in the book. Seth gave a fake yawn while reading, meanwhile I was engrossed in the chapter. I would have to read the book again when I got home to compare what I thought before and after the new information. Mr. Mason's voice startled me out of the final page. "Alright everybody, you've had 45 minutes to read the chapter, and now it's time to pass your papers back, and listen to complaints about bad grades for the remaining fifteen minutes." He said, grabbing the stack of papers off his desk and coming out from behind it. He began passing the papers back to their writers, and already, we could hear groaning coming the back of the room. He went through every row, handing papers back, and groans and complaints filled the room, with only the occasional praise of a good grade.

Finally, it was the first row's turn to receive their papers. Everybody to the side of me started to complaining of bad grades, Jennifer complaining the loudest. Finally, my paper was handed to me, grade side down. I quickly flipped it over and was happy to see that after only one day knowing about this paper, and turning it on my second day of school, I had received an A+. "Cool!" I said, among all the groaning. Mr. Mason cleared his throat and the room quieted down. "Alright, let's start with the worst grades, all those with F's stand up." He said, and a bunch of students stood up and a stream of complaints started up. "Okay, okay! You all got notes on why you got the grades you did, read the notes and apply the advice to your next essay." He said, and all the people sat back down. "Alright, D's and C's, your turn." He said, a few students stood up then, including Jenifer.

She looked down at me, confused, but I just shrugged and read the note on my paper, ignoring the complaints and slight compliments. _'Amazing work in such a short time! You are going to be one of my best students, I can already tell.'_ I smiled a little at the praise, glad that I would do well in this class. "Alright, now for the good grades. All the students with B's please stand up." He said, and everybody else who hadn't gotten up, other than me, stood up. I was confused, was I the only one that had gotten an A? Jennifer leaned over to me and whispered to me while the others read their notes and said why they didn't get an A. "Why aren't you up?" She asked. "Because I didn't get any of the other grades." I said, and the students that were standing sat back down. "Alright, only one person in this class got an A, and I would like her to stand up." He said. I smirked and stood up, catching a few glares from the other students, but a huge smile from Seth. "Trina, I was amazed with your work and the fact that you did this essay in one night. It was amazingly written." Mr. Mason told me.

I smiled and nodded at him in thanks. "Thank you, it means a lot." I said, and he gestured for me to sit back down. He launched into a lecture about _'The Secret Garden'_ for the remaining ten minutes of class. The bell rang and everyone put their stuff back into their bags quickly. I followed their lead and went to grab my bag, but Seth had beaten me to it. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. He smiled, slinging it over his shoulder as we started walking. "If you're my tour guide for the day, I'm not gonna let you carry a heavy backpack, you can forget that." He said, as we exited, heading for trig. I laughed, but was surprised by Seth's sudden growl. I followed the line of his sight and saw Emmett walking down the hallway, same as yesterday. He glanced up and looked taken back at the sight of Seth. We continued walking into trig and when we got there, we were the first people in the room.

Not even Mr. Varner was there yet, luckily. "That leech! It's going to be hard in gym not to attack him." Seth growled. I smiled at how much he wanted to protect me. I put my hand on his arm, noticing that he was shaking with his anger. "Seth, I know you're not happy with him right now, but if I am ever going to get Charlie to let me be with you, I've got to suck it up and talk to him at lunch. I hate it too, I really do. It hurts knowing that I'm not wanted by the Cullens, but we both have to survive with this for today." I told him. He smiled down at me and looked around as if to make sure we were alone, and kissed my forehead. I felt an electric like shock coarse through my body in that moment. Students trickled into the classroom then and soon enough, class was over. It was just like yesterday, it seemed. The day speeding along just to get me to what I dreaded the most. On my way to French, I ran into James again. "Hey, Trina. How was your first day yesterday?" He asked, seeming friendly enough.

I hated that I had to accept a date with him, especially in front of Seth, but I was doing this for him. "It was good actually. Um, I thought about what you asked me yesterday, and I think dinner with you would be nice." I said, hoping that he had changed his mind. Unfortunately, he looked elated. "Awesome! How's tonight work for you? We could go to the diner." He said, and I put on a forced smile and nodded. "Sounds great, meet you there tonight at seven?" I asked, hating myself. He nodded, and walked off, smiling. I groaned as Seth and I entered the classroom. I turned to him, and saw the look of sadness on his face. "I swear, tonight is going to seriously suck. I hate this! I have to go out on a date with someone else, and that makes you sad. I have to talk to people that probably don't even want me around, and you have to control yourself in gym next period. I hate that this is hard on you." I said, feeling horrible.

He looked at me oddly after I said that. "What is it? Did I say anything to upset you?" I asked, scared by the thought. "No, you didn't say anything to upset me, you just surprised me. You have to endure all this, and you're worried about what this is doing to me. Trina, you're the one comforting me, don't you see how this is shocking to me?" He asked. I thought about it from his point of view, and realized that it would be odd. The teacher and the rest of the class came in and she called class to order then. Unfortunately for both Seth and I, this class seemed shorter than the last one. It didn't help that the teacher let us out five minutes early either. I sighed, but grabbed Seth's hand and walked straight to gym, remembering what Emmett said yesterday and I knew we would be all alone for at least ten minutes. We entered and I was glad to see that I was right, the gym was empty aside from Seth and myself. "Cullen!" I shouted, knowing he was here.

He emerged from behind the bleachers, and I felt and heard Seth's growl. "Hello, Trina. I was surprised to see Seth in the hall. Is he joining us for lunch?" Emmett asked, and I scowled at him. "That is Seth's choice. I, however don't think it would be wise, given the fact that I'm positive he is reminding himself of my presence and of the treaty to keep from ripping you to shreds." I said impassively. Emmett seemed surprised. "And why is he mad at me? I mean, I did nothing to you, so why is he mad at me?" He asked. Seth spoke before I could even get the chance. "I am not mad, you leech, I am pissed! How could you just let Bella say those things to Trina?! When Jake brought her to La Push, she was bawling her eyes out! Do you have any idea what Bella's words did to her? And when she told us what happened, she said that you did nothing, not a freaking thing to help her or stop Bella! How cold you man?" He shouted.

Emmett looked taken back once again at Seth's words. "Why do you care so much about this Seth?" He asked. Now it was my turn to be taken back. "Didn't Edward tell you? Seth imprinted on me on Sunday, when I first met him." I explained. Emmett was silent for a second, then burst into laughter. "And did you also mention your situation with Jasper to him, Trina?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the question. "I have no secrets with Seth. He knows that Jasper feels protective of me for some reason. I told him and he didn't exactly seem pleased with it. I can guarantee that he's not happy that Jasper's going to be at lunch next period." I said, and as if to prove my point, Seth stiffened next to me. Silence greeted us, and in that time, I snuck a glance at the clock. "Seth, I've got to go get changed. Please, for my sake, don't do anything to him." I begged. He looked down at me with a playful smile on his face. "I won't. Besides, I can't do that unless I want to violate the treaty. Go get changed, and I'll be waiting with Emmett still in one piece." He said.

I nodded and went to get changed. Unfortunately, gym went by in a blur as well, and it was time for lunch. Emmett waited patiently for Seth and I, then the three of us walked towards the teacher's lounge for lunch. To my shock, the only people in the room were the vampires, myself, and Seth. However, Seth's sudden growl made me look around the room again. There were more than two vampires and a vampire/human hybrid in the room. Every member of the Cullen Coven was there. I was comforted to see that I had somehow, impossibly missed the other wolf in the room. My face lit up as I laid eyes on my new friend. "Jacob!" I cried, and ran to hug him. He laughed as he returned it, and I saw Seth smiling slightly out of the corner of my eye. "I hope you don't mind, but I told them everything. They're very impressed with your acting skills." He explained. I sighed and nodded, turning to Seth who was glaring daggers at Bella.

I put a hand on his arm to get him to stop, and he thankfully complied. "I was told that I was only going to be seeing Emmett, Jasper, and Renesmee. I never agreed to see the whole coven." I ground out between clenched teeth. Bella spoke up first, before anyone else could say something. "Trina, I never meant what I said yesterday. I was in shock that he adopted a daughter without telling me. I was hurt until he explained that you wee meant to be a surprise. You see, I've always wanted a sibling, preferably a sister, and now I have you. Please, can we start over?" She plead. I sighed, then poured out my thoughts. "I've always wanted an older sibling as well. I've always wanted a sister and I never got anything close to that. What you said yesterday hurt worse than some of the hits I've taken in my time in foster care. After my mom died, I wanted another female to be close with, like I was with her. Your rejection hurt badly because I was often told in foster care that I wasn't wanted, that I wasn't good enough to be a part of certain families. My mom was ripped from me when I was three and my life sucked beyond belief after that. Look at it from my point of view and you'll understand." I told her.

Bella sat there thinking about it for a few minutes, and I was glad that she was trying. Of course, Emmett decided to break the silence. "So what was your last name before you were adopted, because we know that it wasn't Swan." He asked. I giggled at the fact that he seemed to hate silence. "My full birth name is Katrina May Johnson. You may have heard of my mom. She was a top notch attorney, Lucy Johnson. My mom never lost a case, and was requested all over the country." I said, proud, but frowning slightly at mentioning my mom. Carlisle's eyes widened at my mom's name. "Your mother was that Lucy Johnson? The one that died in a plane crash?" He asked. I nodded, my sadness and grief skyrocketing. I heard a slight groan, and my eyes flew up to meet Jasper's as I remembered his power. "Oh! Sorry Jasper, but in my defense, I'm not used to being around an empath." I exclaimed.

He smiled and sent me a dose of peace. "It's fine. You were close weren't you?" He asked, still smiling. I nodded, a wistful smile on my face. "Yeah, We were. After the crash, the social workers tried to contact my great uncle in Italy, but nobody could get ahold of him. I'm guessing he still doesn't know about mom. I only saw him once, but in a few hours, we got really close. He was my father figure within twenty minutes, given that my dad skipped out after my mom found out she was pregnant with me. By the time he left, I was calling him dad. Mom found it cute, and he just loved it. If I ever get ahold of him, I'm sure the news will kill him." I said, reminiscing about my uncle. I looked at Seth, then back to the Cullen's. I knew my uncle would want me to be the better person, and I couldn't drive Bella away from Charlie. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. And Esme, I'm sorry for how I treated you and spoke to you this morning. It was out of line, and I really hope we can start over. To show that I'm sincere, I'd be happy to tell you what I'm blocking from Eleazer." I offered.

They smiled and everyone nodded. "Okay, I've managed to figure out a proper term for what I can do. I'm a sponge, meaning I can absorb other powers and use them myself. All it takes is a touch, and of course, the shielding. My shield is physical and mental. I'd be happy to demonstrate later on tonight. I have a date unfortunately, but I'll come over after and show you. I think you guys will like my elemental control." I said, and Seth just beamed at me. Alice was bouncing up and down in obvious excitement. "Can I help you get ready?" She asked. I laughed and nodded, to which she squealed and hugged me. "I'll come over at five since your date is at seven. Oh, and don't worry, the date will suck and he won't ask for another one." She said. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back over to Seth. We kept up an idle chat for the rest of the lunch hour and soon enough, it was time to go home.

I walked out and quickly rode my bike home while Sue Clearwater picked up Seth. I noticed that the cruiser wasn't there yet, so I figured that Charlie would get home a while after myself. Shrugging, I unlocked the door and went inside, immediately going up to my room. I didn't have a mountain of homework like yesterday, so I was done with that quickly. I looked at the clock and saw that I only had a half hour until Alice came over, so I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing my mom. She had always been my favorite subject to draw, and was lost in the drawing within minutes. I was focusing on her eyelashes when I was startled out of my reverie. "That's amazing!" Alice's voice exclaimed, causing me to jump. I quickly made sure that the drawing wasn't ruined before facing her. Luck was with me, as nothing happened to the drawing.

I turned to face her, smiling. "Thanks, it's my mom. I was just finishing actually, the eyelashes were the last to go on. I think I might transfer this one to canvas, of course I need to get one before I can paint it though." I said, getting up and heading over to my closet and throwing open the door to let Alice have at it. She laughed a bell like laugh as she went over to it. "I can get you one, you're an honorary Cullen now. Just tell me how big you want it." She said, sifting through my shirts and pulling out an emerald green silk V-neck blouse and then going over to my dresser to get out a pair of black jeans and putting the outfit on my bed. I shrugged, as I went over to the bed. "Nothing too huge, but nothing so small I can't get a lot of detail. Just a normal sized canvas I guess, if it's not too much trouble." I said, taking the outfit and going into the bathroom to change. "You know, you accept gifts better than Bella ever did, I like it." She said through the door.

I laughed, imaging how stubborn Bella could be. "Well, that's because I know it's pointless to argue. I don't like that people insist on spending money on me for no reason, but I learned not to complain." I said, opening the door. She appraised me for a minute before speaking. "That looks amazing on you. That was fast by the way, I'm impressed." She said, and I laughed again, putting my other clothes in the hamper. "I learned to change fast. Last time I was actually clocked, I did a complete outfit change, shoes included, in about 55 seconds." I told her, heading back into the bathroom to get my curling iron plugged in. Alice followed and smiled. "Did you read my mind or something? How did you know I wanted to curl your hair?" She asked, and I giggled. "I always curl my hair for a date. After my hair is done, you can get going on the make up." I said, handing over the curling iron. She grinned and demanded I close my eyes.

An hour later, she was finally done with my hair and makeup and I was allowed to see her work. When I saw my reflection, I was amazed, Alice had outdone herself. "Alice, I look amazing! You made me look like a masterpiece, I love it!" I cried. She laughed and we heard the door open downstairs. It looked like Charlie was home then. "Trina? You here?" He called. "Yeah, I'm upstairs with Alice. She's helping me get ready for my date tonight. Is it okay if I spend the night with them to get to know Bella? Emmett will drive me to school tomorrow." I said, bounding down the stairs with Alice on my heels. "He looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "As long as it's okay with Esme and Carlisle, I don't see a problem with it." He said, smiling at Alice and I. She squealed and called the Cullen house immediately. She left the room to explain what was going on, most likely speaking at vampire speed. She danced back into the room minutes later grinning from ear to ear. "They said yes, and Emmett is excited to drive you to school tomorrow. Let's go get you packed, I'll drop you off at the diner for your date, and take your stuff back to my house. Text me when you're ready to get picked up." She said, hauling me to my room.

I laughed as she shut the door. "Like you won't know ahead of time for me to get picked up." I whispered, laughing, making her laugh as well. "I just added that for Charlie's sake. I'll pack your clothes, you grab what else you need and by that, I mean grab the drawing. I'll pick a canvas for you, as well as buy you paints and brushes. Just write a list of what all you need." She said. Sighing, I wrote the list as she packed, knowing better than to argue with a vampire. I turned to hand her the list and smiled as I watched her pack my paint covered outfit that I wore when I worked with a disgusted look. "You seriously wear that?" She asked, taking the list, and I laughed. "Well, I need an outfit that I don't care if it gets ruined to paint in. It's better than getting paint on designer jeans, wouldn't you think?" I asked, knowing I had her there. She proved me right by looking horrified by the idea.

I looked in the overnight bag and saw that she had everything, right down to the drawing that I needed. I zipped it up and smiled at her, which she returned and looked at her watch. "Let's get going, don't forget your backpack." She said, opening my bedroom door. I grabbed it and followed her downstairs. "Bye Charlie! See you tomorrow!" I called, leaving the house. "Bye kiddo!" he called as I shut the door. I was stunned at the car in front of me. It was a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I sighed in happiness as I got in the passenger seat. Alice laughed at my reaction and pulled away from Charlie's house. Once we were around the corner, she floored it and I relaxed into the seat. She looked at me oddly for a second, before turning back to look at the road. "What?" I asked. "Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked, and I laughed. "Alice, I love the speed. I love motorcycles, I loved the speed of riding on Seth's back in wolf form, and I'm a complete adrenaline junkie. I just won't sky dive or bungee jump because I'm afraid of heights. But oddly, flying doesn't bother me, I don't get it, but it just doesn't. I'm still trying to figure it out." I said, shrugging.

She grinned and pulled into the diner parking lot. "See you in about an hour." I said, getting out. "Sooner than that." I heard her mutter as I shut the door. I shrugged that comment off and walked into the diner. James was already there and sitting at a table when I walked in. I put on a smile and walked over to him, dreading this already. "Hey, been waiting long?" I asked, actually concerned that I might have kept him waiting. I may not want to be here, but that doesn't mean I like to make people wait for me. He shook his head, standing up. "Nah, I got here maybe five minutes before you got here. Nice car by the way, who dropped you off?" He asked, pulling out my chair for me. "Alice Cullen. Since Bella is my adopted sister, Alice offered to drop me off here, and I'm going to spend the night over at the Cullen's place to get to know my new sister and her in-laws." I said. he nodded and the waitress came over to take our order. We both ordered cheeseburgers and started talking about school. Alice was right, this date was seriously sucking. It looked like it was sucking for James as well though, so I didn't feel too bad.

Once the food got to us, we ate in an awkward silence. Half an hour after being there, I saw Alice drive by. She must be getting ready to pick me up, I guessed. The check was delivered and James paid, being the gentleman, and we both went outside. Abruptly, he turned to face me. "I'm sorry about tonight. It looked like it was as awkward for you as it was for me. I guess I was wrong to ask you out, we should stick to being friends. Is that okay?" He asked, as Alice pulled in. I smiled at him and nodded, heading over to the car. "Yeah, no denying that it was weird. We'll stick to being friends, see you at school tomorrow." I said, getting in as he nodded. "You weren't wrong, that sucked." I told her as she started heading toward her house. She giggled, nodding. "Did you seriously doubt me?" She asked, making me laugh as I shook my head. "No, I didn't doubt you. I was just saying that you weren't wrong. You honestly think I'm dumb enough to doubt a psychic? Please, I'm definitely not that stupid." I mused.

She joined in my laughter and pulled into the almost invisible drive. "So, what power are you going to show us first?" She asked. I grinned at her, enjoying the fact that I was about to reveal more of myself to others. "Physical shield. Emmett is most likely going to tackle me in a hug. Just watch, he'll go flying backwards, and since I know he can hear us right now, he can take this as a challenge." I said, as she pulled in front of the house. I opened the door and waited as soon as I was out of the car. It took all of three seconds for Emmett to come flying at me and hit my shield. True to my word, he went flying backwards and hit a tree, causing it to break. Everyone immediately started laughing at him. "So that was my physical shield." I said, turning to face everyone. Emmett was pouting at the fact that I launched him backwards. I smiled and focused on the ground around me. I made it spin around me and the force of the wind of the tornado I created around me lifted me in the air. I slowed it slightly, and gracefully and slowly I fell back to the ground and settled the dirt again.

They were all standing, staring at me slack jawed. I grinned in amusement at their reactions. "That's all you're getting of my powers for now. You can watch my gift when it comes to paining though, if you want. Alice, where's that stuff you got me?" I asked, turning to her. She grinned, and gestured for us to go into the house. "I put the stuff in Carlisle's study. Come on, let's go get them." She said, and we all filed in the house after her. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder as I started up the stairs. "I'm glad that you decided to give us another chance, it means a lot to us all." He said. I smiled at him as we walked up. "Well, my uncle would have told me to be the better person, so I let it go. Besides, I didn't want to drive a wedge between Charlie and you guys all because of some petty argument." I said. Alice stopped before a door and opened it. I walked in behind her and noticed bookshelves and paintings first. I turned around in awe of it all. One painting, however, caught my eye immediately. I walked over to it and stared at it in shock. "Carlisle, when was this painted?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"In the 1700's. Why, are you okay?" He asked, clearly concerned. "It can't be." I whispered, staring at the painting of three men looking over a balcony at the chaos below, with Carlisle off to the side, behind the three men. "Trina, what is it?" He asked me. I was aware of the rest of the family being concerned as well, but I didn't really care. I took a shaky breath and pointed to the familiar figure on the balcony. "That's him. That's my uncle." I said, taking in their shocked expressions.

**A/N: Hahaha, cliffy! Okay, sorry it took longer than I wanted, but I'll try to update again soon! Let me know what you think, R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 9

"Caius? Caius is your uncle?" Emmett cried. I nodded, tears gathering I my eyes. "It makes sense in a way. She said that her uncle lived in Italy, and the Volturi live in Volterra. And she was drawn to that painting in particular." Edward said. "Alice, get my phone please. We need to call Volterra." Carlisle said. I could tell that he was looking at me, but I was starring at the painting of my uncle, who was my only father figure until I was adopted. And he was a freaking vampire. Not just any vampire, but a vampire king if I remember what Carman had said to Laurent. I looked away from the painting, tears finally falling. "Put it on speaker please, Carlisle if you can get him." I choked out. He nodded and put the phone on speaker even though it was still ringing. I hadn't even seen Alice give it to him.

A pleasant voice answered and Carlisle immediately asked for Caius, giving his name when he was asked who was calling. He was put on hold while the woman on the other end was doing something. "Don't tell him yet. Just ask if he has a relative named Katrina Johnson." I said, and Carlisle nodded again. Seconds later, Caius's voice came through, making my heart skip a beat. "What do you want Carlisle?" He demanded. "Just a question, Caius. Do you have a relative named Katrina Johnson?" He asked smoothly. There was a brief silence on the other end before his voice became angry. "How do you know about Katrina?" I haven't been able to get ahold of her for years, how do you even know her name?" He demanded.

Carlisle looked at me and I held my hand out for the phone. He handed it to me silently, with an encouraging smile. "Because I'm right here, Uncle Caius." I said, my voice cracking. I heard his intake of breath on the other end. "Katrina, is that really you sweetie?" He asked, his voice in the soft tone that I've always known him to have. Apparently though, it was a shock to the others. "Yeah. I've been trying to get ahold of you for twelve years. I needed to talk to you, but now it's too late." I rambled. "What do you mean it's too late honey? Talk to me, you sound like you're crying, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, and I couldn't hold back a sob. "Daddy, something happened to mom." I choked out. Calling him 'daddy' was a habit formed within an hour of knowing each other. "What happened, honey?" He demanded. "Are you sitting down?" I asked.

"I am now. Tell me what happened." He said. I took a deep breath, dreading this. "A month after we met, mom was going to go on a business trip to New York, the plane went down. Daddy, mom died twelve years ago and I just got adopted. We tried contacting you to see if you could take me in, but we never could." I spilled out. His voice sounded strangled when he spoke again. "Oh, Trina. The adoption, is that what you meant by it's too late?" He asked. "Yes. My new dad lives in Forks, and Bella is my new sister. I had encountered vampires before so I knew what they were and I was taken to Carlisle's study when I saw a painting of you looking over a balcony at chaos. Carlisle said it was painted in the 1700's so that means you're a vampire too. Why didn't you tell me, is it because you feed on humans?" I wailed, feeling betrayed. "No Katrina, it wasn't that! It was too dangerous to tell you when you were so young. You were only three sweetie, I was going to tell you when you were old enough to keep the secret. I started to try to contact you when you turned twelve, I never could though. I guess I know why now." He said.

I knew he was sad just by the tone of his voice. "So it isn't that you didn't trust me?" I asked, voicing my hidden fear. "No! No Katrina, how could you think that? When I left, I was ecstatic that you called me 'dad' after knowing me only about an hour and knowing that I was your uncle. You knew that and you still called me dad. Never think that it was because I didn't trust you!" He said. I smiled slightly, knowing he couldn't see it. "Did mom know what you are?" I asked after a minute. He sighed before answering. "Yes. I was to change you both after you reached 18. I promised her that I would change you both on the day after your birthday. My brothers were happy to know about that deal. I was to tell you what I am when you turned twelve, and tell you about the deal when your turned sixteen. After you were changed, I was to bring you both here to Volterra where you would become Princess of the Volturi. But I made that deal with your mother, if you do not wish to be turned then I won't force your hand. I just ask that you don't tell the secret." He said.

I was quiet for a few minutes, taking this all in. I took a deep breath before I spoke again to steady myself. The silence was deafening, and the Cullens seemed to be in a state of complete shock. "I want to honor the deal. I've already been bitten but had the venom sucked out. I want to be turned at eighteen, but on a couple of conditions of my own." I said, my voice strong. "What are the conditions honey?" He asked, making me smile when he called me 'honey'. I sighed before stating them, I was scared that he wouldn't go with it. "One, I want you near until I turned eighteen. Granted, there's a coven of eight vampires close by, but we both know how much trouble I can attract." I stated, laughing slightly. He laughed for a minute as well. "I can get my brothers to agree to that. Is there anything else?" He asked. "I want to follow the Cullens diet. I don't feel comfortable taking a life, given my mother was ripped from mine. I can't do that to another child." I stated firmly.

Carlisle beamed with pride. "Okay, that is no problem. Given the knowledge you gave me, I'll switch diets as well. Anything else sweetie?" He asked. "Not unless you count me asking if I can call you dad when I'm not around Charlie a condition." I stated shyly. I was gifted with his light laugh after that. "I don't count that as a condition, I count that a privilege. I would be honored to gain that title again. I will keep you on the phone while I go talk to my brothers about me coming to you. I talk about you so often, I imagine they will want to speak with you." He said, chuckling. I giggled along with him and it felt good, it made me feel like a little girl again. A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence before I heard knocking on the other end. Next thing I heard was his greeting. "Brothers." Was all he said. Another voice spoke in the background, so I knew to remain silent for a few more minutes. "Caius, who are you speaking to?" The man's voice asked.

"My niece, Aro, the one the deal is regarding. There have been some new developments, see for yourself." Uncle Caius said. After a minute of silence, the second voice that I now put the name Aro to, spoke again. "My condolences for your loss Caius. I have no problems with young Katrina's conditions. May I speak with her?" Aro asked. "Of course brother." Caius replied, then Aro's voice was coming through the speaker the most prominent. "Hello, young Katrina." He said. "Hello, Aro. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but let's face it, we haven't met yet." I said, and was met with his childlike laugh. "Yes, that is true. How about nice to speak with you? Would that suffice?" He asked, and I laughed a little myself. "Yes, that's just perfect. It's nice to speak with you, Aro. Might I ask what I owe for the honor?" I asked, speaking as politely as I was taught. "You are quite a charming young lady. And the honor is all mine, I must say, I look forward to meeting you, or at least getting a photograph of the face to go with your lovely voice. That, and I would love to see the only person Caius has a soft spot for. My condolences for your mother, Caius spoke highly of her." Aro said.

"Thank you for your condolences, though they are not necessary. Might I ask why you said that I was the only one that my uncle has a soft spot for?" I asked, and Aro laughed again. "That, you will have to ask him yourself about. A charming young lady such as yourself should get the answer fairly quickly. It also helps that you appear to have my brother wrapped around your finger." Aro joked. I heard a growl in the background as I giggled. "Well, I've had the honor of bragging about that since I was three." I confessed, and there was an annoyed sigh to be heard. "Oh, I thank you for that Katrina. He will never live this down now, and you have even managed to get a smile out of Marcus with that. Something that has been deemed an impossible feat." He said, then seemed to speak away from the phone. "Marcus, would you like to speak with the delightful young Katrina?" He asked.

A monotone voice invaded the speaker then, telling me that this Marcus guy accepted the offer and had the phone now. "Hello, Katrina. It is nice to speak with you." Marcus said. "As with you, Marcus. Although, it seems that the three of you are now playing a small game of pass-the-phone. To an observer, it must be an interesting sight." I stated, earning a slight chuckle from Marcus, and several gasps on both ends of the line. "Katrina! Whatever you're doing, keep doing it!" I heard Aro shout. I was confused, but continued. "Aro sounds like he's on a sugar high, is he always this excited?" I asked Marcus, earning another laugh from him and a 'hey!' from Aro. "Unfortunately, dear Katrina, he is always this excited. Caius has explained your conditions for the agreement he held with your mother. I find myself impressed with your negotiation skills." He complimented. "Well, thank you Marcus. My mother was a lawyer, so I suppose I got it from her. I am also good at trapping people in their own words and finding loopholes." I confided.

Marcus gave another light chuckle in response. "Once you are turned, you must tell me how you managed to wrap Caius around your finger at the age of three. That will be used against him for centuries to come, I imagine." He said, and I giggled. "Oh, believe me, Marcus. I have plenty of stories of Caius that you and Aro can use as blackmail with only about twelve hours of memories with him. The idiot left papers on our coffee table with me in reach of markers and crayons. I had heard the term color-coded from my mother one day and I decided to 'color-code' his papers. He was pissed, but didn't yell at me for it." I told him, earning sniggers from around the room and laughter from Marcus. It didn't seem too hard to make him laugh. It was easy, and I wondered why Aro said it was hard. I eventually heard Caius in the background. "I'm glad my misfortunes amuse you brother." He said, but he actually sounded like he meant it. "It sounds like your ruthless and cruel reputation will be no more when you return with Katrina in a few years brother." Aro said through his laughter.

That stunned me. "Ruthless? But he was never anything but nice and kind to me." I stated, confused. "Oh, that is how he is known. We all have reputations Katrina." Marcus said. "What are they?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. "Caius is the ruthless and cruel one, I am known as the eternally bored one, and Aro, can you guess his?" Marcus asked. "Let me know if I get this right. Aro is the one that needs to lay off the sugar? Or is the correct way to put it, the easily excited one?" I asked, giggling. Marcus began to laugh, and I heard Caius join in somewhere in the background making me feel good. "That is not funny!" I heard Aro yell. "Oh, but brother, she nailed it right on the head." Marcus said. "I will only allow this because she is managing to make you smile and laugh with it, otherwise I would be highly offended." Aro said, causing Marcus and Caius to laugh harder. Caius sobered up first and spoke, interrupting his brother's laughter. "My apologies brothers, but I must take my phone back so that I may bid my niece goodnight and pack and get the jet ready for me to leave." He said.

There were two groans, making me smile, and suddenly Caius was back on the phone. "Before you leave the room, here's my number, give it to both of them." I said, then relayed my phone number to him, who told Aro and Marcus. "Call whenever you like, just keep the time difference in mind because I actually do sleep unlike the two of you." I said, causing the two of them to laugh again. "We shall, Katrina. We look forward to speaking with you again." Aro said, and faded from the background. "I will have he jet prepared so that I depart tonight. I should be arriving sometime tomorrow, Katrina, is this okay with you?" Caius asked. I smiled at the thought of seeing him so soon. "I can't wait daddy. And I expect an answer to that soft spot question tomorrow." I stated. He laughed, even though he knew I was serious. "You will get an answer. I must let you go now, but I will call you before I take off so that you know I will be there soon." He said. "Okay. I look forward to it. I love you daddy." I said, smiling. "I love you as well Katrina. I will be there soon." He said, and hung up.

I sighed happily and turned to face eight stunned vampires. "I am not in the mood for questions at the moment. I will answer them with him tomorrow, right now, I would like to start on the painting. Now that he's coming, it's going to be a gift for him." I said, and watched as Alice zoned out for a minute. Once she snapped out of it, she started bouncing up and down. "That painting is going to be amazing Trina! It's so cute!" She practically yelled. I smiled, knowing that she had seen my change of the painting from a portrait of my mother, to a memory of the day I met him. "That's actually one of my memories with him. It's by far the best I have with him. Will he like it?" I asked, hoping he would. She nodded in time with her bouncing, and I smiled. "What are you waiting for, go change, get going!" She cried. My smile changed to a grin and I ran off to get changed. I gabbed my overnight bag from where I saw it and started running to the closest bathroom.

After my quickest change yet, I was darting back to Carlisle's study, changed and hair up in a sloppy bun. When I got there, she was smiling. "What was my time and where did you set me up?" I asked between pants. Her smile widened before she answered. "32 seconds and in Esme's office. Follow me." She said, and left the room with me hot on her heels. She lead me down a hallway and into another room that was absolutely beautiful. The walls were painted a gorgeous baby blue with white crown bolding at the top. A desk covered in blueprints was pushed off to the side to make room for the tarp on the floor holding a painting easel with a blank canvas on it. The canvas was the perfect size for the painting in mind and it would have been perfect for my mother's portrait as well. I squealed in excitement and ran over to the canvas to discover a small table next to it with all the supplies set out on it.

I had to admit, I was impressed with what Alice got. She had gotten me every color paint there was when I only needed a handful for this particular painting. I eagerly picked up the charcoal stub and started sketching the scene from memory. It was difficult to make it a view from a third party, but thankfully, it was manageable. Alice, bless her, brought in her iHome and plugged my iPod into it to surround me with music. I noticed that I wasn't alone, and everybody was watching me work, but I didn't care. I had worked in front of others before, so this was nothing new. And besides, they were interested in my talent, so maybe I could paint something for them soon. After ten minutes of me sketching, someone spoke and broke the silence filled only by my music. "What are you painting?" Emmett asked.

Without turning around, I smiled and answered. "One of the memories I have with my uncle. My mom was in the kitchen and it was in perfect view from the living room watching me and Uncle Caius. I had just come in from making a snowman in the front yard, so I was drinking hot chocolate. Uncle Caius had me on his lap and was looking down at me, smiling. Mom was watching us, smiling at seeing us together. It was while I was on his lap that I first called him 'daddy'. He smiled so big I thought his face would split and mom started crying with joy. She always hoped that I could have a father figure, and when I randomly announced that it was Caius, she about exploded with pride. They were really close and kept in contact over the phone. Mom had always told me that he was the most excited when he found out that she was pregnant with me. The man I know is the exact opposite of his reputation. He's kind, loving, and very protective of the ones he loves. That's why I'm painting this memory, he'll know the second he sees it." I explained, finishing the outline of the rooms in question.

Before I could start with the figures of my mother, Caius and myself, my phone rang. I paused the music and answered it. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, sweetie, it's me. I'm getting ready to take off so I'll be there tomorrow around the time you get our of school, maybe sooner." He said. I smiled. "Okay, I'll see if one of the Cullen's can get you wile I'm in school and see you when I get out. I have a surprise for you when you get here though." I told him, hoping I would get the chance to drive him a bit nuts. "What's the surprise?" He asked, and I giggled at the question. "What kind of a surprise would it be if I told you?" I asked, being cryptic enough to annoy him. I proved successful, as he groaned. "You're cryptic enough to drive me insane, just like your mother you know that?" He asked, sounding rather annoyed. "Yep. Now turn your phone off, it's not safe to have it on during a flight." I said, and hung up laughing like a maniac afterwards.

I loved having this effect on him. I was going to get hell about it tomorrow, but it was still fun. I set my phone down and saw that the Cullen's just shaking their heads. "What?" I asked, honestly curious. "You are probably the only one who can talk to him like that and get out of it. It's truly amazing to see this side of Caius." Carlisle said. I shrugged and turned back to the canvas, resuming the sketch. "I've always known him like this. His reputation is the stranger, because that's only a mask. I know the real him." I stated, starting on my mom's outline. I heard a sigh, but didn't bother to see who was behind it. "Katrina, there's something you need to know." Edward started. I guessed he was the one behind the sigh.

He must have heard something in someone's thoughts. "What is it?" I asked, moving to work on my mother's face. "It's about Caius. He really is ruthless and cruel when he wants to be/ I saw in Emmett's thoughts that when the Denali's showed up, you asked about Irina and was told that she was killed." He stated, and I nodded, not turning away from my work. I was on Caius now. "I hate to tell you this, but Caius was the one to kill her, and he seemed to enjoy it rather well." He said. I was stunned, but this didn't sway me from my love for him. "I know him well enough to know that there must have been a reason. What was it?" I asked in defense of my Uncle. This time, it was Bella who spoke. "Irina thought that Renesmee was an immortal child. She said that she took full responsibility for her false accusation, but still, he didn't need to kill her." Bella said. I sighed, not turning away from the canvas.

My work kept me calm enough to answer without yelling, though I was sure Jasper felt my anger under the surface. "Everyone makes poor choices, Bella. Killing Irina was one of his. It's not like she could've mentioned my name to get out of it. She couldn't have known that he was family. It's a sad consequence for a poor choice, and I'll make sure to give him hell for it." I told them. "Aro could've. He can read every thought you've ever had with one touch. He could have told Caius that Irina knew you. He would have seen you in Irina's memories, it could have been stopped." Edward argued. My hand was moving faster on the canvas, a sure sign I was getting pissed. "Aro could not have stopped it. He doesn't know what I look like except for what he's seen in my Uncle's memories of me. And even still, I was twelve when I met Irina, so he couldn't have known it was me without help. I will talk to my Uncle and let him know that I knew her and don't approve of how he handled the situation, but what's done is done so quit trying to turn me against the only living blood family I have!" I yelled, finally snapping.

Finished with the sketch, I dropped the charcoal and faced him full on. "There may have been a mind reader and an empath present at the time killed her, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed it. He is nothing like his reputation, he could have hidden his guilt from Jasper and only thought that he enjoyed it for the benefit of the fact he knew your gifts. You want to know what he's really like? Take a look!" I shouted and dropped the shield to let my memories of my Uncle and I flood to the surface. He seemed stunned to see that the man he insisted was heartless was the exact opposite. Once I was done showing him what I wanted him to see, I let the shield surround me again. Edward was slack jawed at the images he had just seen. I returned to my canvas, satisfied that I shut him up, and began to open the paints. "What did she show you son?" Carlisle asked, sounding curious. "She showed me a gentle Caius. I think it really is a mask, Carlisle. She had hit her head on a coffee table and he looked pained to see her cry. He actually picked her up and kissed her head where she hit it. He was tender and loving with her." Edward said, sounding incredulous, yet awed.

I ignored the insult to my Uncle's personality and began painting the room to exact memory. After a few minutes of painting, I heard the door to the room shut. I turned around and saw that the room was now empty except for myself. I smiled slightly, knowing that they left me alone not only to leave me to my work, but to discuss what I had shown Edward about the real person my Uncle is. I began to mix paints to form the color I needed for the shade of my hair while I sat on my Uncle's lap. As I neared the point of being halfway done, I glanced at the clock. I was shocked to see that it read past midnight. I shrugged it off and continued my work. Minutes later, the door opened and Jasper walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm shocked to see you're still awake." He stated. I shrugged as if it was nothing, as to me, it was. "When I get going on a painting, I refuse to leave it unfinished. If I were to sleep now, I'd be tossing and turning and unable to sleep no matter what until I finish. If it was a bigger painting, I might be able to stop, but since it's this size, I wouldn't be able to stop. I love this too much." I stated.

He smiled at me when I said that. "So was there something you needed, or did you just want to try to sneak a peek at my newest masterpiece?" I asked him jokingly. He laughed a little. "Actually, I came to sneak a look. Edward told us everything he saw in your memories about Caius. I wanted to see your fondest memory of him. The painting is really amazing." He complimented. I blushed a bit at the compliment. "You know, if you want me to, I could do something for you. You could tell me what you want, I'd do a rough draft of the sketch in my sketch book, and if you liked it, I'd transfer it to canvas. That's my normal process, and I'd be glad to do it for free for you." I offered, continuing my work.

He seemed to consider it. "Would you be willing to do a portrait of me in my Confederate uniform as an anniversary gift for Alice?" He asked. I stopped painting for a second to face him, a grin on my face. "It would take a while to complete, but I could do it. I could even put the Confederate flag in the background." I told him. He smiled at that. "I'd love that. Our anniversary is in about a month, could you get the painting done in time?" He asked. I scoffed as I continued with my current job. "I could get it done in about two weeks, depending on if you like the first sketch. I can block Alice from seeing me doing this as well so it could be a surprise. I'd only need to figure out what size you want it to be, then try to buy the canvas." I explained, glad to see that as I was talking, I had put myself at almost done. "If you do that, then I'd have to insist on paying you." Jasper told me.

I rolled my eyes, though I knew he didn't see it as my back was facing him. "Jasper, I can't let you pay me for two reasons. First, I can't charge if I don't have a business permit, and second, you're family now. I couldn't accept money without feeling bag. I can accept gifts because I know it's pointless to argue with vampires, but I will not accept any form of payment for any of my art." I stated stubbornly. The tiredness was starting to attack me, so I began to rush as fast as I dared to finish the painting. I couldn't take the chance of trying to finish it tomorrow and having Uncle Caius see it before it was done. "Besides." I said, trying to keep myself awake. "If you absolutely wanted to pay me, you could do so in the form of knowledge. I've always been interested in the Civil War. You can pay me by telling me what _really_ happened." I told him, finally beginning on the smaller details that as soon as I finished, I would be done.

I heard Jasper laugh. "Okay, so you paint a picture for Alice for our anniversary, and I pay you with knowledge of the war? Seems like a good deal to me, we can start working on this in a few days. You, however, need to sleep. I can feel your exhaustion weighing pretty heavy on you." He said. I shook my head in defiance. 'Jasper, I'm almost done. I just need to add the smaller details, which there aren't a lot of, and then I'll be done. Five more minutes tops." I argued, putting the freckles on my three year old self's face. He sighed, obviously irritated. "Trina, I'm only saying that because I care about you. I don't want Emmett laughing because you fell asleep in class." He said. "You sound like Seth, he told me the same thing last night. OH MY GOSH, SETH! I totally forgot to tell Uncle Caius about Seth! I've heard that he hates werewolves, he's going to hurt Seth, what am I going to do?!" I cried.

I started to feel panicked, but Jasper sent me some calming emotions. "Focus, Trina. You'll be fine, you got a bit too overwhelmed talking to him to bring up your love life. And besides, he'd probably blow up if you told him that you met your mate in a werewolf over the phone. What you do is tell him tomorrow in person. Tell him you met your mate, talk him up a bit, then tell him that he's a werewolf. Now, are you done with the painting? You haven't done anything with it for a few minutes." He said. I took a deep breath and scanned the painting, looking to see if I had missed anything. I was relieved to find that I actually was, finally done. "Yeah, I'm done. What do you think?" I asked, putting the brush on the pallet, and turned to face him once again. "It's truly amazing. I'm sure Caius will love it, I'll be the one picking him up, so I will make sure that if he gets here while you're still in school, I'll keep him away from this room. Now, let's get you cleaned up and in bed. You're dead on your feet." he said, putting a hand on my back.

I nodded, knowing that I was exhausted and that he could feel it. I let him lead me out of the room and down the hall. He stopped and opened up another door and pulled me through it. I looked around, and even in my tired state, I was amazed. The room was stylishly decorated, and held a queen size bed with black and white covers. "Your overnight bag is on the bed, as you can see. This is the guest room, there is a bathroom right through there." He said, pointing to a door off to the left. "You can use it to get cleaned up. There's fresh towels in there for you. I think that's all, so I'll leave it to you and see you in the morning." He said, leaving the room. I smiled as the door shut. "Thank you, Jasper." I whispered, knowing he could hear.

With that, I took a deep breath and walked over to my bag and pulled out my pajamas and bathroom necessities and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. I was impressed with its size, but I didn't care too much at the moment. I quickly started a shower and scrubbed paint off my arms and hands before washing my hair and body. It was calming to be under the hot water of a shower, but I needed to finish and get to sleep. With that thought, I sighed and shut off the water. I quickly changed into my pajamas and ran my brush through my tangled, wet hair and threw it back into my bag of toiletries, then grabbed my clothes and the bag and went back into the bedroom. I put my stuff back into the overnight bag and climbed into bed.

**A/N: Okay guys, hope you liked the little "who's her Uncle?" cliffy. I know how annoying they are though, so I tried to hurry and update, but I couldn't get to a computer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R guys. love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Trina... sadly. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 10

The mattress was soft as a cloud, and the covers had to be a down comforter, it was so soft and warm. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows and instantly started to dream. In this dream, I was three again, and back home in Alaska. My uncle was there, but my mom was not. "Uncle Caius, where's mommy?" My three year old self asked. He smiled kindly down at me. "Sweetheart, mommy is going to be asleep for three days, I told you. Soon, mommy is going to be just like Uncle, and you will be like us in a few years. We want you to grow up to be a big girl first, then you will be like mommy and Uncle. Once you turn 18, we're going to take you to a very pretty place where you will get to be a real princess. Do you want to become Uncle's princess, Trina?" He asked, kneeling down to be on my level.

"Yeah! Do I get to wear a crown?" I asked, and he laughed. "You would hardly be a princess without a crown sweetie. I love you so much." He told me, hugging me close. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "Trina, time to get up." I was confused, this wasn't my Uncle's voice. "Trina. Time to wake up, come on." The voice said again, and my eyes snapped open to see Carlisle off to the side, looking at me with a slight smile on his face. "Carlisle?" I asked in confusion, and his smile widened. "Yes, I'm sorry to wake you, given you haven't had a lot of sleep, but it's time for you to get ready for school. Esme is downstairs making breakfast for you now, and I'll let you get dressed." He said, turning towards the door.

I smiled as I went over to the overnight bag at the foot of the bed. I pulled out the clothes that Alice had packed for me and smiled. It was one of my older outfits, but one of my favorites. The jeans were stonewashed black with metal studs on the front pockets, while the shirt was short sleeved, midnight blue and had a skull design on it. I quickly threw it on and brushed the sleep formed tangles out of my hair. I happily turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open as I knew I'd need to return to brush my teeth, and bounded down the stairs.

I turned into the kitchen and saw Esme standing over the stove making waffles. "That smells amazing, Esme." I told her, sitting down in one of the chairs at the island. She turned and smiled at e in response. "Thank you sweetheart. I hope you like them, I haven't made waffles since Bella was turned and Renesmee doesn't like them all that much." She said. My jaw dropped. "She doesn't like waffles? I thought everybody loved waffles, just like everybody likes pancakes!" I exclaimed, causing laughter as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walked in. "Not everybody likes waffles, Trina. Some people are weird like that." Jasper said, coming over to sit by me.

Alice joined on my other side, so I was now sandwiched between the two of them. "Nice outfit by the way." Jasper added as Esme put the plate in front of me. I laughed as I reached out for the syrup and drowned my waffle in the sticky liquid. "Thanks, it's one of my favorites because the shirt has the whole rock-and-roll vibe, showing my rocker side." I told him, then stuffed a bite in my mouth. I felt my eyes widened at the lightness of the fluffy waffle in my mouth. Finishing the bite, I smiled at Esme. "This waffle is amazing." I told her, causing her to smile brilliantly.

As I returned to my breakfast, I noticed Emmett staring at me. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, shoving another bite into my mouth. "You like rock-and-roll music? I don't believe it." He said, and I glowered at him, finishing the bite. " I will have you know that I do enjoy rock music and I happen to be amazing when I sing Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar On Me._ If you don't believe me, I will prove it after school that way my uncle can watch too." I told him, shoving another bite in. Emmett was sitting there dumbfounded while everyone else was snickering. Jasper, though, was full out laughing at him. Emmett snapped out of it and glared at Jasper. "You think this is so funny? How about a bet then?" He asked, and Jasper sobered up immediately with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm listening." He prompted. "50 bucks says that she screws up at least once during the song." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes internally. I had that song memorized from how many times I'd listened to it, as well as sang it. Jasper looked at Alice, who grinned slightly, then back at Emmett, and grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Double that, and you've got a deal. I think she can do it, and amaze us all." He said, shaking Emmett's outstretched hand. Finished with my waffle, I put the plate in the sink and turned towards the stairs. "You're gonna owe Jasper a hundred bucks." I muttered, climbing up the stairs. I heard laughter as I entered the guest room, but ignored it and went to brush my teeth. After many years of practice, I manage to be thorough and speedy and put my toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag of bathroom things and put it into the overnight bag and zipped it closed.

Done in the bathroom, I bounced back downstairs with a grin on my face. When I got downstairs, I saw that only Jasper was in the room. "Where is everyone else?" I asked him. He gave me a bright smile in response. "I told them that you were up late because you wanted to finish the painting and that they should see the finished job. They're coming back down now." He said, and I heard six pairs of footsteps descend the stairs. I turned to face them with a nervous expression. "Hey, so what did you guys think of the painting?" I asked, sounding a bit timid. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me. "Trina, that painting was amazing work. You look like you've been doing this your whole life." She complimented.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Um, I've actually been doing this since I was five, and I've been profiting from it since I was eight. During my time in foster care, I was with a family in Anchorage, and I was the youngest artist to have a piece in the Anchorage Art Show. It wasn't one of my major pieces, just the Northern Lights, but it was actually bought by a hotel owner and put in the lobby. I think it's still there, too." I mused, as if it was nothing. Everyone's jaws dropped at this information. I giggled and they composed themselves. "What hotel is this painting at?" Edward demanded. I giggled again, and played evil. "You'll just have to o wait for Uncle Caius to get here to find out. I have to get to school you know." I said coyly.

Everyone but Carlisle and Esme groaned. Esme smiled a bit at the groans, and Carlisle covered a laugh as a cough. "Yes, well let's get going then. before we leave though, who's picking Caius up?" Emmett asked, and Jasper raised his hand with a smile on his face. Emmett nodded then turned to me. "Ready to go? You'll get to school with about twenty minutes to spare." He said, looking like he was trying to scare me. I snorted at that. "If you're trying to freak me out because of speed, do you not remember you driving me here on my first day? I was totally at ease with the speed and I told Alice that I loved the speed. I'm no wimp when it comes to speed. You just can't go too crazy because then you'd have not only Charlie to answer to, but my uncle as well. I don't think he'd take too kindly to you putting his only living family in danger of a car wreck." I told him with a smirk.

Everybody was laughing at my confidence, as well as Emmett, who was standing there stunned. I decided to amuse everyone further. "What are you staring at? Come on, we're down to nineteen minutes now." His jaw dropped and everyone laughed even harder, making Jasper roll on the floor, feeling everyone else's amusement on top of his own. "Ladies and gentlemen, Emmett has met his match in a little fifteen year old girl!" Edward announced, making everyone laugh even harder, if possible. Emmett growled at him before turning to me and giving me a small smile. "I hate to admit it, but unfortunately, he's right. Now, let's get going, I'm sure you want to call Seth." He said. I nodded and waved to the rest of the Cullen's before following him out to the garage. "You know, you can go ahead and call Seth now." He told me as he helped me into the massive Jeep. "I'll do it in a minute." I told him as he zipped around and climbed in himself.

I took a deep breath as he pulled out and started down the long driveway. "Emmett, I want to apologize if I offended you back in the house. I shouldn't have talked to you like that, especially as a guest in your house. Can you forgive me for speaking so rudely?" I asked. He looked over at me, clearly stunned. "Trina." He spoke softly. "If I gave you that impression, then, I'm sorry myself. I was simply stunned that I had met my match, and in a young girl at that. But if it eases your conscience, I forgive you." He said, smiling, and I sighed in relief. "Thank you Emmett. I'm glad that Charlie adopted me, because my new sister has a very awesome brother-in-law." I told him. He smirked at that comment. "I know, right? Okay, why don't you call Seth now. I'm sure he wants to talk to you." He said. I smiled and pulled out my phone and dialed Seth's number.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey, Trina." He answered. I smiled despite myself. "Hey, Seth. I got something I need to tell you." I said, jumping straight to the point. "Shoot, what is it?" He asked. "My uncle on my mom's side, my only living family, is coming to Forks. However, here's the catch. He's a vampire who knows about werewolves and hates them. I'm gonna need you to lay low today so I can ease into telling him about you. Jasper helped me come up with a plan though. I'm going to tell him that I found my mate, then talk you up, and drop the bomb that you're a werewolf after I tell him how happy you make me. He won't hurt you because it'll hurt me, but I just don't want him blowing up. Can you do that for me?" I explained.

I heard him sigh on the other end. "I don't like that I can't hang out with you today, but you already know that I'd do anything for you. Go ahead with the plan and I'll see you tomorrow for my first day. I love you." He said. My heart leapt at those three words, and Emmett snickered, hearing how my heart also skipped a beat at them too. "I love you too. I need to go so that I can deal with Emmett, he's being annoying as always." I told him, earning a mock glare from Emmett. Seth laughed on the other end of the line. "Alright. At least call me later though." He said. I quickly agreed and hung up. "Do you mind telling me what was so funny?" I demanded, noticing that we were almost at the school. "The way your heart reacted to Seth telling you he loved you. It's funny!" He said.

I growled at hi briefly. "Are you saying that you would laugh if Jacob said it to Renesmee and she reacted the same way?" I challenged. That shut him up. He sat in stunned silence as he pulled into the parking lot and found a space. I smirked and hopped out. He joined me in seconds. "Once again, I have met my match." He muttered guiding me to the front doors. I giggled at how I managed to shut him down yet again. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him to give me a hug as we walked. The small amount of students already in the parking lot looked incredulous at the sight of the two of us. I mentally snorted at the stares. "Apparently, we've got an audience." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled slightly. "Then we'll give them a show of sibling love." He whispered, and before I had time to react, he had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me sack of potato style. I squealed, causing him to laugh. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I yelled through my laughter. His own laughter joined in at my question, booming and very loud. "I'm just having fun with my sister-in-law's new sister. That makes you my sister now too!" He replied, loud enough to cause heads to turn towards us even more. I laughed even harder as he jogged at a human pace through the school and to the gym. He set me down on the bleachers after shutting the door behind us.

He sat with me with a huge smile on his face. Well, I hope our audience enjoyed that show." He said. I had finally stopped laughing, so I was able to speak. "Yeah. I must say though, I did. I haven't done that since before my mom died. She used to call it 'Trina-tatoes'. Caius did it a couple times himself during his visit." I told him. He looked over at me with a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry." He said, and I snorted. "Why? I told you that I enjoyed it. It made me feel like a little girl again, something I'd love to have back in a way." I replied. "No, I'm not apologizing for that. I'm apologizing for the way we talked about him last night. We don't know the man you do, we only know the mask, not the man behind it. The way you talk about him shows that what we seem to know about him is just the mask he puts on. It's obvious that you love hi, and the way you talk about how you interacted with him shows very clearly that he loves you too. We shouldn't have assumed to know him. It's quite obvious that you know him better than us, and you only knew him for a day when you were three. So, I'm sorry we disrespected your family like that. I, personally can't wait to meet the man behind the scowling mask." I was stunned into a small silence.

That was the most I'd heard Emmett speak, and it was full of compassion. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him as soon as I regained myself. "You don't need to apologize. Nobody but myself knows the real him. I can't really blame you for trying to warn me about what he's like with the mask on." I said, then sighed. "I think I know what Aro meant about me being the only one that he has a soft spot for now. He was very close with my mom, but in all that day when I first met him, he never once mentioned a wife, or any other female but the two of us. With mom gone, I'm the only one left. Therefore, the only one he's got a soft spot for." I concluded. Emmett sighed. "I think you're right. His wife died about two centuries ago according to Carlisle. It was a werewolf attack, that's why he hates them so much. With his wife murdered by werewolves, and his niece dying in a plane crash, you are all that's left. You're really going to have to play to your strengths and his weaknesses when you break the news to him about Seth. Do you have a backup plan?" He asked.

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, play the waterworks card and say that I already can't live without Seth and beg him not to hurt him because it would hurt me and ultimately cause me to hate him. That'll get him to stop if all else fails. He could never do anything to hurt me, much less anything that would cause me to hate him. I wasn't lying to Aro when I said that I've had Uncle Caius wrapped around my finger since I was three." I bragged, then looked at the clock. "Crap! I gotta go, I need to drop my stuff off at my locker and book it to class. I've only got three minutes. See you in about four hours Em, love ya!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to the gym doors and threw them open before sprinting to my locker. I skidded to a halt in front of it and quickly put in my combination. For a minute, I didn't even notice Jennifer standing there. "Jeez, running late for a reason?" She joked. I gave a slight smile, trying to catch my breath. "Nah, got to school fifteen minutes ago. I've just been talking to Emmett in the gym." I wheezed out, finally slowing my breathing.

She nodded in understanding. "So, I talked to James about last night. He told me all about it and after he said that the date was a complete bust and that you both agreed to remain friends, I sorta told him that I think you might have a crush on Seth. Is that okay. I don't want you to be mad at me." She babbled as I took care of the things I needed to do and shut my locker. "Jennifer, I'm not mad. The date did suck, and I don't deny that I have a major crush on Seth anymore. I was in denial, so I went out with James to try to get rid of the crush. He's sweet and all, but on the date, I realized that I was already in too deep with Seth. That, and he already told me that it was awkward for him as well. I actually did want to like him like that, but I just don't." I shrugged as we walked into English. "Well, at least you did try to like him. But I'm kinda glad it didn't work out for you. You look like you belong with Seth, the two of you were so in sync yesterday." She mused.

I would have responded to her, but at that moment, Mr. Mason walked in and started class. English went by agonizingly slow today. Ironic that when I want the day to slow down, it'll speed up, yet when I want it to go by faster, it moves slower than molasses in the middle of Antarctica. I sighed in relief as the bell rang. "Well, that just wizzed on by didn't it?" Jennifer asked, gathering her books. I snorted in response. "Maybe for you. For me, that hour alone seemed to take a year. I don't know how I'm going to survive if the rest of the day goes this slow." I mumbled. She laughed at my response. "What, in a hurry to get out of school or something?" She asked curiously. I nodded shamelessly in response. "Yep. I finally got in contact with my only living relative on my mom's side and he's flying in from Italy to be with me until I turn 18, then he'll let me decide if I want to move back there with him." I stated proudly. Her eyes bugged out a bit as we walked to Trig.

As usual, Emmett passed us, but this time, he actually said something. "Hey, Trina. How's the day treating ya?" He asked. I glared at him for a split second. I knew he heard my rant, he has vampire hearing. "Too freaking slow. Any word from Jasper about if the plane has come in yet?" I asked hopefully. He laughed at my eagerness. "Nope. But you know, patience is a virtue Katrina. I'm sure your uncle would say the same." This time, I full on glared at him, causing Jennifer to laugh. "Shut up, Emmett. I told you last night was the first time I'd talked to him in twelve years. You know I'm excited, given that conversation we had in the gym." I added meaningfully. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone as it buzzed.

He smiled and looked back up at me. "Oh, and today, you and I will be eating in the cafeteria. I'm getting tired of the teacher's lounge." He said. I shrugged and grabbed Jennifer before entering Trig. She was giggling and shaking her head. "What's so funny?" I asked. "The two of you. Honestly, you act like you're actually related to him with the way you two can get on each other's nerves." She commented. I nodded, allowing that, before she continued as we took our seats. "How did you manage to contact your uncle if you haven't been able to for twelve years?" She asked. I shrugged, deciding to tell a half-truth. "He turned out to be an old friend of Carlisle Cullen's. I saw a picture of the two of them on a trip or something and asked him how he knew my uncle. We went through the drama, called him, and he got on the first plane to come and be with me." I told her.

She looked impressed with the story, and my phone suddenly buzzed with an incoming text. I looked down, thanking my lucky stars that Mr. Varner wasn't in the room yet, and read it. '_Good cover. I'll text Jazz and tell him to tell Caius when he picks him up. Don't worry about later and quit counting the hours, you can't make time speed up. Love ya! -Alice._' I smiled at it and put my phone away just as Mr. Varner walked in. He had a huge smile on his face that I found suspicious. Then he uttered the two most hated words when put together. "Pop quiz!" He cried in delight as everyone groaned in unison. He started handing out two pieces of paper stapled together to each desk. When he got to mine, I looked through it quickly and found the papers were double sided. This was going to take the whole hour, I thought as I sighed and got started.

Halfway through the back of the first page though, I heard the door open, though I didn't look up. I heard whispering from the front of the room before my name was called. "Katrina? There's someone here to see you." Mr. Varner said. Curious, I looed up and met the eyes of the one person I'd been waiting for. I gasped and shot out of my chair and launched myself into my uncle's arms, crying with joy. I turned to look at Mr. Varner quickly and rather unwillingly. "May I have a few minutes?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and nodded, clearly uncomfortable in my uncle's presence. I grinned from ear to ear and lead him into the hall. After the door was shut again, I once again launched myself into his arms. "I missed you so much!" I sobbed, looking up into his eyes.

The red was covered with brown contacts, making his eyes a muddy brown, just like the last time I'd seen him. "As I missed you, my dear Katrina. More than you know, I missed you." He whispered into my hair before kissing my head. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing there. Jasper looked exasperated, so I knew it was Emmett who had broken our reunion. I looked at Jasper and flicked my eyes to Emmett, conveying a silent message. He seemed to get it, as he grinned and smacked Emmett upside the head. I grinned at him for a second. "Thanks, Jasper. I would've done it myself, but I didn't want to hurt my hand. I need it to paint." I said proudly. He chuckled at that. "No problem, darlin'. I've been wanting to do that since we made that bet. Alice was the one who told me to bring him here and that you'd be in Trig. Kinda glad I did now." He said.

I smiled at my uncle before answering. "Me too, Jazz. Me too." He smiled back down at me before reaching into his coat pocket. "I brought you something Princess." He said, and I got curious. "What'd ya bring me Uncle Caius?" I asked eagerly. He laughed before handing me a velvet box. I looked at him curiously before opening it and gasping at what lay inside. It was a golden necklace with a 'v' charm with rubies at each point. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked back up at him. "It's just like mom's lucky necklace. How long have you had this?" I asked. He smiled softly at me before answering. "Yes, it is like your mother's. And I have had this since around your twelfth birthday. I was going to give it to you after I told you, but the events that happened, prevented that. May I put it on you?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly. He gently plucked the box out of my hand and removed the necklace before draping it around my neck.

I moved my hair for him to clasp it, and after it was, I looked down at the necklace. The charm rested just below my collar bone at a comfortable weight. The 'v' was small enough not to be gaudy, yet large enough to draw attention. "It's absolutely perfect, Trina." Uncle Caius said, looking at it as well. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "In case you were wondering, that's the crest of the Volturi Coven. Always wear this necklace so that if you come across any nomads, they will know that you are a member of the Volturi. I gave your mother hers on her twelfth birthday as well. This necklace will keep you safe as it did with her. I'd love to talk more, but you have to get back to class. Don't worry though, I'll be seeing you in your gym hour. I'm staying with Emmett to stay close. Go on baby girl." He said. I nodded and smiled as he kissed my forehead before heading back into the classroom.

I ignored the gazes of everyone in the room and returned to my desk to finish the dang pop quiz. Apparently seeing Uncle Caius was a confidence boost, because the rest of it rather quickly. Jennifer and I finish at the same time, and when she saw that I had finished as well, she quickly tore out a piece of paper and wrote hastily before passing it over to me. **(A/N: Bold is Jennifer, _Bold Italics are Trina._) Who was that?** I smiled. _**That was my uncle. The one I was so impatient about. I think Emmett was in on this little surprise and was trying to annoy me.**_ I wrote and passed it back. A minute later, the page returned to me. **Wow. By the way, nice necklace, -hint hint-.** I rolled my eyes and wrote back. _**Subtle. He brought it with him, it was a tradition with the girls in the family. MY mom had a necklace like this as well. We get them on our twelfth birthdays, but sadly this is late. Doesn't matter though, I love it all the same.**_ I made sure not to reveal anything incriminating and passed it back. She read it and passed it back a minute later. **That is so sweet! It was kinda funny the way you launched at him though. You saw him and shot out of your seat like it was on fire and the only thing to safe you was him hugging you. I wanted to lol so bad!** I rolled my eyes again, but before I could respond, the bell rang.

We put our tests on Mr. Varner's desk on the way out and continued our conversation. "So what if that's what it looked like. I missed him, he's even hanging out with Emmett for the rest of the day just so he can stay close to me." I told her. "Who was that Trina?" A new voice asked. I turned to see James walk up to us. "That was my uncle. I've been trying to contact him ever since my mom died, but no luck. I went over to the Cullen place last night and saw a picture of him and Carlisle. Apparently, they're friends. I told Carlisle who he was and he called him immediately. Next thing I know, my uncle is telling me that he's going to catch the next flight out of Italy to come be with me until I'm 18." I said, shrugging. "Yes, and it was a very long flight." Uncle Caius' voice said from in front of us.

I squealed and launched myself into his arms yet again. "I missed you too, Katrina, but don't you think it's rude not to introduce me to your friends?" He hinted. I blushed lightly and turned to my friends. "Guys, this is my Uncle Caius. Uncle Caius, these are my friends Jennifer and James." I said, gesturing to them as I said their names. Uncle Caius smiled at them in a non-threatening way. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He responded politely. They both smiled timidly at him, but before they could say anything, Emmett came running at us. "Trina, I just got off the phone with Bella, there's an emergency, Carlisle called her from the hospital. Charlie got shot, Jasper's signing you out now so that you can get to the hospital." He said, and as soon as he was done speaking, I was already moving, Uncle Caius on my heels.

We saw Jasper come out of the office and he immediately went t the door and held it open for the two of us before we all ran to the car. When we reached a silver Volvo, I flung myself into the back seat. "Drive, Jasper! I don't care about easing him into it anymore, I need Seth!" I shouted, already dialing. I was crying tears of worry and fear at this point. I ignored my uncle's confused look as I waited for Seth to pick up. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long, as he answered on the third ring. "Hey, not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but you shouldn't be calling during school." He answered. "Seth, I need you. Charlie got shot, I don't care how, just get to the hospital!" I sobbed into the phone. "I'm leaving now, I'll be there in half an hour. If your uncle s there, tell him now. We don't need a fight at the hospital, though it would be ironic." He said tightly and hung up.

I sighed and met my uncle's confused and worried gaze. "Katrina, honey what's going on?" He asked, sounding anxious. I took a deep breath to steady myself slightly before speaking. "I found my mate, but he's a werewolf. Please, daddy, if you love me at all, don't do anything to him. I love him already and I need him right now. You can interrogate him, just don't hurt him because that will hurt me as well." I said between small sobs. Behind the contacts, I could see his eyes darken at the mention of werewolves, but they lightened up again as he listened to the rest of my plea. "Okay, baby girl. I won't do anything, I promise." He said as Jasper turned into the hospital parking lot. Jasper found a space and the second he was parked, I threw the door open and ran as fast as I could into the hospital.

Bella and Carlisle were waiting for m in the waiting room. "How bad is he?" I demanded the second I was close enough to pass this as human. Bella hugged me and let Carlisle answer. "He's going to be okay, Trina. He got shot in the upper arm while doing a drug bust. He will be fine, but he's going to have to stay here for a couple days before we can release him. We've already talked to him, and he's agreed that it is better for the both of you to stay at our place until he is healed enough to do things for himself without aggravating the injury, and we can keep an eye on him while you're in school." He explained. I nodded and sagged backwards into a pair of cold arms that I knew belonged to my loving uncle. He kissed the top of my head to relax me a bit, and I was thankful that it worked.

I looked at Carlisle with an anxious expression. "Can I go see him now?" I asked. He nodded immediately with a small smile on his face. "Bella, can I please bring Uncle Caius with me to introduce them? Seth won't be here for another twenty minutes of so, and I really need the comfort." I plead. She smiled sweetly at me. "Of course, I hope it goes well for the introductions." She said, and Carlisle told us the room number, and we took off. When we came to Charlie's room, I paused and took my uncle's hand before pushing the door open.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update everyone! Every time I thought I had the chance, I was pulled away to take care of other things, so it's just been one thing after another. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter and the sweet side to Caius. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to get another chapter posted soon. R&amp;R, and Happy New Year! Love ya!**


End file.
